A Torn Malfoy
by emwatsonlove
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a twin sister, Adeline. She is nothing like her twin or family and instead takes a liking to the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Who will she choose in the second wizarding war? Her own family, or the family she yearns for?
1. Chapter 1

Almost seventeen years ago, I was born alongside my twin brother, Draco, into the family of the Malfoys through my father, and the Black family through my mother. I was born just six mere minutes after my twin.

I can remember bits of our childhood almost perfectly. Our parents, Lucius and Narcissa, spoiled us and loved us and taught us the high importance of pure-blood wizards and to look down upon all others. They filled our minds with stories about muggles and the wizarding world, and when we were old enough, we would be trained as a wizard and a witch.

Even though my brother took well to the ideology of pure-blood supremacy, a part of me found no difference between what my parents referred to as a mudblood, and a pure blood wizard. I didn't believe a pure blood was any better or greater than a half-blood or muggle born wizard. I of course never mentioned this to my parents and took to their teachings without complaint or objection.

When I was seven though, I received my first letter. From him.

_**My Dearest Adeline,**_

_It's been almost seven years since I last saw you. I was able to meet you the minute you were born and one more time a few months after. I am your mother's cousin, your mother's aunt's son, Sirius Black. I'm sure you have several questions, but please, I must first get across that I have to be the one to educate you about the wizarding world. I know your parents are teaching you of pure-blood supremacy; my dear, don't believe it. Since the first time I laid eyes on you I knew that you wouldn't care about the dominant role pure-bloods seem to play. All wizards are the same in my eyes; the only difference is whether they are good or dark. Surely you see it this way too. I hope to write to you again soon._

_**Sirius Black**_

My being so little, I did not understand all of what my cousin was telling me, but I got the main point he was trying to make.

"My dear, what do you have there?" I remember hearing my father ask.

I was sitting on the floor in my play room, the letter clutched in my hand. He was kneeling down next to me, his grey eyes calm.

I reluctantly handed him the letter and waited for his reaction.

His eyes turned from calm and warm to cold and hateful. "Where did you get this?" he asked, not looking up from the worn piece of parchment.

"An owl brought it to me," my seven-year-old self explained, "through the window."

My father then looked up and saw a brown barn owl sitting on the ledge. He let out an angered sigh, scooped me up in his arms, then took me to the drawing room, in which a grand and very long dark wood table stood, along with several chairs to accompany it. My mother sat at the head of the table at one end, with Draco sitting, drawing in the seat to her right.

"Your cousin has written our daughter a letter," father spat after setting me down next to her and slapping the parchment on the table before my mother.

My mother read it over several times then peered at my father. "How did she get this?"

"An owl brought it to her," he spat again, snatching the parchment and walking to the grand fire place mounted in the wall behind Draco.

"How did he get it out of Azkaban?" she asked, pulling me onto her lap and holding me tight. She took comfort by stroking my waist-long white, blonde hair.

"He's obviously been sneaking around and he's had help, but I can't be sure how exactly."

To my father, I was his perfect little princess, and anything that jeopardized that infuriated him.

He stopped at the fire place and gazed into the inviting flames, then tossed the letter into the fire with another thought, then faced my mother again.

"Perhaps I'll write to the Ministry," he concluded, then disappeared into his office.

"Promise mummy that the next time an owl brings you a letter from my cousin that you'll tell us," my mother told me and I didn't dare refuse her promise.

Until another owl showed up.

It was a week later, in the middle of the night. I heard tapping at my bedroom window and looked up to see another barn owl at the ledge. This time, it carried a small package in its beak.

I crept out of bed, pushed open the window as much as I could, then took the package into my hand. It was addressed to _My Dear Adeline. _

The owl squawked quietly and I gave him a treat before he took off and headed south.

I looked over the package again, then tore of the paper. It turned out to be a small, square, sky-blue book with the words _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _engraved around a portrait of a middle aged man, who I assumed was Beedle. The book wasn't in prime condition and was indeed worn, which clashed with all my belongings which were all brought to me new and unused.

I didn't care though. It obviously meant something to Sirius.

I remember opening the small, fragile book, and out slipping a piece of parchment:

_** Adeline,**_

_ Something I acquired as a boy when I left my family. I am passing it down to you because I know you'll hold it near and dear as I once have. I hope it answers your many questions._

_**Sirius**_

The rest of that night I sat in my bed and flipped through the book. I discovered that the book had children's tales that I knew I wouldn't be aloud to hear or read. I took well to it though because I knew Sirius took well to it and he'd passed it to me for a reason.

In the early morning, when I heard the house elves emerge from their rest, I hurried to find a hiding place for the book and note. I crept around the room until my foot stepped on a plank of wood that squeaked. I dropped to my knees and began to pull the plank up until it gave way and erected itself in the air, giving me the perfect hiding place.

I stuffed the book and note inside, closed the plank, then hurried to my bed. I fell onto the soft surface and fell fast asleep.

Sirius managed to send me a letter each week and after several letters, I began writing back as best I could. He began to tell me where he was and the truth behind why he was there, my question of what Azkaban was answered. He told me how we were related even more and I was very much a Black as he was. He was kind in his teachings of the Wizarding World and opened my eyes to an alternative to the Malfoy lifestyle.

My parents never suspected anything of my letters because of how discrete I was and how smart the owls Sirius sent where. My father had grown rather proud of himself because he believed the Ministry took care of Sirius.

It went on for years, and when Draco and I had received our letters to Hogwarts, Sirius gave me the best advice.

_I have a feeling, my dear love, that you won't be sorted into the Slytherin House like our family. No matter what house, though, that you are sorted, I will think no differently of you. I cannot say the same for your parents though. In our family, being sorted into anything other than Slytherin is a disgrace, but let that not matter. The Sorting Hat will know you better than your family. Better than me, even. If you are sorted into anything else, remember. It's for a reason. You're family won't and should not be disgraced, but if they are, they don't realize how great of a daughter they have and how lucky they are to have her._

I remember it well as I look back to my first year at Hogwarts, the night I was sorted. I hardly remember my brother giving Harry Potter hell as we waited before the Great Hall. I had way too many nerves to scold him for being a git.

McGonagall finally let us into the Great Hall where all the other students were waiting. We arrived in front of the staff table where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool.

New student after new student was sorted into all different houses when suddenly, McGonagall called,

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco stepped up with a sly smile on his face and before the hat even touched his head and he sat down, the hat declared him a Slytherin. The Slytherin table burst into cheers and applause as they welcomed my brother. He sat next to his friends Crabbe and Goyle, then locked eyes with mine.

"Malfoy, Adeline!" McGonagall called and I instantly got the feeling to throw up.

I finally carried myself up to the front and sat myself down while McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Mmm, another Malfoy. Excellent. But this one is different. Unlike her family very much, if I might say. Not a dark bone in her body and instead, bravery to be unlike the others. Bravery to be who _she _is. Gryffindor is the only place for you, Miss Malfoy!"

Both the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table didn't know what to do. It was rare that a Malfoy was ever sorted into anything other than Slytherin, especially Gryffindor.

When I looked at Draco, he looked like he wanted to punch me square in the face.

The Gryffindor table was still silent as I stepped down from the stool until two third years, red haired twins, stood up and began to shout.

"Oi, congratulate the poor girl!" one said to his fellow Gryffindors.

"Yeah, come on, we got a bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" the other pointed out.

Then all of a sudden, the Gryffindor table burst into applause and the twins welcomed me personally, sitting me down between them. They never left my side henceforth.

The next day, however, my parents showed up in Dumbledore's office, demanding I be resorted. I could only guess that Draco tipped them off, which made _me _want to punch _him_.

I remember my father staring at me in anger and disgust when I entered the office, escorted by Professor McGonagall, obviously shocked with what happened the previous night.

"You are going to be sorted again, Adeline, by the request of your parents," Dumbledore said gently and kindly, leading me to a stool on which the hat sat.

He picked up the hat and placed it back on my head after I sat on the stool, my father's gaze weighing on me.

"Miss Malfoy, I believe I sorted you a Gryffindor last night," the hat remarked matter-of-factly.

"She's supposed to be a Slytherin, like me, her mother, and brother," my father snarled. "I've done all I can to ensure she's been brought up the way I have, as well as her mother. Her brother has obviously taken well to it."

"Lucius," Dumbledore interjected calmly, "please."

My father sighed sternly, and let the hat continue it's business.

"Your daughter is purely a Gryffindor. She has bravery, courage, a brilliant mind, endless talents, and is kind hearted. Slytherin is not her place, like it was for you Lucius, and Narcissa, amd young Draco. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I cannot place a student where he or she does not belong. She remains a Gryffindor," the hat explained. "And wear that proudly Miss Malfoy."

Dumbledore took the hat off my head and returned it to its home on a high shelf in his office.

My father didn't say anything and stared at me as if he'd seen Sirius escape prison before his very eyes.

"What has been running through your head, girl?" he spat with hatred.

"Nothing that you haven't taught me, father," I lied innocently.

"Then why aren't you a bloody Slytherin?" he demanded in a roar.

My mother reached out and hugged me close, as if to shield me from my father's fury.

"Lucius," she scolded.

"She's disgraced the family," he whispered coldly, then left the office in a hurry.

When I looked up at my mother, I could tell she wasn't particularly happy with the sorting, but she wasn't taking it as bad as my father.

"My dear, why not go down and join your classmates for dinner?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "I'd like to have a few words with your mother."

I nodded and hugged my mother goodbye, who in turn reminded me to write to her, before leaving the office with Professor McGonagall. The whole journey down to the Great Hall and McGonagall only said one thing to me.

"My dear, I am glad you're apart of Gryffindor," she mumbled, then left me at the entry of the Great Hall to join the staff table.

I was about to walk to the Gryffindor table and find Fred and George Weasley, the twins who saved me from embarrassment last evening, when I felt several people walk up behind me.

"I hope you know you're not father's perfect little princess anymore," I heard Draco said with amusement.

I turned around to find Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all staring at me with stupid smiles on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away when Pansy grabbed my arm.

"Don't ignore Draco," she stammered, her dark eyes glaring into mine.

"I'm his twin, I'm allowed," I glowered, pulling my arm away from her. "What are you, his girlfriend?"

Pansy's eyes grew darker, but before she could do anything, Fred and George walked up behind me.

"Problem?" George asked in a sing-song voice.

Pansy's expression softened and she stepped behind Draco. "No," she mumbled.

"Good," Fred said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around me and leading me away with George.

This was the first day that would mark the hatred between me and my twin.


	2. Chapter 2

I never really cared that much about Draco since our first year at Hogwarts. He and his Slytherin friends gave me hell for everything, even more so than he did to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger. Speaking of whom, they taunted me by calling me a blood traitor for befriending Hermione, and a disgrace to my family because I made friends with hers; Harry and Ron. We were all good friends, but I was nowhere as close to them as I was to Fred and George Weasley, even Lee Jordan. They became my best friends that same year.

Ever since my first year, they were always there for me, the twins never leaving my side. By my fourth year, Fred and I had grown particularly close; we were dating just before the Yule Ball that was hosted that year by the Triwizard Tournament.

It's the summer before my sixth year and I was spending it with the Weasleys. My father was sent to Azbakan merely a month and a half before and my mother was too engrossed with my aunt Bellatrix and Draco to even care or worry what I was up to these days. If I didn't know any better, she _wanted _me out.

I was lying in Fred's bed at the burrow, half asleep, when I felt the bed shift. Suddenly, I felt Fred's arms wrap themselves around me as his body pressed against my back.

"Fred?" I mumbled groggily.

"Yes, love?" he answered, barely above a whisper.

"Just making sure it was you," I mumbled stupidly.

"Who else would it be?" he laughed softly.

I turned myself around and gazed into his chocolate eyes. I smiled and blushed slightly at my silliness.

Under normal circumstances, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would forbid any of the boys or girls being alone in a room together after dark alone, but they were quite aware that Fred was serious about marrying me when I became of age and they knew we wouldn't do anything, so they allow us to sleep in Fred's room without problem.

"I love you, Adeline," I heard Fred whisper gently.

I opened my eyes, not having realized they were shut, and smiled. "I love you too."

His smile widened as he began to stroke my waist-long silver hair. "Come to Diagon Alley tomorrow to see the shoppe," he whispered, referring to the joke shoppe Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he ran with George.

"Of course. I would love to," I smiled softly, finding his hand under the covers and lacing my fingers through his.

He looked away from me then and brought our hands up above to covers so he could study them. "I was thinking," he began, rubbing my hand with his thumb, "you would make the loveliest June bride."

I frowned slightly, avoiding his eyes when I realized his eyes returned to my face. "Are you suggesting we get married before I even finish school?"

"June 5th, your birthday, you'll be of age so it won't matter," he explained with a smile.

"And what, I return to school as someone's wife? As a Weasley?"

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked, sitting up, a pained expression taking over.

"I want nothing more than to be yours, Fred, honestly, but not before I leave Hogwarts. I want to do at least that for my parents before I turn my back on them and never speak to them again," I explained, sitting up as well. "I promise, I want nothing more to be Mrs. Fred Weasley, but not in June. My love, it would just be bad timing."

Fred nodded, still looking slightly disappointed. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, and immediately, he deepened the kiss and lost his fingers in my too long hair. After several seconds, I broke apart before we got too carried away. I peered into his liquid brown eyes and couldn't help but muster a smile.

"I love you, Fred Weasley, more than Dobby loves socks," I breathed, and at that, he snorted, thinking of Harry Potter's house elf friend who had a sock obsession.

"And I love you, Adeline Narcissa Malfoy, more than Hermione loves the Hogwarts library," and at that, we both howled with laughter. We tried to be quiet but it proved a failure.

"I hope you realize that if we do wait to get married, it won't affect us. We love each other too much and we _can_ wait," I assured him silently.

He nodded once more as he began to finger my hair.

"What do you suppose your family would do if they realized you married a Weasley?"

"I reckon I'd be burned off the family tree in the Order's headquarters and that they'd never speak to me again, but I don't care. I'd much rather be apart of your family than my own," I chuckled softly.

"I wish it wasn't like that," he mumbled. "Everyone should be able to love their family."

"Fred, I haven't seen eye to eye or gotten along with my family since I was eleven. I'm a disgrace to them, all except maybe my mom who still gives me her affection, but I know her loyalty to my father comes first. Your parents have been the parents I've wanted and dreamed of since Sirius came in my life. Caring, loving, accepting, hearts with room for almost anything, not worrying about blood purity..." I drifted off in the fantasy. "I do love my parents, and even Draco, but not like I love your family."

He didn't say anything and instead, continued to stroke my hair.

"It's odd. George and I couldn't be closer if we even tried and you and Malfoy hate each other. You can't stand to be in the same room together," he pointed out quietly.

"Yes, and?" I asked, getting annoyed. I always hated thinking about my relationship with my brother, if there was one, much less talking about it.

"Calm down, cranky, I was just saying it was odd," he said with a small laugh.

"It wasn't always like that, you know," I mumbled, digging deep into the childhood I wanted to forget. "Before we came to Hogwarts, we were best friends. Then, something in him began to hate me the minute he realized I wasn't like him, or our family, thus, my hate for him back."

"Well, if it weren't for him, George and I would never have had you," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

I smiled back and buried my face in his chest and he pulled me close, both of us falling fast asleep.

Not even a few hours later, I assumed, I felt a sharp nipping on the under skin of my left arm. At first, it wasn't too terribly painful, just irritating, and even as I continued to sleep I began scratching heavily at the skin. Then, second by second, it felt as if my skin were burning, which of course then woke me up. I bolted upright in bed, clutched my arm as I examined it, the pain grower worse.

"Fred," I said, shaking him gently with my right arm. "Fred!" I repeated when he didn't wake. "Oh God," I whimpered, crying at the pain.

"What, what is it?" he asked sleepily, sitting up, staring at me.

"My arm!" I screamed aloud, scratching at the skin. It continued to feel as though it were thrust in a vat of fire, though my arm looked perfectly fine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered at my cries. He obviously couldn't know what was going on because the pain I was feeling was only evident in my screams.

"My arm!" I screamed again. "It feels like it's on fire!"

Fred frowned, but knows I would never joke about something like that. We both knew that Remus Lupin and my cousin Tonks were downstairs with his parents, which would be the best option.

"Come on, I'll take you downstairs," he said over my wails and cries. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George were all peering over the banisters of the stairs to see what was going on. Clearly, I had woken them up. "She's fine," Fred called up to them, not wanting to alarm them. "Go back to sleep," he added as he carried me into the den where Lupin, Tonks, and his parents were seated.

"Heavens, what's wrong?" Molly asked after jumping from her seat. I continued to cry, tears well all over my face as Fred set me down in an open chair.

"She says she feels like her arm is burning," he explained, kneeling in front of me. He tried to gently pull my left arm from the clutch of my right so Lupin, who has joined his side, could examine it.

"No, no, no," I whimpered almost silently, my sobs raking through my body.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. We aren't going to hurt you," Lupin said soothingly, taking my arm into his hands. He frowned at the sight; still, nothing was there, but they could all tell that I was telling the truth through my sobs and tears. He placed his hand over the skin, and his eyes widened and glazed over. "Her skin, it's hot," he mumbled. "Almost, burning..." He then cupped a hand around my neck and frowned. "It's just in the one spot."

I continued to cry because the pain continued worse than ever. It felt the skin was melting off my arm.

"What's the cause of it?" Arthur asked, now on his feet.

"I can't be sure. We'll just have to see if it stops," Lupin concluded, standing up and sitting back down in his own chair, his eyes locked on me.

"The girl's in pain, Remus, we can't just let her suffer!" Molly exclaimed.

"There's not much I can do, now is there, Molly?" he exclaimed himself. "She feels as if her skin is burning, yet by appearance, her arm is fine. I honestly can't explain it."

Then, all of a sudden, the burning stopped. The pain, for the most part, all floated away, but my arm was incredibly sore. I gasped at this, marveled at what happened, but continued to choke on my sobs.

"Remus, there must be something," Tonks mumbled, taking his hands.

"It stopped," I choked, and at that, Fred clutched my face in his hands, his eyes boring into mine. "It's stopped burning, but it's still sore," I whispered, rubbing at the skin.

Molly then hurried into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, which I drank to the last drop. I set the cup back in her hand, mumbled a thank you, then faced them all.

"I think sleep would be the best thing for me right now," I mumbled, feeling weary from what happened.

Fred pulled me from the chair gently, and into his arms, and began leading me back upstairs.

"Adeline," Lupin called, and I turned around. "If it happens again, maybe we should contact Dumbledore."

I held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding. "All right."

"Now off to bed, both of you," Arthur commented, motioning us upstairs.

"Come on," Fred whispered. He slid his arm around my waist as he pulled me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He pulled me over to the bed and sat next to me, his hands twined with mine. "Have you any idea what that was?" he asked, his eyes searching for something in my own. I avoided his eyes by looking down at my arm, still rubbing at it.

"No. Not at all."

"What in the world were you screaming about?" Ginny asked, bursting into the room with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George all on her tail. She came and sat next to me on the bed, taking my left arm in her lap, cradling it.

You sounded...awful," Hermione said lightly.

I shook my head, and looked at Ginny. "It's unexplainable. I'm not sure what happened. My arm just felt like it was burning. On fire. But it's over. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure things like this happen to wizards all the time for odd reasons."

"I've never heard of anything like that, Adeline," Hermione pointed out to my slight annoyance.

"Whatever it is, it's over," Fred said, standing up and kissing my forehead in the process. "Now come on, she needs to sleep. And so do you Harry."

Ever since the battle in the Department of Mysteries where Bellatrix killed Sirius, Harry's been having nightmares. It leaves him restless, but he needs to try to get the dreamless sleep he needs.

Ginny let go of my arm and everyone left our room, Harry the last out. I walked from the room and stopped him in the hallway, everyone else having found their own rooms.

I have them too, you know," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. "Every night, I hear her say it and I see Sirius die, right there, in front of me. I wake up in tears, hardly able to breathe," I explained, hoping it would comfort him. "You're not alone."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled back and kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning," I bid, then returned to Fred's room.

He was nestled into his side of the bed, waiting for me. I climbed in next to him and curled up right against him, glad he was by my side. "Are you sure you have no idea wh-"

"Fred, please. It's over. If it happens again, Dumbledore can hopefully help. I don't want to think about it any longer. I just want to sleep," I begged quietly.

He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You're right; I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered, and kissed my head gently.

"I love _you_," I whispered, the tears already welling in my tear ducts.

I knew the minute after it happened.

When my arm felt like it was in a bath of flames, it clicked.

Draco's and my third year at Hogwarts, when he provoked the Hippogriff in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's class. I was there, and right when Buckbeak cut Draco's arm with his hoof, my arm burst with pain the same place Draco had been cut. It was odd, but since Draco and I were identical twins, we could literally feel each other's physical pain.

And I did know why my arm was burning. It was the same place my father had the Dark Mark. The underside of his left forearm. Draco had become a Death Eater the moment the pain in my arm began. The burning I felt was the burning of the Dark Mark into my twin's skin.

"'Ello, love." I didn't need to turn around to guess who it was, now sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled slightly, and placed my hands over his. I was at twin's joke shoppe with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Morning, dear," I replied, looking at Ginny and Hermione eying love potions as George teased them.

"How does your arm feel?" he asked. Of course he would ask. Fred, and even George, grew overprotective of me over the years. I couldn't get away with even a parchment cut without one of them fussing.

"Sore still," I answered. "But not burning," I half smiled. I could feel him wince slightly, then kiss my cheek before letting me go.

"What do you think of the shoppe?"

I looked around, my smile growing. "It's just like you and George. I love it. And I'm very happy for you both."

A grin of his own broke out onto his beautiful face, earning him a blush from myself. I loved when he smiled at me like that.

"Adeline, we'd better go," Harry said behind me. "Molly will want us back at the Burrow soon."

I turned around and nodded, feeling for Fred's hand, then squeezing it. "Go on, I'll be outside in a minute," I replied, not wanting to say goodbye to Fred. I wouldn't see him until later tonight.

"All right," Harry said, and left with Ron and Hermione.

"Please come home before I'm asleep this time?" I asked, giving Fred a tight hug.

"I'll try, but no promises," he whispered into my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled. I reached up and kissed him gently, then let him go.

"Smile, love. You look absolutely stunning when you do." I rolled my eyes and proceeded down the steps and left with a wave.

At first, I couldn't spot Harry, Ron, and Hermione, until I looked down a ways at Olivanders, where they were standing in front of the store window. I crossed the wide pathway and gazed into the window, which was broken and inside revealed the shop had been burned and looted.

"What happened?" I asked with a frown.

"Not sure," Harry commented.

"Harry," Ron said, looking in the other direction, "Is it me, or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?"

We all turned and we saw my brother and Mother turning down Knockturn Alley. They didn't seem to have noticed us; if they did, mum would have had a fuss.

Harry and Ron glanced at each, then both hurried off, almost at a run, after them.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called, but it was pointless. We all knew Draco and my mum were up to something.

"Come on," I mumbled, pulling Hermione's arm as we ran to catch up to them.

We went down several turns and stairs until we saw Harry and Ron on a lowered roof, looking intently at something. Hermione and I climbed up and to our surprise, came across the perfect view of Borgin and Burkes, in which my brother was doing something to an odd looking cabinet, my mother and Borgin off to the side, surveying.

"What the bloody hell are they doing, Adeline?" Ron hissed when I climbed next to him.

"What, you think my family includes me in anything they're up to? My father forbade it the minute he realized I was a-"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed.

"They must tell you something!" Ron complained.

I shook my head angrily as I watched my mother whisper something in Draco's ear. "I'm going down there," I muttered angrily, already sliding off the roof.

"NO!" Harry grabbed my arm and gazed at me. "No offense but I'm not sure it would be the best idea."

I closed my eyes for a second, realizing he was right. I might as well have been him walking in there, disturbing what ever the hell they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think Draco was doing with that weird looking cabinet?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron from beside me.

We were on the Hogwarts Express, making our way to Hogwarts for the start of our sixth year on September 1st that summer.

"And who were all those people?" he added. "Don't you see. It was ceremony. An initiation."

"Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this," Hermione interjected, looking up from her book.

"It's happened. He's one of them."

"One of what?" Run asked, dumbfounded.

"Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," Hermione summed up for him.

I immediately tensed at her words. Harry was smart; he knew it just like I did. But what ever my brother was doing with the cabinet wasn't him receiving the Dark Mark.

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with the sort like Malfoy?" Ron asked, forgetting I was there.

"Well, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry snapped.

"It's a creepy shop; he's a creepy bloke."

"Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense," Harry claimed, also forgetting I was there.

"Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

"I told you, I don't know what I saw," Hermione cleared up.

"I need some air," Harry said after a few moments. He grabbed something from above his trunk and left the compartment.

I closed my own book, the book Sirius had given me years ago, and stood. "Perhaps I should go too."

"Adeline, we love you. We really do. But, your brother is acting funny and your father is in Azbakan for being a Death Eater and what happened last term. They could be the reason-"

"Ronald, really," Hermione fussed, knowing what he was going to say. "Adeline, it's just hard because of the family you come from. That's all. We love you for who you are, not who your family is. We just want you to know that."

I nodded, and suddenly, the whole train compartment when black, with sheer black powder, heavy in the air.

"What in bloody hell..."

Ron, obviously.

It cleared up after seconds, but it was peculiar.

"I think I'll go and check on my brother. See if I can get _something _out of him. And like I said before, Ron, I don't know what is going on with him," I lied.

"All right," he muttered, convinced.

I left the compartment then, and followed through to where most of the Slytherins would be. I opened the compartment door and slid in, all eyes locked on me. Most of them sneered, especially Pansy Parkinson, but went back to what they were doing. I could see Draco's Italian leather shoes poking out into the aisle, and as I ventured closer, I realized his head was rested in Pansy's lap as she stroked his hair. I suppressed an immediate giggle and hovered next to Zabini, who was seated across from them.

"What are you doing here, filthy blood traitor?" Pansy snapped, and at once, Draco shot up, his eyes wide, then closing to glare at me.

"I'd like to think I can see my twin without being harassed, Pansy," I said politely, scooting in next to Zabini, who made room for me.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, his eyes wild with anger.

"Look, I really need to talk to you," I explained, my eyes filled with worry.

He picked up on my emotions, partly a twin thing, and his eyes calmed. "Not here."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, and settled into my seat, Draco settling back into Pansy's lap.

"I see you're still hanging with Weasel and his pathetic twin brother. Not to mention Potty, Weasel junior, and that filthy mudblood."

"I see you still can't pick a girl worth shit," I shot back.

Draco was well aware of how serious Fred and I were, and hated it since day one. He also enjoyed using those nicknames to infuriate me.

Pansy glared at me, looking like she was about to lean across the table and smack me across the face. "At least my father loves me and doesn't find me a disgrace or waste of life!" she spat, her hands still entangled in Draco's hair.

My eyes began to close as I glared at her, wanting nothing more than to rip the smile off her face. I could feel the tears well in my eyes, but I ignored them.

I could feel everyone's eyes on our table. All the Slytherins were well aware of the status I held with my family.

"Obviously, Draco, we can't get along like I had hoped," I said through clenched teeth, rising to my feet.

I turned to go, not bearing to hear what Pansy Parkinson had to say about the relationship I had with my father, while my twin sits idly by, not caring if it hurt me or not. I left the compartment in silent tears, wanting to find _anyone _who wasn't in Slytherin.

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station at Hogwarts, I left by myself and waited just outside to speak to Draco. I desperately needed to speak to him. Alone, without Parkinson kissing his ass.

I stood by, waiting for several minutes. Most all the students have gotten off and were heading through the gates, but Draco was still on. He finally came off five minutes after the train stopped, and at first glance of seeing me, he rolled his eyes and continued toward the gates. My legs were forced to break into a run to catch up to him.

"Draco!" my voice called, weak and childlike. "Please, I need to talk to you." I finally caught up to him, but I was still forced into a fast walk to keep up. "Look. I know, all right?"

"Know what?" he sneered, seeming disgusting by my even talking to him.

We were stopped by Professor Flitwick who was just inside the gates with a quill in one hand and piece of parchment in the other.

"Names," he interrupted us, peering at the parchment.

_"_Professor, I've been in your class for-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Sorry, my dear, but it's mandatory."

"Adeline and Draco Malfoy," Draco barked nastily. Then, in one swift movement, he latched onto my upper arm and dragged me forcefully toward Snape and Filch, who were standing by a huge pile of trunks and personal belongings.

"You don't have to be so hostile," I snapped, slapping his arm away.

"Problem, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked, looking at me as though I was up to something.

"Actually-"

"No, professor," Draco interrupted.

"What's this cane here, then?" Filch asked, holding up our father's walking stick.

"It's not a cane you, old squib, it's a walking stick!" Draco growled angrily, snatching it from Filch.

"And what is that...considered an offensive weapon?" Filch asked, pointing to something I couldn't see in the pile.

"It's all right Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy," Snape stepped in. "You two are free to go," he added, looking to me and Draco.

Draco nodded and looked over to the gates. Luna Lovegood and Harry just walked in. "Nice face, Potter," he called, then turned toward the castle.

As I continued to follow, he did nothing but try to get away from me as we hobbled up the path toward the castle. I finally stopped him and pulled him aside, looking him directly in the eye.

"I know, all right?" I whispered, not looking away as I felt around his left arm and pulled up the sleeve of his suit and button up underneath over his forearm. I forced my eyes down to look, and sure enough, the Dark Mark was staring back at me, mocking me.

My eyes widened slightly as fresh tears began to slide down my cheeks. Draco didn't move. Didn't resist, pull the sleeve down, and bark at me. Didn't even seem phased by the tears. He simply stared at my face, his own expression finally softening.

"Did you feel it?" he wondered aloud quietly.

It didn't take an Auror to figure out what he meant. I simply nodded, my tears not stopping. It was one thing for my father to be a Death Eater, but for my own _twin brother _to be roped into it was another thing.

Draco slipped his arm from my grasp gently and pulled the sleeves back down to his wrist.

"I'm assuming I don't need to ask you not to breathe a word," he spoke, barely above a whisper.

I simply nodded, still avoiding his eyes. Then, suddenly, I felt his lips brush my forehead and his arms wrap around me tightly. He hadn't shown this much affection toward me since we were children, before Hogwarts, and even then all he did was lovingly push me down time to time.

His arms left me after a few seconds and he didn't breathe another word as he slipped an arm around my shoulder and walked us back onto the path and up towards Hogwarts.

The school year seemed normal. Aside from Dumbledore adding more protection to the castle and grounds from outside Dark Wizards, everything was back to normal. Days seemed to bleed into weeks and weeks bled into months and before I knew it, it was time to go home for the Christmas holiday.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Draco and I grew closer, though, but both of us seemed to be affected immensely from his new position as a Death Eater. He seemed more and more estranged from his peers. He didn't seem taken to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, or Zabini, and he only really spent time with myself more often than not. He wouldn't speak a word of what he was up to, but I knew he was up to something. He was too to himself, quiet. Unrefined. He even seemed thinner than usual, and dark circles were surprising if not under his eyes.

It took a toll on me as well, even though this was the first time in years we actually got along and didn't hate each other. I was still doing excellent in my school work and was picked to be one of the chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was in Slughorn's class with Draco and was one step behind Harry, meaning a step above Hermione. Potions was always my best subject. Through my work, I was also invited to be apart of the Slug Club, actually following in my father's footsteps for once, or so Draco had mentioned bitterly one day.

Most of us were beginning to prepare for out N.E.W.T classes for the next year and we continued to learn more in depth material in every lesson. It was like any other year, excluding the major threat of Dark Magic pounding on the Castle's walls.

"Mother would rather you come home for Christmas than go to the Weasel's pathetic excuse for a home," Draco mumbled over our game of Wizard's Chess in the Slytherin common room.

We were alone because it was just about two in the morning on the morning before Christmas eve. Our train back to King's cross was tomorrow morning.

"I find the Burrow a bit more comforting than the Manor. It's too big and empty. Cold and dark," I explained, mumbling for my knight to move to E5.

"She still loves you, you know," he mumbled, watching as my knight smashed his bishop. "And she hates coming second to the Weasel's mother."

"Please, don't call him that. I do plan on marrying him, you know. And Molly has been more of a mother to me than..." I stopped short, not wanting to continue my thought.

"Adeline Narcissa _Weasley_," he scoffed, seeming disgusting. "Tell me I don't have to uncle your red headed, freckle faced bastards."

The words stung, but I didn't dare snap anything back. I wanted our newfound relationship to last.

"Draco, please. No matter how poor they are, which shouldn't matter, or how much they favor the Order and Harry, they _are _my family and I love them all very much. I know you can't understand, but please, for me, don't-"

"You'd be marrying down."

"I don't care how rich or how poor he is, or his status. I love him and that's all that matters," I snapped. "I will come home with you and spend Christmas eve with you and Mother," I added, standing up and pocking my wand in my robes. I leaned down, kissed Draco's forehead, and proceeded to leave. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that you all are awesome! Thank you for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it and it really helps with the writing process. The only thing I wanted to address was the age difference between Adeline and Fred. They're only two years apart, for those who were confused, and if I didn't make that clear, I'm sorry. Aside from that, I wish you guys the best and hope to hear from you soon!

Also, all rights go to the wonderful Jo Rowling.

* * *

I found myself unable to find sleep that same night, for too many thoughts were clouding my mind for unconsciousness to even think of taking over. Everything that Draco said over our game of Wizard's Chess stuck in my mind.

_She still loves you._

_ She hates coming second to the Weasel's mother._

_ Adeline Narcissa _Weasley.

_You'd be marrying down._

Never did I give a care in the world how much or how little Fred had. All I knew was that I loved him for him. Not him possessions, or lack of. Although, It got me thinking. If Draco thought I'd be marrying down, which was a given, I couldn't imagine what my father would say about it. Somewhere in me knew that my father would escape Azbakan and he would rise back to power, or at least, be recognized as one of Voldemort's supporters, at least in the Death Eaters minds. I couldn't imagine the things he would say if I even mentioned marriage to a Weasley in front of him. Surely, I would disgrace the family furthermore, and surely and finally have myself burned off the family tree back at Grimmauld Place. I would be disowned most definitely. It didn't matter that Fred was a pure-blood. No, it wasn't enough. My father despised his father, and it was the fact that his family were 'blood-traitors', what ever the bloody hell that meant. And needless to say, the fact of their poverty and place in society.

_Lucius Malfoy fathered a girl who would even think to marry a _Weasley, I heard my parents' inner circle say in my mind.

_Better than her dreadful cousin Nymphadora who is has taken a liking to Remus Lupin. At least Adeline's children wouldn't be heathen werewolves, simply red headed, freckle faced freaks, _I continued to think.

No matter how estranged I was from my family already, if I did marry Fred, I would officially be revoking the name of Malfoy. I would no longer be seen as my father's daughter; it would be as though my parents only had the one child. Draco, and that little mischievous Adeline never existed.

I wasn't sure why all these thoughts came to me, as I stared sleeplessly at the top of my four poster bed. In all honesty, I did love my family, very much. I loved my father, for even before Hogwarts he loved me dearly and treated me like his princess. My mother was always very motherly, loving, and protective, and Draco, well, he _was _my best friend before Hogwarts. It hurt me to think that if I married the man I loved, I would be throwing away my family, which wasn't fair, but true. It made me sick to my stomach to actually think that my family would disown me if I did. And with that thought, I was finally able to drift to sleep, not wanting to think of it any longer.

I found it especially easy to wake up early the next morning, since I woke up in tears again, dreaming of Sirius's death. Bellatrix. The shout of words. Sirius's frail body drifting through the Veil in the Death Chamber. It always had the same end result. Tears.

I quickly dressed in my normal clothes, knowing the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in the next hour or so back to King's Cross. I then found myself descending the stairs from my dorm and into the Gryffindor common room, almost zombie-like. I barely realized the few hellos and good mornings I received from my fellow sixth years as I climbed through the portrait hole and out before a set of stairs.

The only thing I found myself thinking about was my dream. Sure, it was all the same. Almost every night I relived the death of my dear cousin who was more of a father to me than my own. Every morning thereafter, I found myself hating my aunt even more, for she took something precious away from me _and _Harry.

It was true that Sirius was a little closer to Harry than he was to me, mostly because of how good of friends he was with James and Lily Potter. It didn't bother me a bit though; Harry needed a father figure that wasn't his uncle and that loved him like he needed.

I already had parents. And at least a brother who tolerated me.

"So are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked from beside me.

I looked up from my eggs and into his marvelous blue eyes.

"Tomorrow," I answered, looking away. "I've decided it would be best if I spent some of the holiday with my mother. She's not taking the absence of my father very well, and if I too were absent..." I broke off, not needing to continue.

I could feel Harry staring at me over the top of the day's issue of the_ Daily Prophet, _and when I locked eyes with him, he looked almost sorry for what happened at the end of last year. But, his eyes flickered back to the text of the paper so fast I was almost convinced I imagined it.

"Promise it then? Bloody hell, Adeline, Fred will question me all day and night until you show up tomorrow. I don't know if I can handle it. He already bombards me about how you're doing because he's afraid you aren't telling the truth when you say you're fine in your letters," he confessed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Fred was so adorable. "I promise," I choked with a smile. "And please do tell him that he doesn't need to worry about my going home; I know he will."

"All right," he mumbled, then began to stuff him face with breakfast sausage.

I turned back to my own plate when suddenly, something seemed to be missing from the Great Hall. I looked toward the Slytherin table only to realize that Draco was absent at his place beside Pansy and Goyle. They both, as well as Zabini and Crabbe, looked normal and undisturbed by the absence of their friend.

I then noticed the Marauder's Map on the table in front of Harry, who was still glued to the_ Daily Prophet._

"Harry, do you mind if I take a look at the map?" I asked, placing my fork down on my plate.

The map was blank, but I knew how to 'open it'.

"Go ahead," he replied politely, sliding it over towards me.

"Is it alright if I return it to you on the Hogwarts Express? I wanted to check something," I asked, not touching the map.

"Yeah, all right." He gave me a half smile then returned back to the paper.

"Thanks," I smiled back, and took the map. "I'll see you on the train," I added, and without another word, left the Great Hall while drawing out my wand.

I had half a mind where my brother could have been. Probably in the seventh floor corridor; it was where Filch found him last night after interrupting the Slug Club's Christmas Party. Draco had admitted to trying to crash the party, but I knew that wasn't his intention at all. And then of course, Professor Snape was there to rescue him once again.

I climbed my way up the stairs and when I was alone, I stopped and pressed my wand to the center of the blank map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I mumbled, and then, as if blood had been dripped on the folded parchment, Hogwarts itself came to life. I quickly opened the map until I got to the seventh floor corridor and I just caught Draco's footprints with a label over top that read _**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_ as it vanished at the end of the corridor. The footprints and name was no longer on the map no matter how hard I searched. I finally gave up and mumbled 'mischief managed' to the map after pointing to it with my wand. Then, the map bled dry and empty.

I frowned, only having one idea of what could have happened.

I folded up the map and pocketed my wand and started my run up the stairs toward the seventh floor corridor. Along my journey, I heard several comments from the portraits on the wall, but I didn't care. By the time I got to the seventh floor, I was out of breath. I had to stop for several seconds, but then I straightened and continued down the corridor and turned when I caught Draco emerging from the great doors of the Room of Requirement. They shut loudly behind him and the minute he saw me, shock was written all over his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he spat, pocketing his own wand and marching angrily towards me. He stopped in front of me and frowned at my hair. "What happened to your hair?" he demanded unnecessarily.

I frowned and inspected it. It was in loose curls, but looked like someone attacked it with a blow dryer.

"Nothing," I frowned.

He rolled his eyes and swept past me, obviously annoyed.

"What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?" I asked when he was about halfway down the corridor.

He stopped suddenly; I struck a nerve.

"None of your God damn business, Adeline," he spat, loud enough for me to hear. He paused, then continued down the corridor.

My anger started to rise; I couldn't believe after months of repairing our relationship, or at least trying, he was just throwing it away, acting as if he could treat me how ever he wanted. It wasn't fair. I wasn't like he thought of everyone else; I wasn't dispensable. I was his twin sister.

I kept my anger bottled as I raced to catch up with him. I stopped in front of him so he couldn't move past me.

"How exactly do you get the impression that you can treat me like this? Treat me how ever you God damn feel, completely ignoring that I am a person with feelings, much less your _sister. _I'm only trying to help you because I _actually care about you_,"I spat, surprised that that came out of my mouth. "Since the start of school and until last night you've almost started to treat me like you used to; like I was your best friend again. Sure, you're going to say things just to irritate me, but I would be surprised if you _didn't_ do that." I stopped and took a deep breath, feeling the anger drain and in its place, sadness taking over. "I'm just asking that you act like you actually care about me or the relationship we've tried to salvage the past few months."

I stopped when I felt tears burn my eyes once again that day, and watched as his cold, grey eyes softened.

"I'm just trying to help," I choked out. "That's all," I added, coming out as barely above a whisper.

He stared down at me, with his soft eyes, looking regretful. Then he did something I never thought he'd repeat. He reached out and held me close, my face instantly buried in his chest due to my lack of height and his great tallness.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and despite myself, I hugged him back tightly. "You're right, and I'm sorry," he added, letting go of me.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my face with the sleeve of my hoodie. "Come on, you should eat something before we get on the train," I pointed out, trying to put what just happened behind us.

Draco was never very physical when it came to emotions, unless he was shagging a girl, so I found it odd if he hugged me, really hugged me, in the same school term.

But so, we continued back to the Great Hall, where I sat with Draco at the Slytherin Table (and earning myself many odd, and hateful looks in the process) and actually got him to eat something. I myself took to flipping through the Sirius's book beside him, looking up occasionally to make sure he was still eating. Then after several minutes, Pansy marched herself over to us, stopped behind me, and crossed her arms.

I closed the book and turned around, ready for whatever it was she decided to throw at me.

"Get the hell out of here, you dirty Gryffindor bitch," she spat.

"If you don't mind, Parkinson, I'd like to eat breakfast with my b rother," I said politely but sternly, ignoring her comment.

"Last time I checked, your _dear brother_ doesn't even like you."

"Piss off, Pansy," Draco growled. He was now rising from his seat, his eyes filled with hate.

Pansy looked taken aback, definitely not expecting what Draco said. "Draco, I-"

"Just leave her alone, and stop calling her things like that. I'm bloody sick of _you_ bashing _my sister_,"he spat himself, many of his fellow Slytherins staring at him when his volume rose.

Pansy looked as if she was lost for words, and she was, as she quickly returned to her seat beside Zabini and Goyle.

He watched her as she went, his anger rising. "Does anyone else have a bloody problem with Adeline?" he yelled, eying all his fellow Slytherins, the other Houses' attentions now on us as well.

I couldn't believe it as I stared up at him. He actually _defended_ me, and from his own girlfriend. He was also trying to pick a fight with any other Slytherin who had a problem with me.

_What the hell has gotten into him, _I wondered.

None of the other Slytherins said anything and instead tried not to catch Draco's gaze as he stared around at everyone else. I looked over to the staff table and several of the teachers, even Dumbledore, had their eyes on us. Professor Snape looked almost as if he were going to come over and knock some sense into Draco.

I stood up myself and slipped my arm through his and pulled him away and out from the Great Hall. He calmed down the minute we left the castle and hit the fresh air. I knew it was what he needed.

"Aren't you worried that that cost your relationship with Pansy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She'll come crawling back to me and apologize over and over until I accept it," he explained, shrugging out of my grasp, then added, "Then she'll shag me and-"

"Okay, I get it," I interrupted awkwardly.

"Don't be a prude, Adeline," he smirked, wrapping an arm around my neck as we made our way to the Hogwarts Express. "Surely you and Weasel have-"

"Yes, but I'm not discussing it with you." I felt myself blush at what I admitted.

"Well, as your older brother-"

"By six minutes!" I snapped.

He smirked and pinched my cheek. "And I'll never let you live it down."

* * *

The train ride back to King's Cross seemed unbearable. Draco and I had found a compartment to ourselves and he made sure to it that no one disturbed us. It seemed like it was more for him than for us. The whole journey, he took to reading in depth books that looked only available in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, or from Borgin and Burkes, while I was, again, left to my thoughts.

It was obvious my mother didn't know I was coming home for the holidays. Her usual letters to me that I neglected to respond to years ago seemed no different and Draco made no comment to whether he did tell her or not. Usually he would.

And because she didn't know, I was afraid of her reaction to seeing me with her beloved son, waiting to take us to the Malfoy Manor. Of course my mother had always shown her affection and love for me far more than my father ever did after I became a Gryffindor, but I knew I broke her heart when I made it clear to her that I preferred Mrs. Weasley to her as a mother.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, a hand on the handle of the door to the compartment.

I hardly realized we were back in London until I looked out the window and saw that we were back at King's Cross.

I blinked, sighed, then nodded.

"You alright?" he asked, and at that, I was taken aback. I never thought Draco would be curious to one's feelings that weren't his own, or that he even had the capability of realizing that someone other than himself _had_ feelings.

I put on a forced smile. "Fine."

Draco led me from the train and stepped off onto the platform, only for a genuine smile to be etched onto his face as he caught sight of an older, white blonde haired witch in the distance.

I trailed behind him as he walked closer, hoping he would hide me from view.

"Mother," he smiled, opening his arms to give her a tight hug as we approached her. He was now at least a few inches taller than her.

"Draco, my boy," she smiled back, hugging him back tightly. When they broke apart, my mother's eyes immediately locked with mine. She winced slightly, then turned to Draco, obviously at a loss for words.

"Mother, Adeline has decided she wanted to spend the holidays with us, disregarding a good bit of tomorrow; she still wants to visit the Weasleys'," he explained, not helping but sneering when mentioning the Weasleys'. "But she will be home. Won't that be lovely?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but faced my mother. "I'm sorry this is the second Christmas holiday I've spent at the Manor since school started," I apologized respectively, half expecting for my mother to ignore me and pull me into a strong embrace.

"I just wish your father was here," she whispered, holding me tight.

I hugged her back and nodded. I was sure that if my father wasn't in Azkaban, he would murder me the minute I would step foot in the Manor, given the events that happened the previous school year and that I fought against him and my aunt as a part of Dumbledore's Army.

"I know you won't believe me, but he would love this if he was here," she added, almost as if she read my mind. She pulled back and smiled at me, tears brimming her eyes. "Home, shall we? You two have had a long journey."

Draco sighed happily. "Thank Merlin, I have expected the reunion to take – OWW, you little prat!"

I smiled, amused that my slamming my elbow into his gut gave such a reaction.

* * *

The feeling of walking into the bedroom that was my sanctuary growing up felt surreal. This was my first time home, really home, into two years. Ever since my third year of school, I had taken to going to the Weasleys' for every holiday.

My huge canopy bed that was made perfectly, looked like it hasn't been used in years; dust began to collect on my bookshelves and book cases, as well as the dresser opposite my bed. Mother would have a fit if she knew, but what was the point. No one came in here anyway.

I hugged my hoodie close to me as I wandered slowly around my room, taking in all my previous childhood years. Everything that I really needed and used was in Fred's room, so nostalgia hit me fast as I glanced at all the (approved) children's toys, books, and magical figurines that danced or walked around on the hard surfaces around my room.

I hardly noticed the large green dress box on my bed until I started to sit on it as I continued to relish at the miniature ballerinas that greeted and smiled at me from my dresser as they prepared to dance.

I frowned and tossed my hoodie aside on my bed, and glanced at the large box. My mother could be so sneaky. I brushed my hand over the box, just imagining what it could be. I had half a mind, but I didn't want to accept it. I finally flipped off the lid and let out a small gasp as my eyes laid on a deep red gown bodice. It was strapless and fitted with a sweetheart neckline (even though it was several inches below my neck), and it was wrapped in the silky red material. I could already tell I would have trouble breathing. Trails of dark purplish beads zigzagged across the bodice and from then, it billowed out to well below my feet.

I held it up to myself, then sighed, laying it across my bed. Every Christmas eve, my parents hosted a ball at the Manor, inviting all their friends and several of Draco's friends, which entailed dark wizards everywhere. Over the years I had grown used to my parents being associated with such, but I couldn't imagine having to attend _another _in my life time, officially surrounding by my enemies. It was also always a black and white occasion, meaning that all who attended had to wear black and/or white. I could just tell that my mother was trying to show off her only daughter.

"Why the devil do you get to wear red?" Draco scoffed from behind me.

I turned around and rolled my eyes at my brother. He was leaning in the doorway, watching me carefully. "Who says I'm wearing it?" I asked, putting the dress back in the box. I was growing angry because I forgot about the ball in the first place.

He strode over and grabbed one of my arms. "You haven't been home in three Christmases. Cut the poor woman some slack. She's happy you're home," he explained.

I didn't respond. I really didn't want to go and be reminded of why I hate everyone who's coming in the first place.

He rolled his own eyes and released my arm and continued out of my room. "Just wear it, Adeline. Don't upset her more than you already have," he said over his shoulder, then he was gone.

I sighed heavily and flopped on my bed, realizing he was right. I owed this much to her.

Several hours later, I had stepped out of the shower in my bathroom and continued on to sit at the vanity in my room. I had my bathrobe on and I began to softly tousle my dripping wet hair with my towel. All of a sudden, my head felt tingly, and my hair was dry, in a mass wave of curls trailing down my back. I turned and saw my mother entering the room with her wand drawn and a small smile on her face.

"Saves time," she confessed with a light chuckle as she continued in the room and stood behind me, taking my curls in her hands.

I stared at her in the mirror as she concentrated on my hair. "Mother?" I finally asked, looking down at the small table in front of me.

"Yes, dear?" she answered sweetly, not looking up as she continued to tie my hair in elegant knots at the nape of my neck.

"I'm...I'm sorry I haven't been home..." I explained softly, gazing at the fresh, new makeup laid in front of me.

"My dear you're at an age where I can no longer shove my and your father's beliefs and values at you, but surely you can understand our surprise that you completely ignored our teachings and took to my cousin's. You've never really been a follower, my love, and you've always trusted your heart, but I never thought that meant you wouldn't come back home from school." She spoke respectfully, and with force, but it wasn't a lecture.

When I peered at her through the mirror, I caught her wiping at her eye, but her hand quickly returned back to my hair.

"I suppose I can blame your father for that. Ever since the Sorting Hat sorted you a Gryffindor, he's made sure that you've felt estranged and unwanted here. He's treated you as though you're a mudblood. Your brother has helped as well. I should be the one to apologize to you. I don't blame you for wanting to leave."

"It still shouldn't have kept me away. You still treated me like you had before," I muttered. "Unless father told you otherwise," I added.

It was her turn not to say anything as she put the finishing touches on my hair.

"There," she smiled after a minute or so.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. It was gorgeous from the front. My mother produced another mirror so I could see the back. It was beautiful and looked fit for a wedding.

"Thank you, mother," I smiled, standing up and hugging her.

"Nothing but the best for my little girl." She hugged me back, then let go. "I'll let you finish so I can get ready. Don't forget, it's at eight," she reminded me, then left me so I could finish myself.

After closing the door behind her, I sat back down at the vanity and began applying heavy black eye liner and mascara. It was often I got to dress up. After several minutes, I was ready to slip into my dress and after managing to zip the back myself, I heard a familiar _pop _and behind me stood Fred Weasley.

I gasped slightly at the sight of him, my hand automatically clapping over my heart. "What on Earth are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

He said nothing and instead reached out and wrapped me out into a fierce hug. He hugged me too hard, making it even more had to breathe, but after a while, he loosened his arms and stepped back, staring down at me directly in the eye.

"I should ask you the same," he mumbled, his gaze fierce.

I frowned, and placed my hands on my hips. "And why is that?"

"You've run to the enemy. It's not safe-"

"The enemy?" I exclaimed in anger. "You honestly think my mother is the enemy?" I felt foolish the moment I uttered the words. Of _course _she was the enemy. She sided with my father and brother, and her sister, all who were Death Eaters, and believed strictly in the pure-blood race. I looked down and shook my head. "It's just my mother and Draco here. My mother still treats me the same way she did before I went to Hogwarts. I promise you that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. And Draco and I have been getting along really well-"

It was his turn to interrupt me. "What about all the Death Eaters in your ballroom?" he demanded, reaching out and grabbing a hold of my biceps and shaking me slightly. "They all know you're in the Order and they see you as much as a threat as Harry. Neither your mum nor brother can stop _them. _They'll kill any member they can get their hands on."

"How do you know they know?" I asked.

It was a long story short, but the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts, when I spent the summer with Sirius and the Order in London, he permitted me to join, though with Dumbledore's permission, even though I was under aged. Some part of both knew how dedicated I was to protecting Harry and ending Voldemort for good – I also had plenty of insight on my family from previous years and about their ties with Voldemort, and the fact that I knew more about the Dark Arts than I was comfortable with (thanks to my father's teachings). There was plenty of dispute when the issue was raised; Molly saw me as one of her own like she did Harry and refused me to join. She believed I was much to young, and she was right. Even Harry had plenty more first hand experiences with Voldemort, but it was about protecting Harry, not I. (I also knew Sirius wanted me to be apart of it so we could be apart of something together and so he could have a more watchful eye on me, as silly as it sounded.)

"I remember hearing it from the other members a while back."

"But how could they-"

"They know and keep track of every member, Adeline," he said softly, his anger slowly lifting.

"My father knows then," I mumbled more to myself, wondering if my mother knew. I was sure that if she did, that would be the last straw for her and she wouldn't have welcomed me home like she had.

"Most likely." Fred stepped closer and touched my chin with his index finger and thumb, gently forcing my eyes up to his. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he whispered sweetly, pressing a kiss to my lips.

The furthered the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I really missed him.

He broke away after a while, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "What exactly is the occasion?" he asked.

"My parents...well, erm, my mother plans a Christmas Eve ball every year and invites her and my father's friends. Wait, how'd you know there were Death Eaters in my ball room?" I asked, confused.

"I apparated first into your back yard and I recognized some of them through the windows," he replied, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"You have to go," I mumbled, avoiding his eye. "If anyone catches you-"

"I don't care," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I do," I sighed, pushing him away gently. "Please, just go. I promise I'll be at the Burrow in the afternoon tomorrow."

He didn't respond, just peered into my eyes. After a moment, he nodded, kissed me once more, then disappeared with another _pop. _


	5. Chapter 5

I ventured out into the hallway and found Draco's bedroom door. I knocked softly, hoping he was inside.

"Come in," he called out.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. I looked up and found Draco tying his black tie.

He didn't look up, and continued with what he was doing.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, dear sister," he said half sarcastically.

"Please don't get angry. But I need to know what you and the other Death Eaters keep track of."

He stopped what he was doing, and slowly looked up at me with rage. He looked like he wanted to rip my arm off; months ago, we made an agreement to never speak of Voldemort, nor of the Death Eaters, unless Draco wanted to.

"Please, Draco, I wouldn't ask unless it was extremely important."

He continued to look at me through hateful eyes. After a moment, he said, "what do you want to know?"

"Do you know," I started, using 'you' in reference to all the Death Eaters, "all who are in the Order of the Phoenix? And who helped try to get the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries last school year?"

He tensed slightly, but nodded. "Yes."

"Am I on both lists?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me, his hatred gone, and instead sadness taking over. Regret. Quilt. "Yes. We all know who your allegiance resides with."

My eyes grew slightly, and I looked away.

"You can't stay down there, Adeline. You have to make an appearance for mother, but you have to get away from here. All of the Death Eaters are down there. Even Aunt Bella. And Greyback. They will both do anything they can to hurt you."

I didn't know how to respond. They were after me.

He looked over at his clock and heaved a sigh. "I have to go down there," he said quietly. "And don't run yet. Promise me."

"I promise."

He approached me then and hugged me close, then let go and continued from his room.

I waited in his room, thinking about everything he told me, when a house elf I didn't recognize poked his head through the door.

"Miss Malfoy?" he squeaked.

"Yes, dear?" I asked sweetly with a smile.

"You're wanted in the ballroom," he squeaked, looking rather frightened.

"Thank you, sir," I replied respectively, but he disappeared with a pop.

I stood up slowly and forced myself to the end of the hallway. I stepped down the steps into the massive drawing room we had, then stepped down another flight to the ground floor. I walked to the huge double doors that led into the ballroom where I could hear music and laughter.

The doors opened for me, and at once, everyone turned to look at me. Most were friends of my parents, including all the Death Eaters I'd encountered over the years, who looked at me with eagerness as if I were a helpless muggle.

They smiled at me, but it was a smile that told me to watch out. It gave me uncomfortable chills.

Then all of a sudden, someone took me in their arms and danced us to the center of the dance floor. When I faced him, I realized it was Yaxley, who was smiling down at me with a cold twinkle in his eye.

I looked around and realized everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Leave it up to your dear mother to still love you and cherish you after all you've failed as," he chuckled down at me.

I couldn't do anything but take what he was saying; I would be foolish to argue with him.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman though, I must say," he added, looking at me up and down.

I glared up at him, but he just spun my in his arms.

"We know everything, my dear," he whispered in my ears as he pulled me into him, my back against his front. "Especially your father and the Dark Lord. We watch your every move." He spun me from him once again and caught me back into the beginnings of a waltz.

I looked around me to see Draco, staring at us from afar, as well as Greyback, sizing me up as new prey.

"At Hogwarts as well?" I wondered as we continued to dance, away from the crowd.

"Of course," he smiled, his hand on the small of my back slipping downward. "Snape takes care of that for us."

All of a sudden, a tingling feeling swept over me, and I realized I couldn't speak. I couldn't make a sound at all.

He broke away from me, and gently took my hand, and led me to one of the smaller doors that led from the ballroom.

When I turned around, I found Greyback holding Draco back as he locked eyes with me and tried to struggle toward me.

The minute the doors shut behind us, everything was black and I felt as if I was being pulled through a tight rubber tube.

Then all of a sudden, the lights were on again and Yaxley was once again holding my hand. We were in front of the closed door in one of the random, unused bedrooms in the manor.

Yaxley took off the spell, then waved his hand across the room. Then he looked back at me, smiled, and all of a sudden, pulled out his wand and screamed, "_crucio!_"

It felt as if a thousand white hot knives were stabbing me all over my body, over and over again. I had fallen to the ground because of the pain. It was excruciating, like I was in a bath of fire. It stopped for a split second, but then it started all over again, far worse than the first time. I continued to scream and writhe under the pain.

"What is Potter planning after the end of this year at Hogwarts?" he demanded.

I continued to scream.

"What is Dumbledore teaching him? What are they after? _Tell me_!" he demanded, hitting me with the curse again.

He continued to hit me over and over, asking me over again, until the door burst open and Bellatrix, Greyback, and my mother came storming in.

Yaxley stopped at once and turned to face them.

"Yaxley!" my mother shouted, and rushed over to me and cradled my head in her lap.

"She's the enemy, Cissy," Bellatrix stated coldly.

"She's your niece, Bella! And my daughter!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

"And so was Nymphodora! And Andromeda was our sister, Cissy! Do you think I care about Adeline?" she demanded wickedly.

"She's _mine_, Bella! She's just a girl! She doesn't know any bet-"

"Of course she knows better! She _chose_ to listen to Sirius over you and Lucius! She _chose_ to make sure she wasn't in Slytherin! She _chose_ to join the Order against _us_ with Sirius! She _chose_ Dumbledore's Army over us and fought _me_ and _your husband_ in the Department of Mysteries last spring!" she screamed. "She _chose_ the Weasley family, full of blood traitors, over us. She's nothing but a traitor. The enemy."

I let her say everything as I clung to my mother and cried. I was still sore from the curse.

"I think it's time to go," my mother mumbled, and when everyone just looked at her, she screamed, "OUT!"

Only Bellatrix stayed as Yaxley and Greyback turned into a black smoke and flowed from the room and out from the house.

Then, Draco came barging into the room and sat next to me on the bed, taking one of my hands.

"Draco!" Bella roared. He looked at her, feeling torn. "Don't you dare give her any sympathy, she's the enem-"

"BELLA, SHUT UP!" my mother screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She looked taken aback, then looked to Draco. "My dear?" she inquired, holding out her hand.

He stood up slowly, looked from me and my mother to his Aunt Bella. He took her hand and they disapperated.

I looked up at my mother again, and burst into more tears. She held me until I cried it out.

When I was close to finished, she drew a bath for me, and left me alone in the hot, soothing water. I stayed in their for a few hours, hugging my legs to my chest and letting the tears continue.

By the time I was finished, the party had broken up and the mansion was empty and once again cold and lonely.

I went into my room and wrapped myself in some pajamas and climbed into my huge bed. After a few minutes, my mother came in the room and climbed into bed next to me, and brushed my hair. She always did it for me when I was younger and it was always soothing for me.

After my hair was detangled but still drying in ringlet curls, she just held me while I cried. I fell asleep in her arms, and woke up several hours later, the room dark, and no one else in my bed but myself. Then I heard my door open and in slid Draco.

He rushed to the bed and sat next to me, holding one of my hands in his lap. I only looked at him, saw the worry and sympathy in his eyes, and began to cry once more.

"You could feel it," I mumbled, looking away from him.

"Yes. It's how mother knew. She knows how pain works between us," he explained.

I looked at him again, then at the clock. I managed a smile and said, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

A sad smile broke on his face, but he said, "merry Christmas, Adeline."

We were silent for several minutes before I asked, "where did you go with Bellatrix?"

He looked away while his jaw tightened. "I can't tell you."

I was afraid of that.

"I need to show you something," I said after another few minutes of silence.

I took my hand away from him and climbed out of bed, and went to the loose floorboards near my window. He looked at me curiously, and watched as I stepped on the end of the floorboard, and the other end popped up. I bent down and retrieved the box that held the hundreds of letters I had from Sirius. I lowered the floorboard and took the box to the bed, and sat next to Draco. I took out several large stacks of letters all addressed to 'Adeline' and looked for number one. I had marked them over the years.

Draco looked at me curiously, wondering who in the hell would write all these letters.

"God, was the Weasel _that_ pathetic trying to get you?" he couldn't help but ask.

I stopped, turned, and glared at him. "Don't you dare start with me, tonight. I've been through hell."

He nodded and avoided my gaze.

When I couldn't find envelope one, the very first letter I got from Sirius, I remembered when my father threw it in the fire in the drawing room. I sighed, and began looking for letter three, four, and five, whom I remember having information again of why Sirius wanted to make sure I was taught right and what he began telling me.

When I handed him the letters, he looked at me funny, but took them and began reading them. After letter five, he placed them all down slowly, then peered at me.

"These are all the reasons you were nothing like us. Why the hat made you a Gryffindor...why you befriended the Weasley's and Potter...and Granger...why you were against the Dark-"

"Yes, Draco. It's because of Sirius. Even before him I didn't understand why blood status made any difference, but Sirius was the one who really led me...against you."

"He wrote you every what, week, since you were seven?"

I nodded. "They weren't as frequent after he got out of Azkaban. He was looking for Harry. And me, but mostly Harry. Harry didn't have parents and I did so, he thought I..." I started to cry again, just thinking about Sirius. "He loved me like his daughter when father didn't. And Bellatrix took him away from me! She took him from me and Harry! I was going to live with him at Grimmauld Place in London with the rest of the Order-"

I stopped there and just realized I gave away the hiding place. "Shit," I said under my breath. "Shit!" I screamed louder. "I can't even talk to you about what's going on and you're my own brother! We're supposed to be enemies and for once in your life since even before Hogwarts you're treating me like your sister!"

I was off the bed again, passing around the room as he continued to read letter after letter.

"He really loved you," he mumbled, looking up at me.

I stopped and looked at him. He didn't seem to be worrying about my ranting.

"He did."

"When did you first meet him? After all these letters?"

I went over to the bed again and peered over the letter in his hand. It was the one he wrote right before I went to Hogwarts, telling me he didn't care what I was sorted in.

"Our third year at Hogwarts. He wrote me telling me to meet him in the mountains during our first Hogsmeade trip."

I remembered it perfectly the more I thought about it. I climbed up to the closest cave on the mountains that overlooked Hogsmeade and found a shaggy black dog panting on the floor of the cave. A set of clothes was next to him; they looked like prisoner's clothes. I had brought plenty of food and water from the Three Broomsticks, and I was shocked to see the dog. Did he harm Sirius? Where was Sirius?

I turned around and was about to leave when the dog barked. I turned around and there stood Sirius, in the prisoner's clothes, smiling down at me. I was only thirteen at the time. I had on a hoodie and some jeans, and my hair was straight and falling almost all the way down my back.

"My Adeline?" he asked as if he were my father.

"Sirius?" I asked, hardly recognizing him from the photograph he had sent me once, years ago.

He smiled even wider and enveloped me in a tight hug. I remember hugging him back, his body frail and week.

I let go of him and said, "here," and handed him the bag I had.

It had a few shepherds pies, pumpkin pasties, a cauldron cake, and vegetables. I also brought him a few bottles of butter beer along with a jug of water. He looked through the bag and smiled. I had brought a few of his favorites.

"My dear, I can't thank you enough," he said, then sat down and began to eat.

I looked around and realized as the wind picked up that it grew cold.

There was a pile of wood in the center of the cave, and when Sirius saw me staring, he stopped and held out his hand.

"Your wand?" he asked kindly.

I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He pointed it at the fire and said, "_incindio_!"

A spark shooted from the end of his wand and a fire was lit into the wood. He handed my wand back to me, and I sat down across from him, watching him eat just about everything. There was one of just about everything left, and he offered but I refused.

"I already ate with Fred and George Weasley in the Three Broomsticks. It's all for you," I explained.

He smile at me graciously an finished shortly after. He continued with the few bottles of butter beer, and stared at me across the fire.

"You look like your father," he mentioned, taking a swig from the bottle. "Same pointed features."

I looked away and down into the fire. Even then I hated my father.

"Forgive me; I haven't seen you in thirteen years," he smiled, which faded when I didn't look up.

"Why me, Sirius?" I asked after a while. "Why not Draco?"

"The way you looked at me when I first met you. So sweet, and so innocent. You were a true gift and I knew your parents would just shove their idiotic views down your throat. I couldn't let that happen. Adeline, I fell in love the first time I saw you and I wanted to protect you. You're my daughter, Addy, and I've always seen you as one."

At that I smiled and peered into his warm eyes.

"And I can already tell you're not like your parents or brother. You've been nothing but kind to me, especially now."

My smile grew.

"I don't know who I'd be without you," I said, and it was his turn to smile. "And I'm happy with who I am."

I relished in the memory and when I looked at Draco I realized I was crying. I missed him so much.

"I need to go. Just for a little while. I need to go somewhere," I explained and grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on.

"Where are you going?" he asked, dropping the letters.

"London," I said, walking back to the bed and putting back all the letters in the box. I stowed it back under the floor board, and reached for my Firebolt in the corner of my room.

"On Christmas morning?" he asked.

"Yes." I took the broom and hurried from my room down two sets of stairs and opened the front doors.

Draco ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said and mounted my broom. "I'll be home before mother wakes!" I called as I soared up to the sky.

"Adeline!" he called.

I ignored him and took off in a hurry toward Grimmauld Place.

I got there in an hour's time, and managed to let myself into the house without being spotted. I left my broom by the door and quietly crept up to Sirius's room. I opened the door slowly and saw his room to be a mess. A random bicycle was leaning on his bed, dust was everywhere as well as papers. I went to his dresser to find a medium sized portrait. It had a big chair in the background, with a small side table next to it, and a single candle stick burning. The chair was empty and the rest of the room was dark beside where the candle stick was. I then looked down at the dresser and found a picture of me, taken before my fifth year at Hogwarts, when the Weasley's and I stayed at Grimmauld Place with Sirius.

It was a moving picture, and all I did was laugh and smile. One next to it had Sirius and I, half hugging as Arthur took our picture. Then we laughed and smiled. I looked over and saw similar pictures of he and Harry.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again, my dear love," I heard someone say.

I gasped when I realized Sirius was in the chair, looking at me with a smile.

"Sirius!" I gasped, grasping the frame. "When? How?"

"A little while ago. Dumbledore was of some help."

I began to tear up again. "I _never_ thought I'd see you again. Or at least hear your voice!"

"Nor did I, my dear," he smiled again. "I miss you and Harry terribly."

I nodded and burst into tears. "It's not fair," I cried softly.

"Don't cry, Adeline."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, ignoring him. "She takes and takes and she doesn't stop!"

I picked up the books around me and began to throw them around the room. I picked up anything then, and hurled them at the walls. I stopped after a few minutes and sunk to the ground, crying.

"Adeline," he said, getting out of his chair and coming closer in the portrait. "Adeline, love-"

"You were my father when Lucius wasn't!" I cried.

"Adeline, please," he begged. "It kills me to see you so torn."

"And what about Harry? You were everything to him! Everything!" I cried more.

He let me cry my emotions out, which lasted for several minutes. When I had succumbed to sniffles and loose tears slipping down my cheeks, he tried again.

"My love, I am here now," he tried to explain.

"You're a portrait, Sirius," I mumbled helplessly.

"A portrait you can see and talk to. Would you rather me not be here altogether because I can leave," he insisted.

"No!" I exclaimed, and stood back up to look at him. "Don't leave me again."

He looked at me with anguish, and placed his hand flat against the portrait he saw me through.

"My love," he whispered.

I placed my hand over his, but was disappointed to only feel canvas. I dropped my hand and looked around his room, taking in all that was he.

"Why exactly are you here? It is Christmas eve, my dear," he wondered aloud.

"You remember my dearest brother Draco?" I mocked, still looking around the room.

"The little git who gave you hell for plenty of your life? How can I forget. Bellatrix adores him."

"The very one," I agreed. "Well, we've grown quite close this year at school due to certain events, and he managed to get me to return to the Manor to see my mother for at least one more Christmas," I explained.

I turned back around, and remembered the way Yaxley handled me.

"But then a few things happened," I mumbled, starting to cry again.

"Oh, no, dear, what happened?"

"Yaxley," I answered simply.

"What'd the bastard do?" he demanded.

"He... tortured me using the Cruciatus curse," I mumbled, wiping away the tears that continued to fall down my cheeks.

Sirius's jaw tightened and his gripped the back of the chair forcefully, his knuckles turning white. "Dammit, if you and Harry were under my protection-"

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been the one walking into Voldemort's inner circle," I mumbled.

He didn't speak and instead returned to the chair, seeming to need to calm himself.

"They know everything," I added after a few moments of silence. "They know I'm in the Order and they know I fought them last year in the Department of Mysteries. Yaxley...wanted information about what Harry and Dumbledore are up to," I explained.

"My love, go to the Burrow. Stay with Molly and Arthur; be with Fred. You're safe there," he said after another few moments. "Go now. Promise me you won't go back to the Manor."

"Sirius, I can't promise you that," I admitted, looking straight at the portrait. "My mother is a mess without my father and I haven't been home to her in years. And Draco...he's up to something, but he won't tell me what. It's killing him, and I can't help but worry. We may have hated each other for years, but he's my twin and I know when something is up with him." I explained. "I have to stay for Christmas morning, but I will be at the Burrow tonight, and I'm staying there for the rest of my holiday."

When he didn't say anything more, I added, "I can take care of myself."

He looked down and let out a small chuckle. "With a heart as big as yours, my dear, I think not, but I have to hope you can. I can't come out of this portrait and stop you. Just please, be alert, and be careful."

"I will, I promise," I smiled lightly.

I turned to go when he called out, "Adeline?"

"Yes?" I answered, turning back around.

I looked to see a medium sized wooden box, with my name etched beautifully on the top in gold, in Sirius's lap as he continued to sit in the chair.

"I'll always have you with me," he smiled, placing a hand protectively over the box. It was his box of all my letters I had sent him over the years.

"How in the-" I wondered, stopping short.

"Magic," he smiled wider. I returned the smile.

"And I will always have you, Sirius."

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you," I replied. "Merry Christmas, Sirius."

But I turned to leave before I could hear him utter anything back. Saying goodbye, especially like this, was never easy.

I found myself back at the front door and grabbed my broomstick. After stepping outside, I took off for the Manor. I got back inside the gates just as the sun began to rise, and as I began the huge walk to the double front doors,

I saw them pulled open, and out stepped Draco. He neither looked as if he'd slept, nor if he'd changed clothes from the last time I saw him.

"Where'd you go?" he barked, and instead of waiting for an answer, grabbed my wrist forcefully and began pulling me inside.

"Answer me, Adeline," he barked sternly, sounding like our father. He tightened the grip on my wrist, which only infuriated me.

"You're not Lucius," I stammered, managing to release my wrist. "And I don't have to answer to you."

He began reaching for his wand in his suit, but I was too quick. I punched him square in the nose, which gave a snapping sound, and caused him to double over.

The moment his nose broke though, my own felt as if it was punched, but it didn't break. I didn't succumb to the pain and marched past him into the Manor.

He ran in after me, and after shutting the door, I could hear him set his nose, which caused a moment of pain to come to mine as well. We both gave out a groan at the same time, but I continued on my rush upstairs.

"What kind of a witch resorts to Muggle violence to solve her problems?" he taunted as he climbed the stairs after me. "You have a wand and I know you have no problem using it. Stop being a coward and hurt me like the witch I know you are!"

"Shut up!" I screamed once I turned around and faced him. "Just for one moment in your life, shut the bloody hell up! Why do you always have to patronize me!" I screamed, tired of him taking his stress out on me. "I don't know what your Dark Lord is making you do, but don't you dare take it out on me, Draco. Not when I've been here to worry about you and try to help you."

He only stared at me, his anger gone, but blood continued to drip down his face.

"Why do you treat me like Lucius did? Why do you have to be in control of me? Why can't you see me as an equal human being?" They were rhetorical questions, but he winced when I compared him to Lucius.

"I'm not our father," he stammered, anger growing on his face.

My face fell, only because I began to sympathize him. "Draco, you are."

I turned to go up toward my room, but when I turned around, our mother was at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed.

I realized I had my coat on and that I still had my broomstick in hand.

"Where have you been, Adeline?" she asked, worried.

I met her eyes, and she leaned to see what was wrong with her precious boy.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, and ran down the stairs to him, who was a few stairs behind me. "What on Earth..." she began, holding his face in her hands.

"I punched him," I confessed, looking at them.

"Adeline, why would you hit your brother?" she wondered, shocked.

"Because he won't let me help him," I spat angrily, and hurried up the stairs and into my room.

I threw my broomstick across the room, but no harm was done. I picked up all the books my parents forced down my throat when I was little and began to throw them at the walls.

I knew my mother at least loved me, and she showed it when I grew up, compared to my father, but Draco was her favorite child. It was obvious with my father; he hated me for who I was and cherished Draco for being the smaller version of himself. Even though my mother was more affectionate and willing to acknowledge me as her daughter even though all that had happened, she was still a pure blood favorer, and even if not a Death Eater, supported Voldemort. I made impeccable grades at Hogwarts and made all O's in my O.W.L's. I was over all a clever witch, almost as much as Hermione. Yet Draco, the perfect child, who always took to their teachings, the flawless being who never defied them, was the favorite child. I realized that I had thrown most of the books off of the shelves, and even threw some of the figurines I cherished as a child.

My mother and Draco came rushing in, and I stopped immediately, realizing I had one of the ballerinas in my hand.

She looked at me with terror, and luckily, she was the only one I had picked up.

I was breathing heavily, and after I set her back down next to her friends, I mumbled, "I'm very sorry."

I looked at my mother and brother, both staring at me with amazement. I ignored them and heaved my school trunk onto my bed, and opened it. I began to throw some things back into it that I had taken out over the night.

"Adeline, what are you doing?" my mother finally asked.

"I'm packing, mother," I sighed, walking over to the loose floorboard. I stepped on the end and once again, the plank lifted in the air, and I took out the box that had 'Sirius' written across it.

"It's Christmas morning; where the hell are you going?"

I walked back over to the floorboard and began taking out more photographs, books, and trinkets Sirius has given me over the years.

"What is all that?" she asked, eyes glued to the box.

"Nothing, mother," I snapped, and placed the objects in the box. I took the box and placed it safely in the trunk, then shut the trunk.

"Where are you going?" my mother snapped again.

"The _Weasley's_," Draco spat before I could. "To see her beloved Weasel."

"Don't tell me you're still seeing that boy, Adeline!" my mother exclaimed as she followed me from my room.

At the top of the stairs, I levitated my trunk, not caring I wasn't supposed to use magic at home yet, and had it follow me down the stairs.

"I happen to love that _boy_, mother," I said angrily, as she followed me, Draco following her with my broomstick in hand.

"She wants to marry him, mother," Draco said happily, obviously ignoring all of what I had yelled at him not ten minutes ago.

She stopped, her mouth gapped open as she stared at me. "You would do that to me? You would do that to this family?" she asked.

In all my anger, my trunk dropped. I was no longer looking at my mother, but focusing on Draco, who was returning the same anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, then picked up my trunk again.

I marched over to the fire place, threw my trunk in, and grabbed my broom from his hands. I threw that in too, then quickly hugged my mother. I took a handful of floo powder from beside the fireplace, stepped inside, and said, "the burrow," and threw the powder at my feet.

In an instant I was standing in the fireplace at the Burrow.

Molly was in the kitchen cooking, with George and Fred by her side.

"Who in their right mind would be using the floo network at this-" Fred began to ask before he turned around.

He stopped mid sentence, dropped what he was doing, and rushed over to me, pulling me close.

He kissed me several times, and hugged me close all the same.

"I want to get married," I blurted out when we broke apart.

"Well, merry Christmas to me," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Fred, I'm serious," I said sternly, seeing George and Molly watching us. "As soon as possible."

His smile widened, and he turned to Molly.

"You could have grandchildren sooner than you think, mum," he said, in reference to Bill and Fleur.

Molly smiled and came over to wrap up both in a tight hug. "I always knew you'd become a part of this family, Adeline," she smiled.

"Thank you, Molly," I smiled, hugging her. "But I'm serious. I want to be a Weasley as soon as I can be."

"Oh dear, you'll have to wait until your birthday. You'll be of age then. I don't think your mother or father would give you the permission you need now to marry Fred," she explained sadly.

"Then June 5th. June 5th will be our wedding," I said seriously, gazing into Fred's warm eyes.

His smile was huge, and he kissed me once more on the lips.

"My love, you look very tired. Why don't you go to bed for a while?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I smiled and wrapped one of my own around his hips.

"I need to. I'm exhausted," I agreed as I followed him up the stairs.

He closed our door behind us once we got to our room, and began kissing me immediately.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked between kisses.

I kissed him back, forgetting how much I missed being this close to him.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. And there's going to be another war. I can feel it," I explained after I broke apart.

"As long as you love me," he smiled, kissing me once more.

"I do, Fred. I think too much sometimes," I giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I saw the premiere of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two_ today (I dressed up like Hermione) and it got me so inspired to continue with this fanfic (besides putting me to tears). I have no intention of ending it without completing it; you guys and the Harry Potter movies and books are my inspiration. I do appreciate all of the positive feedback lately; you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the last Harry Potter film.

* * *

When I awoke next, Fred was walking into the room, a mug and an envelope in one hand, and a small black box in the other.

"Morning, sleepy head," he smiled, and sat next to me on the bed.

I sat up and kissed him, and took the mug after he handed it to me.

"What time is it?" I wondered, rubbing one of my eyes.

"Just after nine," he smiled, and kissed my head.

"Mmm," I hummed, still tired. I didn't get enough sleep.

"Your mother owled you a letter just after you fell asleep," he explained, and handed me the letter.

I looked down at it to see my name written in her beautiful cursive. I tossed it aside and took a sip of the tea.

"Don't be stubborn, love," Fred sighed, and took the letter.

"No, Fred, I really don't want to hear it," I sighed, placing my mug down.

"Well I do," he insisted, opening the letter.

_"Adeline, after everything that has happened to us over the years, I never expected you to ever come home again. It surprised me even more that it was your brother who convinced you to return to the one place that has caused you so much emotional pain. Just tonight it has become a place where you've endured physical pain. Never have I wanted either of my children to become witness to such violence, no matter who they are or which side they are, in their own house. _

_"Our values and opinions clash, but you're my baby girl and I will never abandon you, nor ever disown you. I'm sorry that after many years the Manor has still become a place that upsets you and causes such unhappiness. _

_"You don't know how much I love you, and how much I worry about you every time you are away from me. I hope you come home at least one last time, and trust when I say that it would be pleasant. I love you very much and hope that whatever you plan to do, that you will keep yourself safe for me._

_"Merry Christmas, Narcissa."_

Tears already made tracks down my cheeks by the time Fred finished.

"Physical pain?" he asked with serious eyes.

I looked down and wiped my eyes. "Draco and I fought."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"That git!" he exclaimed. "I expected him to have some decency to not hit his own twin sister! And I'm surprised he would even hit someone. Seems too muggle for him."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Several owls are bringing over all of your Christmas presents as well," he said.

I rolled my eyes and wiped at my eye.

He looked at me, and placed a hand on the side of my face.

I looked up at him then, tears continuing to accumulate.

He leaned in and kissed me, then reached for the box.

"Adeline, Narcissa Malfoy," he began, slowly opening the box. "Will you marry me?" he asked, and inside the box was a huge diamond in a sterling silver band.

I smiled through my tears, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him, over and over.

"Of course. Nothing else would make me so happy," I smiled, my tears stopping.

He relaxed and smiled, then took my left hand and slipped on the ring.

"I love you," he said, and kissed me.

* * *

I stayed with the Weasley's with Harry until it was time to go back home, two weeks after Christmas.

Harry and everyone in the Weasley family were ecstatic for Fred and I, but they all always knew we'd get married.

When we got back to school, everyone had figured out I was engaged to Fred. All of our friends were happy for us, but some thought I was crazy for getting married at seventeen, and others, like most Slytherins in my year only made fun of me, but I did not care.

A few days after our first day back, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were back in our Defense Against The Dark Arts class. I wasn't paying attention, though I knew Snape had asked a question, because Hermione's hand shot in the air from beside me.

"Miss Malfoy?" Snape called on me.

I looked up at him, not knowing what in the world he asked.

"Or should I call you Mrs. Weasley. What an unfortunate family to marry into. I see your brother-in-law is already rubbing off on you. You aren't even paying attention."

I could hear a few Slytherins laughing, and I saw Draco staring at me with cold eyes.

"Professor, I hardly think it's appropriate to bring up such personal issues, and to insult one's family, who happens to be another student in this classroom."

"Detention, Mrs. Weasley, tonight at seven," he snapped, and began walking up to the front.

"For what?" I demanded, standing up angrily. "For pointing out your faults? For getting upset at something I should get upset about? And professor, I am not married yet, I am still a Malfoy," I explained.

"No you're not," Draco snapped. "You haven't been one since you were eleven."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he was bringing this up in class.

"Twenty points for Slytherin," Snape awarded.

"For what?" I yelled, still standing, everyone looking at me.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'd like you to sit down now. And detention for a week. Every night at seven starting today. And ten points from Gryffindor."

He walked back up to the front and began turning pages in his book, when he looked back at me and realized I was still standing.

"Mrs. Weasley, your seat?"

My eyes narrowed in anger. I slapped my book shut, picked it up, and turned to leave.

"Miss Malfoy, I will not tolerate that behavior in my classroom!" he yelled as I went.

I opened the door, stepped in the hallway, and turned around to face him.

"I'm not in your classroom!" I yelled, slammed the door, and hurried down the hall toward the staircases.

After the class had ended, I was called to Dumbledore's office.

I was on my way during a class change, when a hand grabbed my wrist from behind. I turned around to find the owner to be Pansy, with Crabbe, Goyle, and my brother behind her.

"Take your hand off me, Parkinson, or I'll be sure to get even more detention," I threatened.

"Beautiful ring, _Weasley_. Who did your fiancé steal it from?" she sneered, taking my hand and examining my diamond.

"Pansy..." I threatened, snatching my hand away.

"How many red-haired, poor-children do you plan to have? Twelve? Like his pompous mother? You'll lose your figure soon-"

And then I pounced on her, sending us both to the floor. She screamed at first, but then began to scratch me and pull my too long hair, which definitely served as a disadvantage, but I began to punch her.

All around us began to egg us on, when soon enough, a giant pair of arms heaved me off of Pansy.

"Adeline, quit. Stop fightin'," Hagrid said sternly.

I was still struggling, wanting to rip Pansy bit by bit.

"Miss Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall screamed once she saw Pansy. "I _do not_ tolerate any such behavior in my house! Especially when this is the behavior portrayed on one's way for a previous punishment! Child, what has gotten into you today?"

Hagrid set me down and Pansy was feeling her face as she started to cry.

"She can't manage her anger!" she spat.

"You daft git!" I screamed, and tried to lunge at her again.

Pansy screamed and ran behind Goyle, but Hagrid caught me and refrained me.

"Miss Malfoy!" McGonagall screamed again. "To Professor Dumbledore's office, now!" she yelled, and followed Hagrid and I as Hagrid pulled me toward Dumbledore's office.

We were greeted by Snape and Dumbledore when we arrived in the office, and Hagrid sat me down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, so wonderful to see you. How was your holiday?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Would you like the truth, Professor, or a stressed happy story?" I wondered respectively.

"The truth as always, my dear," he smiled.

"Not well, Professor, I regret to inform you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Malfoy. Anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you, professor," I smiled.

"Ah, and congratulations on your engagement. I know you'll make Mr. Weasley very happy."

"Thank you, Professor," I smiled.

"Professor, Professor Hagrid and I found Miss Malfoy fighting with Miss Parkinson. But not dueling. Fighting like a Muggle!" McGonagall explained.

"Is this true, Adeline?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes, Professor. I attacked Parkinson."

"And what would you suggest as punishment for this incident, Minerva?"

"Suspension from the Quidditch team, no doubt, for the rest of the year, and detention every week for the next six weeks," she bargained.

"Adeline, do you find this fair?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"Minerva, please, if that is all," he said politely.

"Detention on Friday, Malfoy, at six. Don't be late," she said. She looked at me with sheer disappointment, but I did not blame her. She gazed at me one more moment, and turned to go with Hagrid.

"And Severus," Dumbledore began, "you've already told me of the circumstances that happened in your classroom earlier. We have already talked it over, between you and I, but Adeline, I'm sorry. I can understand your anger, but I can't let it go unpunished."

"I understand, Professor, and Professor Snape, I am very sorry for my behavior in your classroom. I will assure you it will not happen again," I said respectively.

"Very well, Miss Malfoy, but detention, every night except for the weekend, for the next two weeks at seven each night," he explained.

"Yes, Professor," I agreed.

"Don't be late," he added, then left the office.

"Adeline, I'm afraid I will have to inform your mother of your behavior," Dumbledore spoke up when it was just him and me.

"Yes, Professor, I understand."

"Tell me, child, what did Miss Parkinson say to you for you to act so aggressively? I know you well enough to not be a young lady who acts without reason."

"She insulted my fiancé, and our family. I am very protective of the Weasley's, and I'm sorry, Professor, but I regret nothing," I explained.

"Very well, Adeline. I will be sure to have a talk with Miss Parkinson soon. She shall not be bothering you. But I must request an apology to Miss Parkinson."

"I understand, Professor."

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about, my dear?" he asked.

"No, Professor."

"Then enjoy your day, Miss Adeline, and please do come to me if anything is bothering you."

"Yes, Professor," I said, and left his office.

After being late to my Advanced Potions class, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. As I walked in, I got some very odd looks. Many looked even more proud of me, and a lot of others thought I was going mental. I ignored the Gryffindor table for the time being, and headed to the Slytherin table.

Many in my year made jokes about my Muggle fighting, but I ignored them and walked up to Pansy, who screamed and hid behind Draco when she saw me.

"She's going to fight me again! She's a vicious, Muggle loving-"

"You're not making this apology any easier, Parkinson," I said through gritted teeth, seeing most of the Professors' eyes on me.

"You're not here to apologize, you want to hurt me again!" she yelled.

I ignored her, and the looks from Draco, and sighed. "Parkinson, we've hated each other since first year, and even though I honestly can't stand you, I really am sorry for the way I treated you," I said honestly.

She glared at me, but eased up, and turned her hard look into a smile. "Well, I guess your being cursed over the holiday is punishment enough. I accept."

My eyes widened, and I looked down at Draco.

"Problem, sister?" he sneered.

"What have I done to you to deserve this, Malfoy?" I asked, tears leaking from my eyes. I turned to go, and began to run out of the Great Hall.

I went directly to the Gryffindor common room and up to my dorm, crying until my next class.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Draco continued to treat me just like when we were eleven for several weeks. He stopped tormenting me, I realized, by the middle of February, but he wasn't really giving anyone much attention.

I served detention with Snape, which consisted mostly of writing down his lesson plans, and copying all the lesson down in hand from which the question had come from that I wasn't able to answer.

Detention lasted an hour each day, and once I finished with the lesson plans and copying the chapter, he made me scrub his classroom floor with a brush and soapy water, since I wanted to 'act like a Muggle' with the incident with Pansy.

My detention with McGonagall was much more enjoyable, because she didn't humiliate me. She made me tutor her first years who were falling behind for an hour each week in Transfiguration. She knew how good I was at the subject, and I was the only one good enough to tutor it out of all the students she gave detention to.

I took my detentions without complaint, and worked hard. The only thing I hated about my punishment was not being able to play Quidditch.

Harry had to find a new chaser, which turned out to be a fifth year who I didn't know.

Being on the Quidditch team was one of my favorite things about school, but now that I had it taken away, my brother treated my like shit, and my only best friends were already out of Hogwarts, I was beginning to hate school. I kept up with my studies to make sure I made the highest marks, but I was ready for the summer. And my birthday.

I couldn't have been more ready for any birthday in my entire life.

By mid May, Katie Bell was back at school from healing at St. Mungo's. I was in the Great Hall, next to Neville, ignoring lunch, when I could see Harry talking to Katie in my peripheral vision.

After a moment, I realized my brother had walked up behind me, but he wasn't paying a bit of attention to me. He was staring at Katie and Harry.

It was the first time I had really looked at him. He looked skinny, his face sallow, and with dark purple rings under his eyes.

He turned to go in an instant, once he realized Harry looked at him.

Harry began to follow him out, and I knew the look on Harry's face all too well.

I got out of my own seat and began to follow Harry.

He followed after Draco down the left corridor from the Great Hall, and then down to the boy's bathroom on the first floor.

I was just down the empty hallway when I heard explosions from the bathroom.

"Harry!" I screamed and ran down the hallway.

Before I even appeared in the doorway, I heard Draco begin to say "Crucio" but Harry shouted "sectum sempra!"

I screamed out in pain as I hit the floor in the doorway, feeling as if an invisible sword slashed my abdomen.

I heard a body hit the floor and Harry appeared out of the corner.

"Adeline!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, what did you do?" I screamed, an arm wrapped around my stomach. "I know when he's hurt Harry!" I yelled, and managed to stagger over to the sinks, where Draco was on his back in a pool of blood and water, crying and shaking.

"Draco!" I screamed as I saw the blood staining his shirt from his chest. "No, no, no, no, no!"

I dropped to his side, and held his hand in my lap as I cried.

Harry walked out and began watching us, amazed at what he had done.

"Adeline, I didn't know-"

"No!" I yelled. "Just get out!" I screamed, and then walked in Snape, who walked to Draco and I, surveyed the damage, and looked at Harry.

"Leave, Harry!" I screamed, looking down at my twin, angry that I had to see him in such a state.

Harry backed away slowly and left.

Snape pulled out his wand, waved it over Draco's chest, and began chanting something that sounded like a song.

When the blood was gone, Snape and I managed to get him up to a standing position.

He didn't seem responsive, although conscious, as he wrapped an arm around both out necks.

We carried him out of the bathroom go find a crowd of students, as well as Harry, watching us.

"Get to your classes!" Snape barked, helping me carry Draco toward the hospital.

At once, all the students vanished and we managed to get Draco to the hospital wing.

By the time we placed him in a bed, he was unconscious and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in, attending to him immediately.

She began to ask Snape all sorts of questions, but I didn't pay attention to the answers.

I was in a chair next to the bed, holding onto one of Draco's hands, continuing to cry.

Once Snape was finished answering questions, he turned to me.

"Miss Malfoy, I think it wise that you leave," he advised sympathetically.

"No, Professor," I shook my head, continuing to stare at my brother.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy," he disagreed, grabbing my shoulders.

I looked at him, and wiped away one of my tears. "What did he do to him? What has Harry done?"

He let go of me immediately, and turned away.

"Professor, Draco and I feel each other's pain. Literally. When he gets hurt, I get hurt. When I get hurt, he gets hurt. It felt like something cut me open. Why would Harry use a spell like that?"

"I don't know why Potter does half the things he does. But I can assure you that your twin will be fine. We got to him in enough time that he should be as good as before. Now go, Madame needs to help him."

I stood up from the chair, but did not leave.

"You're helping my brother. With something. I know you are. What is He making him do?" I asked quietly.

"That does not concern you, Adeline," he sneered.

"Yes it does!" I whispered angrily. "You've known my father since you were eleven, have spent plenty of time with my Aunt and my father with the rest of the Death Eaters since the first war, and Draco favors you. And I know you favor him. We're in the Order together. It has everything to do with me!"

"You're a silly girl that is in way over her head. You have no business concerning what the Dark Lord has in store for your brother, and there is _no_ reason you should be in the Order. Your cousin was a fool to even insist you be apart of it," he sneered.

"Snape, what is Voldemort making my brother do?" I tried again. "He refuses to tell me."

"Addy?" Draco asked suddenly, using my childhood nickname.

I turned around to see him staring at me, looking quite shocked.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting back down next to him and taking his hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Potter hit you with a curse and you lost consciousness. We brought you here," Snape explained before I had a chance to.

He squeezed my hand tighter and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"Your twin was just leaving, Draco," Snape said, staring down at me.

I looked at Draco, who turned to me with sad eyes. "No, Addy, please don't go."

I didn't know what the hell had come over him but he was treating me like when we were kids. It was hard to hate him when he was acting so dependent on me.

"I have to. They have to take care of you and I have to go kill Harry," I explained. "I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised, and left the hospital wing, Draco shouting after me.

I managed to get to the common room, where Harry was waiting for me. The minute I stepped through the portrait, everyone got extremely quiet and looked at me. Harry stood up, and rushed over to me.

"Adeline! I didn't meant to hurt him! I had no-"

"No idea, Harry? Why in Merlin's name would you use a curse you're unfamiliar with?" I yelled. "You could have really hurt him, Harry. I'm on your side and I always will be but no matter how much Draco isn't, he's still _my_ _twin brother_!" I yelled.

"Adeline, please let me explain."

"Don't you dare tell me you got that curse from that damned book, Harry Potter," I said furiously, then hurried up to my dormitory.

* * *

Draco was to be in the hospital for a week and I visited him everyday. On the first night, I brought a chess set at about seven o'clock.

He had just made a move against my knight, and his rook smashed it to pieces.

He then looked at my left hand. He picked it up in his hand and examined it.

"When?" he asked, staring madly at the diamond, obviously impressed.

I looked down at our hands. "Our birthday."

"That's only a couple weeks away," he said blatantly.

"Yes," I said, and took my hand back.

"You'll be married at school..." he said obviously. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, Draco, it doesn't," I said firmly, glaring at him. "I know you aren't thrilled to be related to the Weasleys because of me, but just try to understand. I love Fred. I really do."

He remained silent and stared at the board in front of him.

"Wait until father hears about this," he mumbled.

"Draco!" I exclaimed. "Father is in Azkaban. Unless they're handing out a Daily Prophet to each prisoner each morning, I'll doubt he will know. And even if by some miracle he finds out, what the hell is he going to do? Lock me in the dungeon in the Manor?" I asked, suddenly recalling what my father did do when I pushed him to his limits as a child.

It was the first Christmas break of mine and Draco's first year at Hogwarts.

_It was about a week before the holidays and we were in the dining room, the four of us seated at the huge oak table for dinner._

_My father had treated Draco like his little prince the moment he saw him, and did nothing but ignore me. I was no longer his princess and all he did was sneer at me if we ever made eye contact. By then I knew fully well who Draco learned his sneering from._

_Tonight though, my father barely ate and instead stared at me through hateful eyes._

_"You've made friends, Adeline?" my mother asked me randomly._

_I looked up at her and smiled. She still treated me as though I was her perfect daughter. She still wasn't thrilled with the idea of where I was housed and who I associated with, but her love for Draco and me was so immense, it outshined her disappointment. _

_"Yes. These twins in my house. They're third years."_

_"Who are they?" she asked. "Your father and I may know their parents."_

_"Fred and George Weasley," I answered normally._

_Father dropped his knife on his plate and continued to stare at me._

_Draco began to snicker. "Oh, you're getting it now."_

_"Silence, Draco," father demanded, and he shut up at once._

_He stood up them, rage fuming from him._

_"Lucius," my mother warned, but he had already walked around the table towards me._

_He looked at me and gave me a wicked smile._

_"Tell me again, _my dear_," he mocked. "What was their last name?"_

_"Weasley?" I squeaked._

_Before I could react, he had grabbed my upper left arm and began pulling me from the room._

_"Lucius!" my mother called after him, standing up from the table, watching me being manhandled._

_"No, Narcissa," he shouted back and pulled me down toward the dungeon._

_I began to scream and yell and beg for him to leave me be. I promised I wouldn't talk to the twins and whatever else I thought would please him at the time._

_He took me to the top of the stairs and opened the barred door to the dungeon. He grabbed both my arms and shook me._

_"You are a disgrace and you are no daughter of mine!" he spat in my face. He then threw me on the steps, slammed the door, and walked away angrily._

_"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed. She tried to get to the dungeon door, but he caught her and carried her back to the dining room._

_"Do anything like your sister and that's where you'll end up, Draco," I heard him say. _

_I then heard what sounded like a dish breaking on the floor._

_"Dobby!" my father screamed. "Clean this up!" he commanded and I heard his chair pull out, and the chair being pulled back in._

_"Narcissa, don't you dare cry over that girl," he barked. "I don't know who she is, but she's not ours."_

_He was silent for a moment and I heard my mother begin to sob._

_"Draco, who's Adeline?" He asked of my brother._

_"Who, father? I don't quite know who you're referring to," Draco said, being cocky._

_I tuned out the rest of dinner; the dungeon was pitch black except for the light coming from upstairs. My head hit one of the hard, cement steps once I was thrown down and I could feel it bleeding onto the side of my face._

_All I could do was suck it up and sleep._

_After two days, my father finally let me out, only to look completely disgusted by my appearance._

_I had dirt and grime all over my body and clothes, I looked like I hadn't bathed in two days, my hair was curled to a frizz from the blood, and half of my hair was pink because of it._

_I remember him grabbing my head and examining the damage to it, only for him to push it away angrily and leave me._

_I knew that, deep down, he would have taken me to St. Mungo's if it had been too serious._

"_Go clean yourself, you stupid girl," he called as he walked away from me. _

_I followed him to the drawing room where he sat back down at his usual place at the table, to be accompanied by Draco and our mother._

_My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes, but didn't dare say a thing._

_Draco only looked at me and laughed, which made my father look at him adoringly._

"_Don't you dare linger, child," he spat at me, his look cold and unforgiving._

_At that, I picked up my pace and hurried from the room and up the stairs and into the bathroom in my room, where I scrubbed my whole body raw, and went to bed in tears._

"You laughed at me," I said after the scene flashed from my eyes.

He looked up at me with a frown. "I what?"

I met his eyes, and frowned myself. "When father threw me in the dungeon, at Christmas during our first year at Hogwarts, and after two days he let me out, and after one look at me, you laughed."

His jaw tightened and he looked down. "Well, I was a stupid, malicious, little git back then," he mumbled.

He looked at me again and took my hand. "I'm sorry I laughed at you," he said sincerely.

I nodded, but didn't meet his eyes.

He let go of my hand and studied the board once more.

I checked the huge clock that hung in the wing and turned to him. "It's late. I have to go."

"Alright," he said simply, and didn't object. "Good night."

"Good night," I called, and headed back toward the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

_Harry was leading us through the Department of Mysteries, pacing his way down row after row._

_I was close behind him; he told me what he saw and I was as eager to find Sirius as Harry was._

_He was beginning to count the row numbers when he got toward the nineties. Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all close behind us._

_Harry stopped at ninty-seven, gasping now from all the pacing._

"_Harry, where's Sirius?" I demanded, tears coming to my eyes. "Where is he?"_

"_It should be here," he exclaimed, looking up at us all._

"_Harry," Neville began, looking at an orb on an opposite shelf. "It's got your name on it."_

_Harry walked over towards Neville, and stared up at the glowing orb._

_He slowly picked it up, and when it fit in his hand, an eerie voice began to recite a prophecy._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows nothing of...For neither can live while the other survives..."_

_I watched Harry closely, and listened to the voice even more closely._

"_Harry!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, and he walked over in front of us again._

_A Death Eater, still masked, was walking towards us slowly. _

_I was in the back, behind them all, having a slight fear that it may be my father or my aunt._

"_Where's Sirius?" Harry called out angrily._

"_You know, you should really be able to tell the difference betweens dreams," the Death Eater began. _

_I could tell it was my father by his voice far before he took out his wand and whisked away his mask._

"_...and reality," he finished._

_Neville, seeing it was my father, stepped in front of me even more, holding his arms behind him, over me, protectively._

_Everyone in our group tensed up, all knowing it was my father. They didn't want to know what he would do if he realized his daughter was there to fight against him._

"_You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see," he said with a smile, obviously not seeing me yet. "Now hand me the Prophecy."_

"_Do anything to us and I'll break it," Harry said quickly, but a cackle of laughter erupted from behind my father._

_Bellatrix._

"_He knows how to play!" she laughed._

_Neville stepped closer to me, his wand drawn._

_Bellatrix laughed again, and said, "itty, bitty, baby, Potter!"_

"_Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said, stepping closer to her as she stepped closer to us._

_She smiled again and said, "Neville Longbottom, is it?" she asked. "How're mum and dad?" she asked nastily._

"_Better now that they're about to be avenged," he began, but I caught him._

"_Neville, no!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and stopping him._

_My father looked over at me, and upon realization, his eyes widened and his jaw set tight._

_Bellatrix began to laugh, but she stopped once she realized it was me._

"_Well look at this, Lucius, it's your daughter, here to fight us," she taunted, her face relaxing back into a smile._

_He only stared at me, and I stared back, suddenly very afraid of what he or she was thinking of doing._

_She began to laugh at me again and stepped closer to me. She waved her wand, which bound my body. I couldn't move, but she levitated me over to her before anyone could stop her. She grabbed my face in one hand, making me look at her._

"_Cissy should have done away with you years ago. The moment I looked at you when you were born I knew you were going to turn out to be exactly what you are now," she said angrily._

_She dropped both curse and charm, and I fell to the ground with a thump._

"_Hurt her, and I _will _smash it_," _Harry warned, his wand raised higher._

"_My niece has nothing to do with you, P-"_

"_Hurt her and I will smash it!" he yelled._

"_You heard him, Bella. We just can't hurt her," Lucius said, his eyes locked on Harry._

_She smiled, bent down, grabbed a fistful of my hair near my roots, and pulled me up to my feet._

_I cried out in pain, and at once, she held me close to her, her hand over my mouth. She was taller than me still, so it was more of an advantage to her._

_Harry's eyes darkened and he held out the orb as to drop it._

"_Bella!" my father scorned. "What did I just say?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "She's _fine,_" she sighed._

_Harry pulled the orb closer to him, and continued to stare at the three of us._

"_Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry demanded, trusting they wouldn't hurt me._

"_You dare speak his name, you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix screamed._

"_You're a bright and curious lad, aren't you?" my father asked. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you..."_

_The rest of what my father was saying was droned out by the fact that several other Death Eaters were suddenly surrounding Harry and the rest, while Lucius stepped closer to him._

"_Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" he asked, Bellatrix still holding onto me tightly._

_Her hand was still clamped over my mouth when I opened my mouth and bit her fingers._

"_You filthy blood-traitor!" she screamed, throwing me on the floor and turning her wand on me._

_I didn't dare move and Harry didn't threaten Lucius with the orb; he was reading into what he was saying to him._

"_All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything."_

I woke up in a cold sweat in my dormitory later that night. I was gasping from the memory.

I looked around and realized Hermione was staring at me, concern written across her face.

"Adeline, are you alright?" she asked.

She got up from her bed and sat at the foot of mine. "What was it?" she asked.

I looked at her, and calmed down. Hermione and I were pretty close, a lot of that having to do with the fact that we were in the same year. She loved Ginny, but girls who share the same age were always closer.

"Department of Mysteries," I answered simply, and she understood immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good News! I know I told you guys I was going on vacation until the 24th, and that I wouldn't have my laptop. Well, I brought it, and I just finished chapter seven and I couldn't help but publish it. I didn't include the Astronomy Tower scene only because the chapter was already so long [for me at least], but it will be in the next chapter. I don't know when I will update next, but it will be soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do tell me what you think! You know I love the feedback!

Love, Courtney

* * *

A week after Draco was out of the hospital, Harry cornered me after lunch one afternoon to try and talk to me about what happened.

I was still somewhat angry at him; over the year, he had become obsessed with his Advanced Potions book, and I knew he got the spell he used on Draco from it; he got everything he needed in that book.

I was over what happened a lot only because Draco was fine. He had scars across his torso, but you could barely tell they were there unless you looked hard enough.

"Adeline, please, I want to talk to you," he pleaded, chasing after me down the hallway.

"Harry," I sighed. I really was tired and didn't want to deal with anyone. "I don't want to talk about it."

He caught up to me and took my hand, stopping me. "Please," he asked, looking at me directly.

I sighed softly, but stopped and looked at him. "Fine."

He took me to the Quidditch Pitch and we sat in the stands, watching Hufflepuff practice.

We both watched the team practice, both of us silent, until I said, "I miss it so much."

Harry looked over at me, watching me watch Zacharias Smith try to throw the Quaffle through one of the rings.

He didn't have to ask. He knew what I meant.

He was silent for a moment.

"I honestly had no idea that that spell was going to do that to Draco," he explained, turning to me.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"He cursed Katie, I know he did," he pressed on.

I turned to him. "How, Harry?"

"I just have a feeling."

"I know he was a malicious little prat, trust me, I knew that better than anyone. I was his punching bag ever since I was a Gryffindor, a lot more so than you were," I explained. "But he's changed. I know he's up to some-"

"What is it? What's he doing? He's a Death Eater, isn't he?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't. He won't tell me anything."

Half of what I was saying was a lie, but I couldn't tell Harry Draco was a Death Eater. He would have gone off and done something extremely stupid.

He looked away then, and watched as Michael McManus hit a bludger with his bat.

"I _am_ sorry for what happened, Adeline," he said after several seconds. "I can't stand any part of your brother, but I never meant to hurt him like I did."

I smiled, then laughed. "Sometimes, I can't stand any part of him either."

He looked at me and smiled. "Still friends then?"

"Of course, Harry," I laughed, and gave him a small hug.

_Dear Mother,_

_I never did thank you for my lovely Christmas presents. I loved my new broomstick, but as you have heard, I haven't been quite able to use it. The diamonds and pearls were lovely; how you've always spoiled me so. _

_I'm sure this letter has come as a shock to you; since Christmas, it seems it has gone back to the way it was before this year. You've sent me letters since Christmas day, when I left, and I've ignored every one. _

_I will never forget, Mother, how you never turned your back on me, and how you never resorted to treating me the way Father had. I love you, so much, and can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've always done for me._

_I regret, for your sake, to tell you, Mother, that Fred and I have decided to be married. On my birthday, the day I am of age, will be the day I will no longer be a Malfoy. I wanted to give you the decency of telling you, instead of you having you to figure out from someone else. _

_I know you understand love and I can't deny what I have for Fred._

_I will love you no matter how things become between us after this._

_Love,_

_Adeline _

I stared at the letter on the desk in front of me. I was in our bedroom a week later that Harry and I made up. It was a week until my birthday, and I knew it was time to tell my mother of my decision.

Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione were all sleeping, while I was by the window, looking over my words, unsure of them.

After staring at the letter for five minutes, I folded it, and sealed it with a bit of wax.

My owl, Hyperion, was on the window sill, staring at me.

I smiled at him, then wrote Narcissa Malfoy across the top of the folded letter, and handed it to him.

"Give it to my mother, Hyperion," I asked, and opened the window for him.

He looked at me for a moment, then turned to the window, and took flight toward the east.

* * *

The next morning, even before breakfast, I was lucky enough to find Professor McGonagall in her classroom, writing something down at her desk.

I stepped in the doorway and knocked on the looked up at me and once realizing who it was, looked quite shocked.

"Good heavens, child, why are you up so early?" she asked, putting down her quill.

"I was hoping to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Is it that important, Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright then," she agreed, and stood up from her desk.

I followed her out of the office and down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," she said to the gargoyle, who began to slowly turn up to the office.

I climbed on the steps and waited, then knocked on Dumbeldore's door.

"Come in, Miss Malfoy," he called out, and I entered immediately. "Ah, good morning, my dear, how are you?" he said cheerfully.

"Wonderful, Professor," I smiled, and sat down in the chair in front of him when he motioned me to.

"What can I do for you, child?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Professor, my birthday and my wedding is on Saturday, and I was hoping I could have permission to go to Devon for the weekend. The ceremony will be at Molly's and Arthur's in Ottery St. Catchpole. I would be back by Monday morning."

He smiled at me. "Of course, Miss Malfoy, given the circumstances," he replied, and took a quill and piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts Express will be going back to London on Friday afternoon. You may leave then," he explained, then handed me the parchment. "If anyone asks, this is what you'll need."

"Thank you, Professor," I smiled, and took the parchment.

"You're very welcome," he smiled. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, sir."

"Then go back to bed, Miss Malfoy, it's fairly early for you. You need your rest for today. You do have a weekend to recover from," he smiled.

"Yes, sir," I agreed with a smile, and left his office.

* * *

Later at breakfast, I sat next to Harry with Ron and Hermione across from us.

"I really do wish we could be there," Hermione said, her hands cupped around her mug of tea. "For you and Fred."

I looked up from my eggs and smiled. "Thank you, Hermione, and I'm sorry that you can't be."

"Why not just have it after school? In the summer?" Ron asked.

"Bill and Fleur's Wedding is in the summer and I don't want to bother your mum with _two_ weddings. It's better this way. It will only be Fred, George, Charlie, your mum, dad, Kingsley, Fleur, Bill, and I. She only has to worry about my dress and caring with the garden. I don't want her to have to plan two weddings."

Ron nodded, still looking disappointed.

"But why now? I know you'll be of age - in the Muggle world you aren't of age until eighteen – but either way, you'll be so young. If you know Fred is the one-"

"Hermione, there's a second war coming. We all know that. I know that there is no one else and I'm just so ready to be with him," I explained.

"This has nothing to do with getting away from your family?" she asked, skeptically. "What happened to you when you went back? Before, you didn't want to get married for a few more years, but you come to the Burrow and you're engaged. Adeline, I can tell when something bothers you."

I looked at her, and she looked concerned.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes, Adeline. I've woken up to you saying 'Yaxley' one too many times."

"The Death Eater?" Ron asked. .com/10.04/Google/

"Nothing happened," I lied. I didn't want Harry to know I was tortured because of him.

They all looked at me, and I knew they didn't believe me.

"Well, you're alright now," Hermione said, returning to her plate.

"Adeline," Harry said after a moment, putting down the Prophet. "I have a small early wedding slash birthday gift for you," he smiled.

"Harry Potter," I laughed. "I don't need a thing, you should know that."

"Yes, you do," he smiled. "I talked to McGonagall and she said she would be willing to let you play in our match Thursday against Slytherin. You've always been our best Chaser."

My face brightened at once and I hugged Harry close. "Thank you, Harry!" I exclaimed. "You're brilliant."

"It's the least I can do. I know how much you miss it."

My smile continued. "I can't thank you enough."

"Come practice with us before dinner this afternoon. Katie and Ginny miss you well enough, as we all have."

My smile couldn't disappear. "You're wonderful."

* * *

It didn't occur to me until I almost ran into him when I hurtled my way to the Slytherin goals that my brother was playing on the Slytherin team. He was the seeker, but he hadn't been on the team since last school year.

It worried me. For some reason. He had stopped talking to all of his friends and refrained from any extracurricular activity. He was hardly keeping up with his school work nowadays. Why was he playing Quidditch?

I threw the Quaffle forcefully into one of the lower goals, without even thinking, then lapped around the Pitch, hardly hearing Colin Creevey shouting, "And Adeline Malfoy scores ten points for Gryffindor, making it seventy to ninety with Slytherin in the lead!"

I flew over and found Draco making laps around the Pitch, obviously looking for the Snitch.

I looked up at just the right time to see a Bludger hurtling toward me.

It hit me right under my chest, square in my ribcage. It knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't breath as I slipped off my broom and began to fall to the ground, several hundred feet below me. I didn't scream, but instead passed out as I saw the ground become closer and closer to me.

* * *

When I woke up, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Ron, and Madam Pomfrey were all gathered around me. I looked down and realized I still had my Quidditch uniform on.

I tried to sit up suddenly, but I cried out in pain, and fell back on the pillows.

"What happened?" I asked, watching as Madam ran around the bed, trying to find her Skele-Gro.

"A Bludger hit you in your ribcage and broke five ribs," Madam explained, handing me a small bit of Skele-Gro. "Drink that and it won't take but a half an hour to mend your ribs."

Harry and everyone explained that when I wasn't watching, Goyle hit the Bludger toward me, and after I fell off my broom, Dumbledore made sure to keep me from hitting the ground. He also said that at about the exact minute I was hit, Draco lost the grip on his broomstick and fell off, only holding on by a hand. He was able to get back on, supposedly.

Shortly after I was told, Madam made them all leave as she began to mend my ribs. She had me rest for several hours after they were mended, and she said I was fine to travel the next day.

When I went to dinner that evening, before I even got the Great Hall, I saw a flash of white-blonde hair and all of a sudden, someone grabbed me and held me tight.

"I thought something had happened to you," Draco said, not showing any hint of letting go.

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Draco."

He held onto for a while before he let go. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I'm still your older brother, even if by six minutes."

* * *

After dinner that evening, I was greeted by Hyperion in my room, with a letter from my mother.

_Dearest Adeline,_ _I can't say that I am exactly thrilled with your decision, but when I sit back to think about it, especially with you and Draco gone and the Manor all to myself, (taking into consideration your third year at Hogwarts), I knew this day would come._

_I confess I am a bit more upset than angry; I feel like I am losing my only daughter. When I realized that you weren't coming home for the Christmas holidays in your third year, or anymore holiday after that, I began dreaming of the day you would come home. _ _I hoped in my heart that you would be willing to come home after so many years away and stay with us. But now you are to be married and to probably never come home like I've always hoped._

_I am not very well taken with the Weasley family, but if I know my daughter, she will make her husband and new family very happy._

_As long as I am in charge of the Manor, it will always be welcome to you._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

I was on my bed then, staring at the letter.

I honestly didn't know what to expect from my mother after telling her I was running away with a Weasley, but it's probably better than anything I could have imagined.

* * *

Before I was to board the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross, I had Advanced Potions. Harry no longer had help from his book; Ginny made him hide it in the Room of Requirement.

We had an exam today, and we could brew any potion in chapter six and on that we wanted. Since all I could think of was Fred and that I was a day away from being of age and married, I chose a love potion.

By the end of class, I was given the highest marks, even over Hermione, and Harry because he was without his best tool.

At the end of class, I was walking out from the dungeons when Draco caught up to me.

"Hey," he said, not having seen me all day. He gave me a quick hug which put a smile on my face. "I have something for you," he said as we walked out from the dungeons.

"Draco..." I groaned.

He rolled his eyes and stopped me before the Grand Staircase. He took out a small emerald green box wrapped in black ribbon and handed it to me.

"Happy birthday."

I looked up at him. He looked even more stressed than he did ever before. I realized last night he had stopped showing up for dinner.

I took the box, untied the ribbon, and opened the box to find a great silver lion on a silver chain. It's eyes were two petite, delicate diamonds, staring up at me.

"For Gryffindor?" I asked with a smile ad I looked up at him.

"Your patronus," he said simply. "And coincidentally, your House."

I frowned and looked down at the lion.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you cast one last year in the Room of Requirement when I was working for Umbridge."

I looked up at him again, then hugged him. "I love it. Thank you."

He hugged me back. "I'm glad."

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't think-"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

I checked my watch and realized I had to go back to my Common Room and get ready to go.

"I have to go," I sighed. "Train leaves in an hour."

He nodded. "I have studying to do," he said, and began walking the opposite direction. "Oh, and Adeline?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "It roars when you're in danger. When you have it on I mean. So, for my sake, please, just keep it on."

I nodded and put it on immediately. "Happy Birthday, Draco."

"Happy Birthday," he said without a smile, and turned to leave.

I caught my train on time, even though I was stopped by Filch on my way out. I had to show him the parchment from Dumbledore for him to even consider letting me go. Peeves saved me though, by throwing dung bombs at Filch from high above on the Astronomy Tower. Filch ran after him and chased him through the castle, completely forgetting about me.

I made it to Hogsmeade in time and acquired a compartment on the train all to myself, where I napped the whole time.

When I got to King's Cross, Arthur and Molly picked me up in a car borrowed from the Ministry. We decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to have a Butterbeer before we took the floo network back to Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Sit down, I'll get it," I told them with a smile, not wanting them to spend a Knut on me.

They beamed at me and sat at one of the tables next to each other.

I came back to the table with two Butterbeers and a pumpkin juice for Arthur.

"Thank you, dear," Molly smiled.

I smiled back and sat down across from them.

"Mr. Weasley, how has-"

"Oh no, we'll have none of that," he smiled, taking my hand across the table. "Call me 'dad'."

I smiled and grew pink at the cheek. "Yes Mr. - yes, dad. How has work at the ministry been lately?" I wondered.

Like my soon-to-be father-in-law, Muggle artifacts intrigued me. Sirius found me what Muggles called an encyclopedia, a sort of reference book, which turned out to be quite interesting.

"Well, we came across what is called a telegram the other day. It's quite interesting. It was a very early form of technology to Muggles, so they could communicate to one another, like a tephelone that they use nowadays."

"I believe it's a telephone, dad," I smiled.

"Ah! You're right!" he laughed. "I did think that sounded strange," he smiled, and drank his pumpkin juice.

"Adeline, dear, something came for you yesterday. From your mum," she explained, looking uneasy.

I gave her an easy look, as if to keep going.

"I know you and I already found you a dress earlier this spring, but...your mother sent over her wedding dress. I hope you don't mind but I read her note and she was hoping you would wear it. She had it altered, which was barely anything, hoping you would consider..."

I thought over her words, thinking back to the Easter holidays when I came to the Burrow for Molly, Fleur, and I to find my dress. Even though Molly offered to pay, I refused her. I wasn't at all concerned of the money, but I was shocked my mother would reach out this far for me.

"She did," was all I said as I looked down at the table.

"Yes."

I slowly looked up at Molly, not sure how to feel.

"I'd rather have a look at it before I change my mind about anything."

* * *

After we talked for a while, mum and dad flooed back to the Burrow from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. I told them I would meet them there with George and Fred, who had a floo network in their apartment above their joke shop.

I found myself in Diagon Alley shortly after they flooed only for it to look like Knockturn Alley. Most of the shops had closed and many who looked like potential Death Eaters roamed the Alley.

My lion roared at once when I began to walk toward the Joke Shop, which put me on edge.

Many passing me saw nothing but the too long, white-blonde hair, grey eyes, and Lucius Malfoy's pointed features, and recognized me at once as the number one blood-traitor.

I picked up my pace once my lion roared again and almost knocked George down to the floor by the time I got to the Joke shop.

"Got a bit of a scare there?" he asked, catching me in his arms.

I blushed but nodded.

"Yeah."

He laughed and let go of me, then closed the door. I looked around in the store and realized there weren't many people inside at all. And if any were, they were adults or looked to be fresh out of Hogwarts.

"I hope business is keeping up," I said, walking in.

"We still get plenty of orders from kids all around, mostly at Hogwarts."

I nodded and turned to him. Then I hugged him.

"You know I'm not Fred, ri-"

"Of course I know, George," I laughed. "I think I can hug one of my best friends," and at that, he hugged me back tightly.

"Go on upstairs. I have to stay down here and manage the shop while you're up with Fred."

I let go, gave him a smile, and hurried upstairs to the apartment. I found Fred in the kitchen looking something over on the counter.

I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested the side of my face on his back.

"Hello, love," he said in his chipper voice.

"Hi."

He unlocked my arms, turned around, and pulled me close.

"I've missed you too much," he mumbled, his head resting on mine.

"I've missed_ you_ too much," I whispered, then pecked his lips.

He smiled and kissed me back, pulling me closer.

"Are you sure you want to get married so soon?" he asked after a few minutes.

I frowned and pulled away. "Do you not want to marry me?"

He smiled. "Of course I do. I just want to make sure you still truly want to. You'll only be seventeen tomorrow. Maybe that's a bit too young to be someone's wife."

"Lily and James married out of Hogwarts," I protested. "Sirius always told me and Harry how much they loved one another."

"They are different people, Adeline," he smiled sadly. "I just don't want to make you do anything that will make you resent me later."

"Why would I resent you for being with you?"

He smiled softly, then kissed my forehead. "If you're sure."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

* * *

I waited with the twins until the shop was closed to floo back to the Burrow, which ended up being late evening. When I got there, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and George all took Fred to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks before the big day.

Molly and Fleur wanted to take me out somewhere, but I insisted I just wanted to stay home with them.

"Dear, can I please get you something to eat?" Molly asked me with a motherly concern on her face.

"Treacle tart?"

"As you wish," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, mum."

"You're so welcome, dear. Oh! Fleur, will you take Adeline up to Ginny's room and show her her mum's dress?"

Fleur nodded and took my hand, then led me up to Ginny's room.

There was a large white box in the middle of the bed. I opened it immediately and took out the dress. The bodice was elaborate, like I expected, with diamonds and dainty pearls. It was an off white and was strapless, with a huge skirt. It had layers and layers of taffeta underneath and was covered in silk in the outer layer.

"It's gorgeous," Fleur said, sitting in a chair in the corner, astounded by how intricate and beautiful it was.

I didn't want to admit it, but it was so much more beautiful and more my taste than the one I picked out.

"Try it 'zon," she said excitedly, already standing up to leave the room. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright," I agreed, and pulled off my clothes once she left. I stepped into the dress and after pulling it over my chest, realized the back was a corset that was laced with a pearly, strong ribbon.

"Fleur?" I called, and she came in.

"Adeline!" she exclaimed. "You look astonishing!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

She continued to smile until she saw the back of my dress.

"Zet me lace zat for you," she said, then began to lace it way too tightly.

"Oh Merlin," I said when she pulled tight on the laces. "No wonder my mother looked like she was going to faint in all her wedding pictures."

Fleur giggled. "Corsets can be nasty."

When she was done, I already felt light headed, but she led my down to the kitchen to show Molly.

"Molly," Fleur said, standing in front of me.

She turned around and gasped once Fleur stepped aside.

"Adeline Narcissa...you are stunning!" she gushed, and pulled me into a hug. "This one accents your beauty so much more than the other dress," she said with an honest smile.

I looked down and knew what my decision would be. "I love this one. I'm wearing it."

Fleur and Molly looked so pleased.

"But I can't breath right now," I added, trying my best to.

I was a tiny girl; I was only about 5'4" and one size away from being too skinny for my own good, but Fleur laced it so tight.

"Let's go take it off," Fleur suggested, and took me upstairs.

* * *

Molly made me go to bed not long after I took off my dress, and I was to sleep in Ginny's room, which was the furthest room from Fred's.

I was curled up in bed, full of treacle tart, reading one of the several books Sirius had gotten for me over the years.

Since I was so used to Babbity Rabbity and the Hopping Pot, Sirius was able to find me a book of Muggle children's fairytales, which honestly were intriguing. I was reading Cinderella, the tale of a girl who was damned with a horrible step mother and two step sisters, but was saved by a fairy god mother. I felt silly for being so taken with it, since I knew Hermione and Harry had at least heard of the girl about one hundred times in there Muggle lifetime.

I was just at the part where Cinderella was off to the ball when I could hear laughter and a lot of banging. I knew it was all the Weasley men bringing home Fred, and I could tell they all had more than a few drinks.

It was about midnight when they got back. Molly had warned me that if either Fred or I tried to get to each other, they would find out immediately. All she said was she hexed our rooms and if I even wanted to go downstairs they would know because I had to pass Fred's door to get down there.

Knowing that my husband-to-be was safe and at home, I put down Cinderella and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow again.

* * *

The next morning, George came in my room to wake me up. He had a tray of pancakes and strawberries for me, and a mug of tea.

"Morning, birthday girl," he smiled, sitting the tray down on Ginny's vanity and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Happy birthday," he smiled back, and handed me my wand. "The trace is gone. You can do magic outside of Hogwarts now."

I look up at him excitedly, then pointed my wand at my bowl of strawberries. I had gotten excellent with nonverbal spells, so the bowl immediately floated into my free hand.

"That's your big spell?" George laughed.

"I'm hungry!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but pulled a package out from behind his back.

"George!" I exclaimed, putting down my wand. "I don't want a thing from you!"

"Too late," he smiled, exchanging my strawberries for the package.

I tore it open to find a baby blue cashmere pullover sweater, one that I had admired in Diagon Alley last time I saw him in early spring.

"George! I love it!" I smiled and hugged him close. "Thank you."

We both knew it was close to summer, but we both knew I had a thing for sweaters.

He hugged me back then replaced my strawberries.

"Eat. Fleur will be up soon to do your hair and makeup. You know the wedding is early," he explained, then stood up from the bed.

"Thank you," I repeated, and he gave me a small smile before leaving the room.

I began to eat and by the time I finished, Fleur had come up to my room.

"Not showered yet?" she asked, taking the tray away from me. "Go, now."

I did what I was told and hurried to the bathroom. I showered quickly and returned to Fleur in a silk robe.

She dried my hair with her wand and immediately began to twist my hair into knots. The remaining hair on the bottom that she left out of the knot she straightened, which made my hair go down to my hips.

When she was done with my hair, she started with my makeup.

"Like you need it," she smiled as she started to brush blush over my face.

I smiled back.

"We're going to celebrate your birthday this evening," she added, now moving to my eyes. "Molly is cooking a big dinner."

"Hmm," I hummed, growing nervous by the minute.

I was going to marry Fred Weasley in a few hours.

"Nervous," she said, reading my mind.

She finished my makeup and then helped me into my dress. Fleur laced the gown as tight as she did last night, and literally left me just a breathless as before. When she finished, she stood back and looked at me.

"Oh, Adeline."

She pulled me over to the mirror, and I was shocked. I knew I was pretty, but I never expected to look as good as I did. Fleur was amazing.

"Fleur...I..." I was lost for words; I couldn't get over how good I looked.

She smiled and hugged me. "Fred will fall in love with you all over again."

* * *

We stayed in Ginny's room until it was time. Fleur showered and got ready, and looked just as beautiful in her lavender gown. Arthur came up for us; I had agreed to let him walk me down the aisle.

Fleur left before we did, to get ready, and it only took a few more minutes before I was to go downstairs.

Arthur led me to the back door and I took his arm. He handed me a bouquet of white orchids and pulled the veil over my face. When we walked through the door, a long train of silk led up to the garden, where Kingsley, Fred, George, and Fleur were waiting for us under a small canvas covered with white orchids.

Molly, Bill, and Charley were sitting in a few white chairs in front of the canvas. Next to the canvas were a few men in the same white chairs holding violins with sheet music in front of them, floating in the air magically.

The moment we began to walk, the violinists began to play "The Wedding March". Fred looked up at me then, and he looked shocked, as did everyone else. His shock turned into a smile, which mirrored on my own face.

Molly, Charlie, and Bill turned around to look at me, all marveling at how I looked.

When I reached Fred, Arthur kissed my cheek and let go of me. Fred took my hands and pulled me in front of him, and all I could do was smile. He was so beautiful to me.

Kingsley cleared his throat then, and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." but the rest of the words droned from my ears and all I could think of was Fred. His liquid, brown eyes made me feel at home and all I could focus on was how much I loved him and how much I couldn't wait to start our lives together.

I barely caught Kingsley asking me if I took Fred to be my lawfully wedded husband, but said, "I do," with the biggest smile on my face.

It in turn made Fred smile even more, and he shortly after said "I do," once Kingsley asked him.

Fleur then handed me Fred's ring and I slid it on his finger and repeated after Kingsley and said, "with this ring, I be wed."

He smiled at me, took my left hand and said, "with this ring, I be wed," and slid the ring onto my finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley. Fred, you may kiss your bride," Kingsley said happily.

Fred kissed me then, and I couldn't help but pull him closer. We broke apart and everyone cheered.

The violinists began to play again as Fred took my hand and led me back toward the house.

He pulled me close once the door was shut and kissed me deeply, much more passionately than in front of everyone else.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he smiled.

I tried to laugh, but realized I couldn't quite do it. "I hope it's worth it because I can't breath."

He only smiled and kissed me once more on the lips. "Well, I have the perfect solution."

He squeezed my hand and at once I felt like I was being pulled through a tight rubber tube. Then, all of a sudden, my heels began to sink in wet sand. I looked around and realized we were on the beach. There was a little cottage in the distance, behind all of the dunes and sea grass.

Fred picked me up bridal style and began carrying me to the ocean, but I screamed.

"Fred Weasley, put me down!" I exclaimed, but was giggling anyway, even though I felt like I was going to faint.

He ignored me and continued to carry me. I kept screaming and yelling, but he kept walking toward the waves, laughing at my distress.

I knew of only one thing that would turn him around.

"Just get me out of this dress!" I giggled, and at once he turned us around and began to march us back to the cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough for your feedback! If you love my story and haven't reviewed it yet, don't be shy! Enjoy :)

* * *

When I woke up next, Fred had redressed and was sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

He wasn't paying attention to me then, but I took his hand and kissed it. He looked down at me then and smiled. He leaned over and kissed my head.

"How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Wonderful," I smiled back.

"Good."

I kept his hand in mine and looked around the room.

"Where are we?"

"Bill and Fleur's cottage. They said we could use it for the weekend."

I smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

"I love you, Adeline Weasley."

I smiled even wider at my name and kissed him again.

"Happy birthday," he said as we broke apart.

"Thank you, love."

"We have to go back to the Burrow for your birthday dinner, but until then, we can do whatever you want."

"I want to walk on the beach," I said with a childish smile.

He smiled again. "We can do that."

"Help me back into my dress?"

"Of course," he winked, and kissed my lips.

I climbed out of bed, slipped my underwear back on, and stepped back into my dress. He started to lace the corset after I pulled it up and laced it even tighter than Fleur was able to.

"Why do you have to be so strong?" I asked, half joking.

He stopped and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry, love."

He laced it a lot less tightly then, and I sighed with relief when he was done.

"I am never getting married again for that reason," I laughed.

He pulled me close from behind and kissed my neck again.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere."

He picked me back up into bridal style, and carried me back down to the beach.

* * *

When we got back to the Burrow, Molly had made my favorite meal, Shepherds Pie. We all sat down for dinner and once we all finished, Molly brought out a small Quaffle shaped cake with burning candles and placed it in front of me.

They all began to sing "Happy Birthday" and I blew out my candles when they finished.

"Happy birthday, dear," Molly smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Molly."

Along with my birthday cake, Molly make me and Fred a small tiered wedding cake.

"To the happy couple," Arthur toasted to us. "May you have a long happy life together."

Everyone cheered and drank their champagne.

Once we all had cake, and Arthur and Molly and Fred gave me their gifts, I went up to Ginny's room with Fred.

He helped me take off my dress for the second time and I changed into some jeans and the sweater George had given me.

I carefully placed my dress back into the white box, and left it in Ginny's room. I grabbed my bag and Fred and I apparated back to the cottage.

The minute we got there, Fred took me to our room, where we fell onto the bed together.

"I'm so tired," I laughed, pulling my pillow closer to me.

He smiled. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Of course I did," I smiled. "I got you. I couldn't have gotten anything better."

He kissed me then and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Fred took me to London. I told him I needed something from Diagon Alley so we left early to catch the train afterwards. We entered through the Leaky Cauldron and at once my lion roared.

"What was that?" Fred asked, squeezing my hand.

"My necklace," I answered curtly, pulling him toward the joke shop.

"Why did it-"

"It just does that," I said, pulling him down the alley. I stopped in front of the shop and said, "I have to go get something at Eeylops for Hyperion."

He frowned and asked, "well, why can't I go with you?"

"George misses you," I smiled. I pecked him on the lips and stepped off the steps.

He gave up easily and began to open the door. "Be careful," he advised.

"I promise, love," I said, and turned down the street. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I slipped down Knockturn Alley and found Borgin & Burkes.

I opened the door and stepped in, the bell ringing at the touch.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy," Borgin said from behind his counter. "How wonderful to see you."

"Nice to see you as well, Borgin," I confessed. Borgin was always nice to me whenever my father made me come into this shop. "But a Malfoy no longer."

I stepped up to his counter and he looked at me with shock. "No longer a Malfoy, are we?"

"I was married yesterday," I explained.

"Ah," he smiled. "And who are we today?"

I grew a bit uneasy; I was afraid that confessing to being a Weasley wasn't the best idea.

"Mrs. Weasley."

His smile didn't disappear. "How curious," he inquired. "I still remember when you and Draco were just little tykes before your Hogwarts days."

"I remember as well," I smiled.

"Now what may I do for you, my dear Adeline?"

"A birthday present for Draco. Our birthday was yesterday and I didn't quite have the chance to get him anything because of the wedding."

"Ah, yes, any ideas?"

"Anything with a snake or serpent," I said, already looking around the shop.

"I have the perfect thing for you, Mrs. Weasley," he remembered, taking me to a display case.

He unlocked it with his wand and took out a ring. When I looked at it, I realized it was a snake that wrapped itself around your finger, and had deep emerald eyes.

"White gold with genuine emerald. Fifty Galleons," he explained.

"It's perfect," I smiled. "It's not dark magic-"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. This is just for show," he smiled at me.

"I'll take it, and if you could please wrap it up for me," I asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," he smiled and took it to his counter.

He placed the ring in a velvet box, and placed it on the center of a sheet of black paper. He waved his wand and at once the paper wrapped itself. A black ribbon zoomed over from behind him and wrapped itself around the box.

"A bag?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He placed it on a small black bag and turned to his register.

"Fifty Galleons."

I took out my change purse and gave him five ten-Galleon coins.

"Thank you, Borgin," I smiled, and took the bag.

"Anytime, Mrs. Weasley, and congratulations," he smiled.

"Thank you," I repeated with a smile and stepped out of the shop.

My lion roared again and I could see a tall, hulking figure begin to walk toward me from the end of the alley. The lion kept roaring, but it didn't send off the stranger. He kept walking toward me.

A few around me began to stare at me, eying me curiously. I turned toward Diagon Alley and hurried from Knockturn Alley. I heard footsteps running from close behind me.

I thought of Eeylops at once and felt my navel being pulled, and me being yanked through a rubber tube.

I was suddenly in front of the owl emporium, and hurried inside. I looked over at the register at the back of the shop and saw black and white-blonde hair.

I frowned and hurried to the back.

The woman had just finished paying for something and was taking her bag from the counter.

"Mother?" I asked.

The woman turned around and eyed me with a split second of curiosity, then her face shifted into shock.

"Adeline!" she exclaimed in a whisper, taking my arm and pulling me over to one of the shelves.

She looked at my black bag, then back at me.

"You were at Borgin & Burkes. Why were you at Borgin & Burkes? It's dangerous down there!"

"Mother, I had to buy Draco a birthday present. What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "I had to pick up medicine for Draco's owl. He came home to me ill the other day trying to deliver me a letter. What are you doing here?"

"Fred was taking me to the train station and I insisted we made a stop here. I needed to get something for Draco and I wanted to get treats for Hyperion."

She looked at me then, really looked at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I wore your dress," I said, hugging her back. "It was stunning. I couldn't breathe."

She let out a small laugh and squeezed me.

"I couldn't breathe my whole wedding day either," she smiled, looking at me adoringly. "I hope you have pictures."

"We do," I smiled. "And mother, you don't know how much it means to me that you let me wear your dress."

Her smile was loving. "Of course, dear."

"Father doesn't know-"

Her smile disappeared at once and she looked down.

"How should he, love?"

I didn't answer. "I'm sorry," I said after a moment.

She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. "Not to worry." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, I must go."

I nodded and she pulled me into another hug.

"I love you, Adeline," she said softly.

"I love you too, mother."

She let go of me, looked at me for a moment, then walked out of the shop, not once looking back.

I didn't know how to feel but as I picked out Hyperion's treats and paid with a few Sickles, I was focusing on how I felt as if I betrayed my mother.

I walked out of the emporium and crossed over to the Joke Shop.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked, hurrying to me from behind a counter.

"Oh, I uh, ran into somebody," I said, forgetting to kiss him back when he kissed my temple.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked curiously, pulling me close.

I shoved the thoughts about my mother away and put on a smile. "Absolutely fine."

* * *

Fred took me to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross not a half an hour later.

He was holding my hand the whole time we were waiting, and by the time I had to get on the train, I knew he wouldn't let go.

"Fred, love, I have to go," I said calmly, kissing his jaw.

He didn't loosen the grip on my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be careful," he said warningly.

"I'll be at Hogwarts, Fred," I smiled, but he didn't ease up. "I'll write you when I get to the Owlery."

He nodded and kissed my head, then let me board the train. I pushed down the window when I found a compartment and climbed out.

Fred took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I kissed him back forcefully, not wanting to let go of him any more than he wanted to let go of me.

"I love you," I said, a tear slipping down my cheek when we broke apart.

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

I smiled at that and kissed him one last time.

He held onto my hand until the train began to move. He walked with it for a moment, but had to let me go when the train picked up it's pace. I stayed hanging out the window until I couldn't see him.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got back to Hogwarts was find Hyperion. I had written a note to Fred that simply said, _I love you and can't wait to be home to you again. I am as safe as when you left me_, because I promised him I would owl him something to let him know I was back.

I went to the Owlery and gave the note to Hyperion, who took flight immediately after I fed him a few treats.

I went back to the castle and changed into my robes so I could go down to meet everyone for dinner. I was late, but Dumbledore gave me a twinkling smile. I saw white-blond hair at the Slytherin table and knew at once that Draco was at dinner. I ignored the Gryffindor table and walked straight for Draco. I placed the box on his untouched, empty plate, grabbed his shoulders, and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

He looked up at me and hugged me.

He didn't say anything as I hurried over to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all waiting for me.

"You look like you're glowing," Harry commented with a smile.

"Oh god, you're not..." Ron started, taking the comment the wrong way.

I frowned immediately. "Oh, Merlin, no!"

"Good. I'm not ready to be an uncle," Ron said, returning to the comfort of his food.

"Harry only meant she looked happy, and she does," Hermione smiled. "How was the wedding?"

"Perfect," I smiled. "Absolutely perfect."

"Brilliant," she smiled back, taken with my attitude. "You have pictures?"

"I will, I promise," I smiled.

A burst of pain came from my foot just then and I said, "ouch."

"What?" Harry asked.

I looked up at Draco who had a small smile on his face. He mouthed 'thank you' then 'sorry'.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing," I told Harry.

* * *

The next morning before classes, while I was at breakfast, Hyperion dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of me. I unfolded it immediately and was shocked to read the front page.

_Betrothed: A Malfoy and a Weasley?_ was written in huge black letters, and a picture of Fred and I kissing at the wedding was underneath the headline.

"I can't believe..." I started, beginning to read the article. I was curious to see that Rita Skeeter had written the article.

"What?" Ron asked from beside me with a mouth full of sausage."Oh bloody hell," he said once he saw the front page. "She didn't."

"'_Adeline Weasley (née Malfoy), daughter of Lucius Malfoy, convicted Death Eater and supporter of You-Know-Who, and Narcissa Malfoy, was seen tying the knot with Fred Weasley, son of Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, on Saturday, June 5th. Sources have informed that the engagement happened over Christmas time of last year. _

_'Adeline, as well as the whole Weasley family, is a well known 'blood-traitor' to Death Eaters. She was found in Dumbledore's Army, fighting against her father and Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, another convicted Death Eater, in the Department of Mysteries last year in June_.' Why does _that_ matter?" I exclaimed. "And why am I even on the front page?"

There was plenty more to the story but I refused to read it.

"A Weasley and a Malfoy don't get married everyday, you know. It is a bit strange that our two families are able to find a unity like that."

"I hardly think-"

"Adeline, you're not exactly every Death Eater's favorite girl, and we all know that the Ministry is interfering with the Prophet, and You-Know-Who is trying to get to the Ministry. It's just a bunch of rubbish. Nothing to worry about. If there is, I'll be there for my sister."

I smiled at him, then hugged him close. "Thanks, Won Won," I teased.

* * *

A week and a half later after dinner time, I was taking something for Fred to the Owlery. He had written me the other day and I was just now going to give it to Hyperion to take to Fred.

When I walked in, he flew down and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello," I said sweetly, stroking his feathers.

I reached in the pocket of my robes that I still hadn't changed out of and gave him a few treats.

"Give this to Fred," I smiled and gave him the letter when he was done.

He squawked and took the letter in his beak, then took flight to the west.

I watched him fly until my lion roared. I jumped away from the window with a jolt and began looking around me. I immediately ran from the Owlery but a pair of strong arms caught me just outside the doorway.

I looked down the steps to see my Aunt Bellatrix walking up towards me, anger etched in her features. She flicked her wand and I couldn't make a sound. Nor could my necklace, which was growling the whole time.

She walked up to me and looked at me with cold, hard eyes.

Then she backhanded me.

"You dare defy the name of Black, _and_ Malfoy," she spat. "Marrying a _Weasley_."

I looked up at her with tears. My cheek my still stinging.

"But I'm not here for you. I'm here for Draco," she smiled and began to walk back down the stairs.

Two Death Eaters were at the bottom of the steps, and followed behind her.

"Come on, Greyback, I want her to see it," Bellatrix called.

I wanted to scream when I realized who was holding me, but I couldn't.

He picked me up and held me around the waist with one arm and carried me down the stairs, following after Bellatrix.

She took us to the castle and to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. I could hear Dumbldore and Draco, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Bellatrix waited, then began climbing the steps. The two other Death Eaters and Greyback followed her.

When we got up to the top steps, Dumbledore was by the edge of the tower, and Draco was close to the stairs, pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"Well, look what we have here," Bellatrix said, but only Dumbledore looked at us.

"Well done, Draco," she whispered adoringly to my twin.

Greyback and the two Death Eaters had walked into the tower even more and I could see Dumbledore perfectly.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," she answered.

Greyback dropped me on the floor suddenly, pulled me up by my hair after wrapping it around his fist, and had me in a headlock once he stood me up again.

Dumbledore watched the whole time, and once realizing who I was, turned to Bellatrix.

"Let her go, Bellatrix," he asked calmly. "She has no business in this. You know that."

"She's my niece, Albus, as you should know. She has everything to do with it," she smiled nastily, grabbing my cheek and squeezing it.

She turned to Draco and said, "do it!"

Greyback laughed. "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father," he said with amusement, brushing the hair away from my neck. "Let me finish him in my own way."

"No!" Bellatrix yelled. "The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it. And you can have the girl once this is all over."

Draco looked back at me then, pain in his face. He knew he couldn't object to Bellatrix, so he didn't.

"This is your moment...do it," she told Draco. "Go on, Draco, NOW!" she exclaimed, becoming impatient.

"No," said Snape, after coming up the steps.

Draco turned around suddenly, surprised at his rescuer.

Bellatrix gave a flick of her wand and I knew I could make noise again. I didn't though. The only man that could have saved me was disarmed and up against a werewolf and several Death Eaters.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and Snape looked at Dumbeldore.

"Severus," Dumbeldore said after a moment. "Please."

Snape looked at him with regret, then pulled out his wand and said, "_avada kedavra_."

"NO!" I screamed, and began to struggle.

The green light hit him and he fell from the tower.

I punched Greyback in the stomach and kicked him between his legs and he let go of me at once. I ran to edge of the tower and saw Dumbledore's body at the bottom, lifeless.

"Get her!" Bellatrix screamed, and in the distance, I saw Snape grab Draco and forced him down the steps.

"My sister!" he yelled at Snape, but Snape didn't do anything.

Greyback caught me in his huge arms and I began to kick and scream and struggle, but he carried me down the steps.

I heard Bellatrix scream and laugh and I could see the Dark Mark in the sky when Greyback took me toward the castle.

He followed after Draco and Snape and by the time we got to the Great Hall, Bellatrix was on the Gryffindor Table, kicking over plates and glasses. She broke all the windows, then took us out toward the Forbidden Forest.

"When, Bellatrix?" Greyback called, still carrying me as he followed after her.

"I don't care!" she called, running towards Hagrid's.

Greyback threw me down then, in the middle of the forest bed, and I began to scream and yell.

Greyback was about to climb on me when Snape hit him with a curse. He pulled me up by the arm and pulled me with him toward Bellatrix.

"You're mad," he told her once we caught up to her. "Your sister would never speak to you again if you her daughter become a werewolf...or dead."

She looked at him with disgust, then looked at me. "You take care of her then."

She smiled then ran closer to Hagrid's.

"Snape! He trusted you!" we heard Harry scream from behind us.

Bellatrix hit Hagrid's Hut with a curse and it went up in flames.

"No!" I screamed, tears now pouring from my eyes.

"Go on," he told Draco, who was behind us. "Take your sister," he added and let go of me.

Draco pulled me into a tight hug, then began pulling me toward Bella.

"Harry!" I screamed. "Harry, don't, go back!"

He looked at me with sad eyes, but ignored what I told him.

Draco pulled me toward the cottage when I heard Harry scream, "you coward. Fight back, you coward, fight back!"

Bellatrix hit him with a curse and Harry fell flat on his back.

"Adeline, come on," Draco told me, pulling me with him.

"No!" I screamed, and slapped him across the face.

He let go of me immediately and I took off for Harry. I passed Snape who had finished with Harry and was following toward Bellatrix.

Snape caught me and said, "you stupid girl," and began to push me in the other direction, but I pulled away and ran for Harry.

Snape didn't try to go after me, but Draco did, and when I got to Harry, I saw that Snape was pulling him away.

Harry was on the ground, but I helped him up and we went back to the castle. We held each other's hand for comfort and once we got back to the castle, most of the students were outside, all mostly silent, all looking at out dead headmaster.

Harry walked through the crowd with me and stood over Dumbledore. He bent down and took something from him, then placed his hand over Dumbledore's chest. Ginny walked up from behind me, bent down, and held Harry while he started to cry.

I watched him and couldn't help but cry myself.

I made a promise then. That was the last thing Bellatrix was going to take from me and Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. You know I appreciate all feedback [:

* * *

End of year exams were canceled, due to the circumstances. Headmaster dead. Death Eaters terrorizing the school. I could hardly bring myself to go to Dumbledore's funeral because all I wanted to do was go home to Fred, but Ron talked me into it. I didn't speak the whole time; I was with Hermione and Ron while Ginny stayed close to Harry.

By the time it was over, I went back to my dormitory and began to pack my trunk. I didn't want to think of being at the school any longer than I had to be that term.

There was a week left, a week meant for preparing for exams, but considering what happened, there was hardly much to do.

Draco disappeared the night Dumbledore died and I hadn't seen him since. He didn't contact me by any means, and my mother stopped sending me letters. I assumed she was at the Manor, but I wasn't for any reason returning there.

The day the Hogwarts Express was leaving to take us all home, Harry told me to meet him, Ron, and Hermione on the Astronomy Tower.

I went to find them at the time Harry told me to meet them and when I climbed to the top of the Tower, they were gathered around the railing, staring down at the Black Lake.

"Harry," I called, and they all turned around. "You three wanted to talk to me?"

Harry half smiled, and nodded.

"Sit," he said, and I sat down in front of the steps on a ledge. He sat next to me.

Ron and Hermione turned back to the Lake, but I knew they would be listening.

"Dumbledore told me what I needed to do to destroy Voldemort," he explained.

"Horcruxes. When someone kills another-"

"I know what they are and what they do," I interrupted.

Harry looked taken aback. "How?"

"It's amazing what you'll find in the Malfoy Library if you look in the right place."

"Your father didn't-"

"Of course not."

"Well, Voldemort made six. That's how he's been alive after all of these years and how he's come back. We have to go find them and destroy them," he explained. He looked at Ron and Hermione, then continued. "We aren't coming back to Hogwarts next year."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"We were wondering - and hoping - you would come with us. You've always been like a sister to me, especially when Sirius came into the picture, and I would feel better knowing you're with us. It's going to be dangerous, and I know that Fred can take care of you, but..."

I nodded, and stared into his green eyes. "Harry, it means a lot that you want to include me, but it's always been you three. Just you, Ron, and Hermione. And if I know you at all, Harry Potter, you wanted to go by yourself to protect Ron and Hermione. I feel weird saying it, but I appreciate the offer...but I just don't feel it's my place...even if I did want to help you, Fred would kill me before any Death Eater could..."

"No, I understand. I do," he said, not needing to hear more.

"Harry, you know I'm on your side, right? I always have been. Even before I knew it."

"Of course," he nodded. "But if you do change your mind, just tell me."

I nodded and looked down.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked after a moment.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Of course."

"Did you know Draco was a Death Eater?"

My jaw tightened at once and I looked away. "I...yes."

"Did he tell you?"

I looked up at him. He didn't seem to be angry. He looked calm.

I shook my head. "Didn't have to. Do you remember the night last summer, when my arm felt like it was burning?"

"Yes."

"That was the night Draco became a Death Eater. I felt the burning right here," I explained, pointing to the underside of my left forearm. "I told you Draco and I share pain because we're twins...so I knew all along."

He nodded, still looking at my arm.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I added.

"No. I understand."

"He didn't tell me anything. I didn't know what he was supposed to do...I didn't realize Voldemort had set him up to anything..."

"I believe you. And I do understand. Family is family."

"It's only my mother and brother I would protect, if it didn't interfere with your protection. If it came down to your or my father..."

He took my hand then and squeezed it.

"This is why I want you to come with us. You're so determined and I know you want Voldemort destroyed as much as I do."

I half smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Fred picked me up from the train, and said hello to everyone there before he took me back to Diagon Alley.

My lion roared when we got there, but it didn't surprise me. Before Fred could ask anything, I grabbed his hand and we apparated to the apartment.

"Why does your necklace do that?" he asked before kissing my temple.

He looked at it and placed it in his hand. It was frozen again, and just stared back at him.

"Surely my necklace doesn't need to tell you that Diagon Alley isn't the safest place right now," I said, pulling it out of his hand and continuing into the living room.

"Your necklace roars when you're in danger?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"If danger is near, yes."

His jaw tightened. "I don't want you living here."

I didn't respond. I instead looked at the fireplace they used for the Floo Network.

"Would you rather be closer to mum and dad or-"

"I can take care of myself, Fred," I said angrily.

"No, I don't think you can. Greyback almost turned you into a werewolf, Adeline, and thank you for telling me by the way," he answered just as angrily.

"Who told you?" I exclaimed.

"Bill did. He saw you with Greyback before Greyback mauled his face."

I didn't respond again.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have gotten killed!"

"Because I'm fine and you would have overreacted like you are now!"

"You don't tell me anything anymore, Adeline!" he yelled, getting off the couch. "You're always keeping things from me. Ever since we started dating, you've kept things from me! You don't want me to worry about you and you don't want my help! You're just so damn stubborn! You don't want to be dependent on anybody!"

"Because I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"No you can't! What would you have done to stop Greyback from turning you into a werewolf if Snape hadn't been there?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say. If it weren't for Snape, I probably couldn't have stopped Greyback. "I'm just tired of you worrying about me all the time!"

"It's because I love you! I don't want anything to happen to you because I don't know what I would do myself if something had happened to you!"

I shut up again and just stared at him.

"So, how's the happy couple?" George asked from the kitchen.

We both looked at him, still heated.

"Sorry," he added, realizing how mad we were. He excused himself, then disappeared into his bedroom.

"It would drive you crazy if I didn't tell you what I was doing or if I was ever in a situation like you have been in several times," he explained calmly.

"I just don't want you stressing out over me," I confessed. "I hate to see you worried and stressed out."

He half smiled and pulled me close. "You're a sweet girl. But you need to tell me these things. It stresses me out more when I think you're keeping things from me."

I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you too much to see you upset over me."

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me closer.

I couldn't sleep that night. I turned away from Fred for about the seventh time, but didn't feel any more comfortable.

"Sweetheart, you have to go to sleep," Fred said tiredly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"I know," I mumbled. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep.

He kissed my neck, hugged me closer, and went back to sleep. I closed my eyes myself, but after several minutes, nothing.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Fred, wake up."

"I'm up, sweetheart. What is it?"

"How many children do you want?" I asked, staring at the wall in front of me.

He didn't respond and instead turned me around so I was looking at him.

"We have plenty of time to worry about that later," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "Is that what's bothering you, love?"

"I just want to know," I whispered, taking his hand and hugging it close.

He looked at me carefully. "Just tell me if this is what's been bothering you?"

"No," I sighed. "I just want to know."

He seemed to relax and he kissed my head. "Four. Three boys, and a girl who I can spoil."

I smiled and kissed his hand. "You'll be a wonderful father."

"Me? What about you? I've always known you'd be an excellent mother. Especially in your fifth year when you took care of Nigel Creevey after his punishment from Umbridge. You looked so natural taking care of him," he explained.

I just nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't you want children?" he asked me after a moment when I didn't respond.

I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes carefully.

"Yes," I smiled softly, then kissed him. "I want to have so many children with you."

His face brightened and he kissed me immediately.

He began to kiss my neck when I asked, "do you want me to go back to Hogwarts next term?"

He stopped and looked up at me.

"No," he answered after studying my face. "No, I don't want you to go back."

I nodded. "What if Ginny goes back?"

"Unfortunately, that's up to mum and dad, but I don't want you to go. We still have all of our books from seventh year and either me or George can teach you what else you need to know. I just don't want you to go back. It's too dangerous."

"Okay," I agreed quietly.

He pulled me closer to him, kissed my head, and fell fast asleep without another word.

The next day, determined with his decision, Fred had George begin to teach me my seventh year curriculum while he managed the shop.

We did one subject a day, and since I had my heart set on becoming a Healer, I had to study Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, all N.E.W.T level. They bought me the couple extra books I needed that they didn't have, and George started me off in N.E.W.T Potions.

We worked all day and by dinner time, I told George it was probably a good time for us to stop so I could make him and Fred dinner. I made them roast, potatoes, and vegetables. I sat with them in silence, picking at my food rather than eating it. I had tons on my mind; I kept thinking of my family, Harry and his proposal, Dumbledore's passing (which took up most of my attention), and a small part of me kept thinking about babies.

Fred and George had been talking business and the shop, and George informed Fred about the progress we made today with the Potions lesson. I was pushing around my vegetables into my pile of potatoes when I realized the twins were looking at me.

"All right there, love?" Fred asked me with a sweet grin on his face.

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, great."

He looked at my plate, then back at me. "You've hardly eaten anything off your plate," he pointed out.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry," I smiled, looking down at my plate.

"You're sure that's all?" he asked, taking my hand across the table.

I looked at him and George and set down my fork.

"I'm positive."

He smiled at me again, squeezed my hand, then turned back to Fred. I stood up from the table, took my plate, and washed it after throwing away what was left. I started to wrap up what was left (the twins were already on their second plate) and stuck it in the fridge.

After a while, the twins stood up and carried their plates over to me. I reached out for Fred's but he pulled it away.

"We can take care of it. You studied all day and cooked for us," he smiled and kissed my head.

"Thank you, loves," I smiled and started to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you, Adeline," they both said at once, which made me smile.

I disappeared into the bathroom and took a long shower. It was early, but after I got out, I put on my pajamas. I charmed my hair dry so it didn't get frizzy when I went to bed.

I started to brush my teeth when I heard George say, "she hardly talked all day. She didn't laugh, didn't smile. Only talked if she had a question, which was rare. All she needed was her book. She's brilliant, but...something is obviously bothering her. I want to say it's because of what happened with her brother and what happened to Dumbledore. You remember what she was like after Sirius died. Didn't eat or sleep for weeks. Cried when she thought no one could hear. Then one day she was back to normal."

"It is Dumbledore, but it's her family too. She and Malfoy got closer this school year, and after she realized what Voldemort was making him do...she hasn't seen him since that night. She doesn't even know what happened to him...or her mum," Fred added.

"What do we do?" George asked.

"She'll come around. You and I both know that she'll come to us if she really needs us. But I think one of the best things is for us to move out. Soon."

"Fred..." George said, obviously sad by his twin's decision.

"You know we're married, Georgie, and even though I know she loves you, I think she feels weird living here...she probably feels like a bother to you."

I frowned. I didn't give Fred enough credit for how well he knew me and how I thought and felt.

"I understand," was all George said.

I turned away from the doorway and brushed my teeth. I didn't want to hear anymore. I went to Fred's room when I was done and climbed in bed. I fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up next, I felt Fred pulling me close to him and beginning to kiss my neck. I didn't respond and Fred didn't stop.

I finally turned around and faced him, which made him stop. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed the side of my face to his chest.

He held me close for a few minutes, but then reached for my shirt.

"Fred, I really don't want to," I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

He stopped, but moved to hold my face in his hands.

I opened my eyes then, and met his warm, brown eyes.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, concern in his irises.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood," I said, just wanting to go to sleep. "I had a long day, and I'm exhausted."

He seemed too tired to try to find another reason so he just kissed my forehead and let me be.

"I love you, Adeline," he whispered.

"I love you more."

After a full week of George teaching me Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions,and Defense Against the Dark Arts, all N.E.W.T level, and cooking for him and Fred after each long day, and me going to bed after dinner every night, Fred told me he had a surprise for me on Saturday morning.

After telling George we would be back soon, he grabbed my hand and at once we were transported to a large field with wild flowers everywhere. I turned around to see a medium sized stone cottage that looked to have two floors, and a garden wrapped around it. There was a small river behind it.

"Fred," I whispered, taken aback by the scene. It was wonderful.

"It's ours," he smiled, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my head.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

He kissed me again, then took me to the cottage.

When I walked in, there was a set of stairs to the second floor several feet across from the door. On the right to the stairs was the kitchen and to the left was a living room, and the two meet behind the set of stairs. To the right before the kitchen was a bedroom and a bathroom in a small hallway. Upstairs held a master bedroom and bathroom, and two spare rooms. It was quaint and perfect.

It was completely furnished down to sheets and coverings on every bed.

I fell onto our bed and laughed. "I love it, Fred. It's everything I've always wanted."

He climbed onto the bed next to me and smiled.

"I'm so glad."

I smiled and kissed him. "You're a wonderful husband."

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How can I not be with a wife like you?"

That sent butterflies to my stomach immediately and I kissed him once more.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked, resting my forehead against his.

"In Ottery St. Catchpole, a few miles away from mum and dad," he explained.

"I love it," I repeated again and kissed his head.

I hopped off his lap and left the room. I opened a door to one of the rooms and was shocked to see a crib, changing table, rocking chair, and a small wardrobe. Fred walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I just thought that since you aren't going back to Hogwarts, we might as well be prepared for anything..."

Fred and I completely moved into the cottage a few days after he first showed it to me. He ended up hiring a tutor from the Ministry to help me with my school work while he went to work at the joke shop everyday with George. I knew how much Fred loved me, but nothing was going to keep him away from George and the shop.

My tutor's name was William and he was a retired Healer. He was still fairly young; he briefly told me his wife died and that was the reason he retired. He didn't go into too many details, which I was happy about. He didn't need to tell me. It wasn't my business.

He was in his early thirties, and was a bit timid and very quiet. He was wonderfully nice, but quiet. I didn't say much to him unless I had a question or didn't understand something, which wasn't often.

He came over everyday and studied with me the way George did for several hours on the same subject. He was gone before Fred and George came home for dinner each night.

"How are the lessons going?" George asked me one night at dinner.

"It's fine," I smiled politely, then looked down at my plate. I still wasn't eating much at all.

"Hard at all?"

"Nope."

George looked at Fred with a frown, and Fred just shrugged.

"You need to eat, love," Fred announced, stopping to look at me.

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately," I confessed.

"You should still eat."

I only nodded, and continued to ignore his wishes.

I had stuck with my routine of making the twin's dinner after one of my lessons, cleaning up my plate, letting the twin's clean up the kitchen, and going to bed. The lessons exhausted me and I wanted to go to bed early, but I couldn't find myself falling asleep until hours after I climbed into bed. I did what Harry asked and thought about his offer every night while I was lying awake in bed.

Some part of me wanted to go with them and help them find the Horcruxes, but another part of me knew that only a part of Harry wanted me there and that it should have only been left up to him, Hermione, and Ron. If those three couldn't figure something out, I had a hard time believing that I would be able to make a difference.

I also knew that Fred would chain me to the cottage before he would let me go hunting for Horcruxes. He would never even consider me going with them. Not to mention that I've just been married. I already feel too distant from Fred because of the current circumstances and what happened before school ended; my going with Harry would just put even more strain on my marriage.

And even though I do feel extremely young to be a mother, I keep thinking about babies. Red-haired, freckle-skinned babies. I didn't care if we were dirt poor (which wasn't probable anyway because of the joke shop), I wanted to have several children with Fred.

I tossed and turned with all these thoughts in my head, until finally, every night, I seem to fall asleep after I think about my red-haired babies.

"You haven't been sleeping," Fred pointed out the next morning. "Or at least not much."

I was at the kitchen table, staring at my porridge with my head resting on my hand.

"You have purple rings under your eyes," he added, sitting down across from me with the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him.

I looked up at him, believing him entirely.

"Don't go to work today."

He looked up at me with a small frown.

"Just stay home with me. I miss you," I said sadly, my eyelids feeling extremely heavy.

"Adeline," he cooed sadly.

"Please?"

He reached across the table for my hand and kissed it.

"I can't, sweetheart. And you have lessons. The day will go by fast, I promise."

I took my hand away and stood up from the counter.

I dumped my uneaten porridge in the sink then washed the bowl.

"I'm sorry, love, I just-"

"Don't see you anymore!" I finished for him, turning around to face him. "Even when I don't have lessons on weekends, you're at the shop all day, each day."

His brows furrowed into concern. "Adeline, you know I get back by dinnertime, and when we do have time together, you go and lie in our bed for hours at a time before you fall asleep," he explained calmly.

"I know I do, but I'm so tired after dinner and I just hope that I'll be able to go to sleep but it _does_ take hours. Sometimes I don't even sleep!"

"Maybe we should take you to see someb-"

I shook my head and turned back to the sink. "I don't need to see anybody. I don't need to talk to anybody. I just need time."

We were both silent until I turned back around.

"I need Sirius."

Fred's face fell and he came over to hug me. "I thought you were starting to get over-"

I pushed away from him and turned back to the sink. "Of course I'm not over that, Fred," I spat, gripping the sides of the sink angrily.

He was silent, then simply kissed the side of my head. "I have to go. Just...owl me if you need me."

I didn't move or say anything, and instead listened to him walk from the kitchen and go to the fireplace. He mumbled "Diagon Alley" and I heard a burst of flames. When I turned around, he was gone.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen and began to cry. I needed Fred to be here with me. I needed him to hold me and tell me that everything would be alright.

I had calmed down and was reduced to silent tears a few sniffles by the time William came by.

He came through the fireplace and said, "good morning, Adeline," without even looking at me. When he did, he stopped.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked politely.

I looked up at him and wiped away a few tears. I forced a smile and nodded. "Fine."

He looked at me curiously, but set down his briefcase on the table. "So, you're ready for Charms?"

"Yes," I smiled again, and cleared the rest of the table.

I threw myself into my lessons and refused to let my emotions control my day. William took off early because I was excelling so well; he said I had finished the day's lesson in half a day's time.

When he left, I decided to tend to the garden and I picked some of the wild flowers to put in vases throughout the house.

I had enough vases of flowers to fill the cottage; I put a vase in just about every room when I had one vase left. I took it into the nursery and set it on the small table next to the rocking chair. I sat down in the rocking chair, and after I rocked myself for a while, I slipped into unconsciousness.

_It was the same winter holiday during my first year at Hogwarts when I was wandering around the Manor. I was passing my father's office on my way to our huge library when he spoke up._

_"Adeline, come here please," he called calmly._

_I didn't realize his door was open until I reached the doorway, and saw him at his desk, hovering over a copy of the _Prophet_._

_He looked up at me, but didn't sneer. His eyes were cold, but he didn't look disgusted. "Come here, child."_

_I looked back at him nervously, but did what I was told. By this point in my relationship with my father, he scared me and I didn't dare want to do anything to cross him._

_I walked over to him and stood next to him behind his desk. He turned to face me and looked up at me, almost as if he were examining me. My eyes were red and puffy from crying earlier that morning, but I was recently showered and dressed. My hair was in its natural curls flowing a few inches past my waist. I nervously started to wrap a lock of my hair around my finger behind my back._

_He reached out and took my hands in his, and continued to study me._

_"From what I can remember, you have your mother's beautiful smile. I haven't seen it cross that pretty little face of yours in a long time," he pointed out._

_I wanted to scoff. _I wonder why_, I thought, but I held my tongue._

_"The rest of your features come from me though," he added, dropping my hand._

_He turned away from me then. "Tell me, child, where did I go wrong with you? I've made sure that you and Draco have only learned and listened to what your mother and I have told you while you grew up. I knew you were always a sweet girl, but I was positive Slytherin was going to be your place."_

_He explained this all while he took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write._

_I thought about what he said, but I didn't have an answer._

_"Do you not have an answer, child?" he inquired, not looking up from the parchment._

_"No, sir," I said with respect. I didn't dare call him father in fear of what he might do._

_He let out a small sigh, stopped for a moment, then continued writing._

_"Stay away from those Weasleys," he remarked. "They're blood-traitors. And poor as dirt. I don't want either rubbing off on you."_

_I wanted to scream at him. I didn't dare._

_"Are you not going to acknowledge me, child?" he asked._

_"No, sir."_

_He looked up at me then, to realize tears in my eyes. _

_"You may go," he sneered, frustrated at my tears. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," he added, returning to his letter._

I awoke with a jolt, surprised at what I had just dreamed about. I hadn't thought about that particular occurrence with my father in years. I checked my watch and realized I had slept a good three hours and that it was a good time to start dinner. By the time Fred and George were supposed to get home, it was only Fred who walked from the fireplace.

"Evening, darling," he kissed me when he got to the kitchen.

I kissed him back and broke away with a smile. "Hello, love. Where's George?"

"He's at the Leaky Cauldron with Angelina Johnson."

"Oh."

I never really like Angelina much after Fred asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him in my fourth year. We had gotten in a huge fight because Fred thought I was getting a bit friendly with a Ravenclaw in his year, which wasn't true. We stopped talking and to make me mad and jealous, he asked Angelina to go with him while I didn't go at all. Draco gave me hell for it the minute he saw me in my Gryffindor robes out in the corridors in front of the Great Hall.

"So we have the night to ourselves," he smiled wickedly, picking me up in his arms and starting for the stairs.

"Fred Weasley!" I exclaimed with giggles. "I have dinner ready!"

"Dinner can wait," he smiled.

"No, it can't."

He stopped and looked at me. "Isn't this why you wanted me to stay home today?"

"One of the reasons," I smiled, and he kissed me deeply. "Dinner can wait," I added when he broke away.

He gave me his devilish smile and carried me upstairs.

On Saturday morning after Fred left, I wrote a letter to Harry that simply said that we needed to talk.

Hyperion took it to him immediately but it was a few hours before I got an answer back.

He told me to apparate to Number Four on Privet Drive in Surrey. I did it the moment I read the letter and I was interested to find a cookie-cutter neighborhood where all the houses were the very same.

I knocked on the door and a tall, but chubby boy about my age answered the door. He had blues eyes and sandy hair. He must have been Harry's cousin.

"H-Hi," he said. He looked at me with surprise, but then looked to be extremely nervous.

"Sorry, Dudley, she's one of my friends," Harry explained as he squeezed past Dudley.

He hugged me, then took my hand. "I'll be back soon," he told his cousin, then led me down the street.

He took me to a playground a few streets over and we sat down at the swing set.

"How is everything with you and Fred?" he asked politely.

"It's great," I smiled, thinking back on how George was absent from more than just one dinner that week.

"Brilliant," he smiled.

"And you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm...okay. Just a lot to think over."

I nodded and looked down for a moment, then looked back at Harry. "I can't go with you, Harry," I blurted out sadly. "I have to stick with my decision."

He nodded, studying my face.

"Fred and I decided that I'm not going back to Hogwarts either, but...I can't go. I didn't talk to him about it because I knew he wouldn't even consider it, and, honestly, I've been thinking about...children a lot lately. Who knows, I might be a mum soon, since I don't have to go back to school."

He smiled at me. "That's brilliant. You'd be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Harry," I smiled modestly. "I also think that you, Ron, and Hermione would be able to figure out anything - you definitely don't need me."

"Hermione...is everything, but you don't know that we wouldn't need you," he disagreed sweetly.

"I know you don't want to put me in anymore danger than I already am."

He nodded.

"You weren't just asking me to be nice, were you?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not." His eyes didn't give him away. They were as serious as he was.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

Then it all made sense. Harry could be extremely thick and stubborn, and he wouldn't ask someone he cares about to put themselves in danger unless he absolutely had to or needed them to. I kept thinking Harry was just trying to be polite, but why in the world would he ask me to risk my life even more if he was just trying to be polite?

He obviously needed me for something.

"You are the closest thing we have to being on the inside of the enemy. That's why I want you to come with us. You can help us with things concerning the Death Eaters. That, and you do have a brilliant mind. But I completely understand your decision."

I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the ground a few ways away, mulling things over in my head.

I looked at him. "No, Harry, I want to do it. I want to help you."

He frowned. "But you just said-"

"I know. I'm changing my mind."

"But, what about Fred?"

"I can handle Fred. And, yes, I do want to do this."

His worry broke out into a smile. "Wonderful. And if you need me to talk to Fred, I can."

"I think I'll talk to George and if George is on my side, he can help me convince Fred."

That night, George came to the cottage for dinner, which meant I went back to my old habits. I went to bed right after I ate (and I actually ate), and I fell asleep right after I climbed into bed. I didn't expect it, but I didn't complain.

Fred woke me up when he got into bed a few hours after I did.

"George went home," he said quietly, cuddling up close to me, thinking I was awake.

All I did was moan sleepily.

"Were you asleep, darling?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm sorry."

I laced my fingers with his and smiled, even though he couldn't see. "It's all right."

"Can we talk about something?"

"Anything, love."

"I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago...and I've been thinking about having children a lot...and I couldn't think of a perfect time."

My eyes opened immediately and I froze. Had it not been for the talk I had with Harry, I would be climbing on Fred right now.

I turned around and looked at him. "No. I'm not going to do that to you."

"Do what?" he smiled.

"If we have kids now...Fred, you're only nineteen and _I'm_ only seventeen. We're only kids ourselves. You have the Joke Shop and George right now. You've barely lived yet. I don't want my child to take away those things."

He frowned. "But he won't. Or she. And I'd still have nine more months of freedom before our lives would be ruined," he winked.

"Fred, seriously. I just don't think it's the time."

"Adeline, darling, I know you've been thinking about having children too. And when I mean thinking, I mean you've been considering them for now. You're always in that nursery, even if just to be in the rocking chair, and I've seen the way you look at babies and toddlers when we go to London. What changed your mind so suddenly?"

"Nothing did. It just changed."

I expected him to dig deeper than that, but he simply kissed my head and mumbled a good night. He fell asleep shortly after this, but I was restless the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The start of the second week of July was a day like any other. It was a Sunday, naturally, so I filled my day with tasks that would keep me occupied until Fred got home from the shop.

It was late afternoon, soon to be evening, when I was on my hands and knees in the dirt in my garden pulling weeds. I had been at it for hours and I had gotten so into it that I didn't hear the several footsteps that crunched on the gravel before me.

"You didn't tell me how lovely she was, Greyback."

I looked up to see a man crouched down a few feet away from me, with black lined eye lids, plaid pants, black boots, and long brown hair. Fenrir Greyback and two other men stood behind him.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and stood up. The leader only smiled. When I realized he wasn't moving, I turned around at once and began to run as fast as I could away from them.

Scabior smiled again, but sighed. "Why are the beautiful ones always the most difficult?" he asked rhetorically.

He turned around and looked at his fellow Snatchers.

"Well, go get her."

Greyback bolted off first, and was the fastest of them all. I was gasping and wanted to stop running, but I didn't. I had run a good few minutes before Greyback tackled me to the ground.

"No!" I screamed when he started to wrestle me.

I was struggling with him, but by the time the other Snatchers caught up with us, he had me standing in front of him, my arm twisted behind my back and his other hand was twisted into a fistful of my hair, titling my head upward. He moved the hair away from my neck and was about to bite, but the lead Snatcher stopped him.

"Oi! You can't touch her! The Dark Lord wants her alive and well when we deliver her," he explained with annoyance.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this one," Greyback growled.

"Then maybe the Dark Lord will let you have her _after_ you bring her back healthy. Now come on. He wanted her the minute we got her."

And then we became black smoke. It was an odd feeling, not quite like apparating, or flying on a broomstick. I felt like I was flowing, but weightless.

It didn't take long for us to drop down onto the ground in front of my parents' home.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. "NO, NO, NO!"

Greyback held me by my upper arm and was pulling me toward the Manor. I kept screaming the closer he pulled me and after a while, he stopped, turned around and backhanded me. Hard. It caused me to fall to the ground.

"SILENCE!" he growled, and I didn't refuse him.

He scooped me up in his arms and proceeded into the Manor with the lead Snatcher and the two others behind him. He climbed up a few set of stairs into the drawing room, where I could see the long oak table, empty. Draco, my mother, and Bellatrix were lingering about though, all eyes on Greyback. I didn't see my father until Greyback addressed him.

"Mr. Malfoy, your daughter," he smiled wickedly when we walked up to him, then dropped me on the hard wood floor in front of him.

My father looked down at me, tears streaking across my face and shock in my eyes. His eyes weren't cold though, like I expected. They were filled with slight shock, but utter remorse.

"If that's all," Bellatrix called from behind us, and the four men left to go back downstairs.

My mother waited until they were gone to run over to me and fall to the floor next to me.

"Adeline, darling," she cried, holding me close.

My father stared at us, not knowing what to do or say.

Mother looked up at him after moment, tears in her eyes. "Lucius, you can't let him do this. This is your _little girl_. Your _princess_," she cried, holding onto me tightly. "Please!" she begged.

He didn't say anything, which made her cry even more.

"M-mother, please, don't let them hurt me," I sobbed, clutching onto her. "Please, just let me go home."

"You are home, you ungrateful brat!" Bellatrix yelled angrily.

Then we heard a small chuckle. Bellatrix's anger shifted into slight fear and she bent down slightly. Draco looked both nervous and frightful. My father backed away from us, his eyes toward the stairs. I looked up to see Voldemort looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. He walked very slowly toward us, his wand drawn, but not pointed. He didn't look dangerous then, but I knew how quickly that could change.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said calmly, wanting her to leave me be.

"Please, my Lord," she begged.

"Narcissa," my father snapped.

She looked between Voldemort, me, and her husband. She let go of me and slowly stood up.

"N-no, mother, no, please!" I begged, but she walked over to Father, and stood behind him.

"Don't be afraid, Adeline," Voldemort said calmly and with a smile. He walked over to me and crouched down before me. He took my chin in his hand. "Such a pretty little thing you've produced, Lucius." His smile grew as he looked at my father. "But what a waste of morals."

"My Lord, she's only a child," my father uttered, fear evident in his tone. "Spare her."

Voldemort looked into my eyes, his smile still etched into his odd features.

"Only a child, you say, Lucius," he repeated, studying me. "Did this _child_ not turn seventeen on June fifth with her twin Draco? Is this _girl_ not married to a Weasley?" He let go of my chin, then picked up my left hand. His smile grew when he saw my wedding ring. "But, Lucius, she is both. I see no reason to spare this foolish woman," he explained, his tone as calm as ever, but his smile disappearing.

Father didn't say anything and instead watched me. Voldemort let go of me and stood back up, walking towards my father.

"I must ask you, Lucius, because I _am_ a man of reason. Do I have your permission to do what ever I like to your daughter? Whether it's me or any of my Death Eaters?"

We all knew he was asking for permission to question me, hurt me, torture me, and possibly kill me. My father looked at me, still on the floor, then looked up at his master.

"She's..."

"A disgrace to your family, is she not? How you used to tell me how just her presence disgusted you. I don't see why this would be a problem, Lucius," he smiled. "Do you?"

He didn't respond immediately, but instead met my eyes. They were filled with fear.

"No, my Lord. I see no problem," he mumbled, still looking at me.

Tears immediately began to well up in my eyes. I could hear my mother start to cry even more.

"Excellent," Voldemort smiled, and walked to the center of the room. "Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Take your twin to the dungeon," he asked simply. "Unless, you see a reason for us not to keep her here."

"Not one, my Lord," he replied convincingly.

My mother was now sobbing.

Voldemort gave him a look of encouragement and Draco walked over to me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up, which made me yelp out in pain. He pulled me with him down the steps to the first floor. He took me down to the dungeon and when he was positive it was safe, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Adeline," he mumbled, not letting go. "I am so sorry."

I was sobbing myself now but I held onto him just as tightly.

"D-don't let him hurt me, D-Draco, p-please," I begged.

He continued to squeeze me but he didn't say anything. "I love you," he mumbled, then pulled away. "I love you."

I sank down to the floor and curled up into a ball. Draco looked at me for several seconds, then turned away quickly and shut the iron door behind him.

"Adeline Malfoy?" a weak voice asked somewhere in the darkness.

I froze. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes, yes," the voice said again, sounding hopeful. "Elm, twelves inches, with a core of unicorn tail hair. I remember!"

I recognized the speaker at once as Ollivander. I uncurled from my ball and tried desperately to see in the darkness.

"Y-Yes. Ollivander?"

"Why yes, child!" I felt someone shift next to me and I could hear his breathing. "A prisoner in your own home," he stated sadly.

"Not my home. Not anymore. And not a Malfoy. Do you remember Fred Weasley?"

"Ah yes. Ash, fifteen inches, and a core of Phoenix feather. He and his twin are quite the mischievous bunch," he chuckled.

I nodded. "He's my husband."

I sank"Well, congratulations, child," he smiled, happiness in his voice.

Ollivander and I talked until Pettigrew came down to take me back upstairs. I couldn't tell how long I had been there, talking to Ollivander, before he came to get me out of the dungeon. I still had my watch, but it was pitch black so I couldn't read it. Pettigrew pulled me back upstairs to the Drawing Room, where every seat along the long oak table had been filled by Death Eaters, and my mother and Voldemort.

"My Lord, I brought the girl," Pettigrew said, still standing by the stairs.

Everyone turned around to look at us, including Voldemort.

"Lovely," he smiled. "Come here, Adeline."

I looked at him with cold eyes and didn't move, but Pettigrew gave me a nudge.

"Do as you're told," Bellatrix yelled at me, and Voldemort turned to look at her.

"Now, now, Bella, there's no need for that. She will."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. Pettigrew nudged me one more time before I slowly walked to the head of the table, where Voldemort sat. He looked at me, with a soft smile, and took my hand.

"Such a pretty girl," he commented quietly so only I could hear him, looking me over. "You could have been great, like your father and brother," and at once, all around us chuckled, except my mother, brother, and father.

He pulled on my hand so he could whisper into my ear, "stay here, by my side. Try to run, and I will not only kill you, but I will kill your family." He let me go and I straightened up. "Do we have an understanding?"

I nodded and he smiled, then looked away.

"Such an obedient girl," and once again, everyone laughed.

Then after a moment or two, Severus Snape walked up behind us.

Voldemort turned around and said, "Severus, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come, we have saved you a seat."

I looked over to my left and sure enough, there was an empty chair that I missed a few chairs down from me. Snape walked over and sat down at the empty seat. His eyes suddenly locked on me.

"Ignore the traitor," Voldemort instructed impatiently. "You have news I trust?"

Snape continued to look at me in awe, then switched to Voldemort. "It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall."

"I've heard differently, my Lord," Yaxley spoke up. "Dawlish the Auror has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the day before he turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail. This Auror no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter," Snape argued. "Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"Well, they've got that right, haven't they?" one Death Eater, who I didn't recognize, who was seated next to Draco, laughed, and others around him joined him.

"What say you, Pius?" Voldemort called down to the other end of the table to a man named Pius Thicknesse.

Thicknesse looked to his left and saw the snake named Nagini. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the sight.

"One hears many things, My Lord," he answered, looking back at Voldemort. "Although the truth among them is not clear."

Voldemort laughed and said, "spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius.

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" he asked, switching notes and looking back at Snape.

"To a safe house, most likely to the home of someone in the Order. I've been told that it's been given every manor of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack."

"Surely the girl knows where they are taking him," one Death Eater spoke out, giving me a harsh look. "We all know how close she is to Potter _and_ the Order. Hell, she's _in_ the Order."

"I will tend to the girl later," Voldemort hissed angrily, already knowing that what the Death Eater said was right.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and Voldemort looked over to her. "My Lord, I would like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy."

And at that moment, a woman gave a shriek.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort exclaimed, and then I saw her.

It was my Muggle Studies professor, Professor Burbage. She was upside down and suspended in the air. Tears welled in my eyes when I realized it was her.

"Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" he demanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Pettigrew responded."Right away, my Lord," he added, and ran off.

"As inspiring as I find your blood lust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter," he explained to Bellatrix, turning to her. "But, I force an unfortunate complication," he explained to all, standing up but staying close to his chair. "That my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are in some ways, twins."

Draco looked up at me then, met my eyes, but I looked down.

"We can wound but not fatally harm one another," he added, and set his wand down on the table, standing on the other side of his chair. "If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand."

He walked away from the chair and began walking down the right side if the table. He touched Draco's chair, but continued on.

"Come, surely one of you would like the honor. Mm?" He walked back up and stopped beside my father. "What about you, Lucius?"

My father looked up at him slowly. "My Lord?"

"My Lord?" Voldemort mocked. "I require your wand," he explained, holding out his hand.

My father looked at his hand, then reached for his cane. He slowly pulled out his wand, and held it up for Voldemort. Voldemort took it and began to run his fingers over it.

"Do I detect elm?"

"Yes, my Lord," my father answered quietly.

Voldemort continued to run his fingers over it, then broke the snake head off the end. "And the core?"

"Dragon heartstring, my Lo-"

"Dragon heartstring?" he repeated, then threw the snake head on the table in front of my father.

My father winced, but didn't speak. Voldemort looked at him with hatred, then looked at me.

He pointed the wand at me and said calmly, "_crucio_."

I fell to the ground at once and screamed the loudest I'd ever screamed. After a moment, he broke the contact, and looked toward Pettigrew.

"Wormtail," he shouted, and Pettigrew assisted me at once.

He helped me stand back up and when I looked at Voldemort, he gave me a look that told me to stand still and watch. Pettigrew backed away from me when I stood up, and looked to Voldemort.

I looked at my father, and he looked back at me. He had so much fear in his eyes that he didn't look like the cold, heartless man who abused me when I was a child. He looked as if he were going to say something, but he refrained, and looked away.

Voldemort looked over to Professor Burbage and pointed the wand at her. She immediately began to float over the table to the center.

"To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle Studies," he explained, and everyone began to laugh. Voldemort returned back to his chair, but stood before it. "One of her students is in this room with us," he laughed. "Miss Adeline."

More laughter erupted from the table when Voldemort looked at me with a smile. Tears were streaking down my cheeks.

"It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us _mate_ with them."

More laughter, as well as disgust.

"To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination," Voldemort went on, sitting down. "But something to be encouraged."

"Severus, Severus, please," Professor Burbage begged, looking at Snape. "We're friends," she added, but Snape did then turned to me, tears in her eyes. "Adeline, darling, you were my best student. Such a talented witch, please," she begged.

But before I could do anything, Voldemort flicked the wand in his hand, and the green light hit my Professor, causing her to drop dead on the table. I burst into more tears, but felt something cross my foot. I looked down to see Nagini began to slither onto the table.

"Nagini," Voldemort said, petting her. "Dinner," he added with a smile.

Nagini slid onto the table and slithered down, then opened her mouth to eat my Professor. I looked away, and cried silently.

When Nagini was finished, Voldemort dismissed everyone. "I must tend to Adeline," he told them, which sent everyone home with a laugh.

When it was just my mother, father, brother, and Bellatrix left, Voldemort stood up, looking at them all.

"If I could be alone with Adeline?" Voldemort asked. "Unless it _is_ a problem, Lucius?"

"N-No, my Lord," he said, and stood up. "Draco? Narcissa?"

Draco looked at me for a second, then stood up and joined my father.

"Narcissa?" my father asked again.

Her eyes were on me for a moment, but she finally stood up. All four of them left the room and went upstairs.

Voldemort looked at me with a smile and stood up slowly. "Oh my dear, do I have a few questions for you?"

* * *

Voldemort demanded me tell him where Harry was staying, when he was being moved, and where he was being moved to. When I told him I didn't know, he tortured me with the Cruciatus curse. After about an hour, he gave up, but promised there would be more to come.

He threw me down the steps to the dungeon himself and disappeared somewhere in the Manor. I curled back into a ball and cried while Ollivander wrapped an arm around me and assured all would be all right.

The next morning, Voldemort had Pettigrew drag me out of the dungeon and brought me back to the Drawing Room. Voldemort asked me the same questions the night before and tortured me all the same until he got bored. I was locked back in the dungeon until that evening, when I was forced to attend yet another meeting. They went over their plans to interfere with Harry's moving. I barely paid attention. I was focusing too much on if I was going to be tortured again.

Voldemort made Pettigrew take me down to the dungeon early, and all I did was go to sleep. Sometime later in the night, Pettigrew came for Ollivander, and it was his turn for the Dark Lord to question him. I was woken up later that night, shortly after Pettigrew took Ollivander.

Someone put their hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet and to listen. It wasn't Pettigrew. I realized it was Snape, by his voice, and he was crouching down next to me.

"Don't make a sound and follow me," he whispered, and pulled me up. Voldemort looked over to Professor Burbage and pointed the wand at her. She immediately began to float over the table to the center.

He took my hand and led me up the stairs. We apparated to the front of the property and he turned to me.

"Get away from here and go into hiding. Don't you dare take part in helping move Potter. If any of them find you, they will kill you."

"Why are you helping me?" was all I could ask.

"Don't tell anyone. Not a soul. You owe me that," he said, and I nodded. "Yes, I was a Death Eater, but I turned to Dumbledore for his help the minute the Dark Lord went after Lily Potter and her son. I've been on Dumbledore's side ever since the prophecy about Potter and Voldemort was made."

"You...loved Lily?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can thank her for my help."

"But, why are _you_ helping _me_?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Weasley. I just can't see another innocent witch parish because of the Dark Lord. I'm not going to let him take another woman from the man who loves her. Now go!"

"What about my family? What about you? He'll kill you all if he found out! And what is to become of that poor wandmaker?"

"I can take care of that. I will protect your family, but I can't promise anything of Ollivander. Just answer me this. Are you willing to spare a house elf over me and your family?"

Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of one of the poor house elves, and what Voldemort would do if he thought one of them helped me.

"He would believe it. I know your heart, Weasley, and I know that you were nothing but kind to the elves growing up in the Manor. The Dark Lord would gladly believe that one of them would repay you for your kindness by setting you free. This way, you'll still have your mother, father, and brother."

I nodded as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Go," he barked, but I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He didn't hug me back, but I knew it was because he was surprised by my gesture.

I let go of him then thought of nothing but Fred and our little cottage. I opened my eyes to see light streaming out of our bedroom window.

"Fred," I said to myself, then ran into the cottage. "Fred?" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. "Fred! I'm here! Fred!"

I ran up the stairs and found Fred in the hallway, his mouth open in shock. He ran to me and caught me in his arms, picking me up and squeezing me tightly.

"Adeline, Adeline," he mumbled into my hair. "I thought I lost you!"

I started to sob, but continued to hold onto him. "Freddie, Fred, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

He squeezed me even more and kissed my head. "I love you so much, darling."

I sobbed even more and when he set me down, I realized there were tears in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, still holding onto me.

He rested his forehead on mine and unashamedly cried.

"Th-they found me and t-took me."

"Who? Who took you? Where did they take you?"

"Snatchers. They took me to Malfoy Manor. It's where You-Know-Who is staying."

"What did they do-"

"It doesn't matter, we just have to get out of here. It's not safe here anymore. They know I live here – we have to leave. They'll be back once they realize I'm gone."

He nodded then kissed me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I hugged him tightly. "Me too."

"Go pack our clothes. I'm going to put protective charms around the cottage," he said after kissing my head.

"Okay," I agreed and disappeared into our bedroom. I grabbed a couple bags from the closet and hurriedly started packing. Fred came upstairs after a few minutes and helped me pack. When we finished. We held hands, then apparated to the Burrow.

He pulled me inside and sat me down in the living room. "I'll go wake up mum and dad," he explained, taking my bag and kissing my cheek. "Stay here."

I relaxed into the chair and hugged my knees to my chest as I listened to him climb up the stairs.

"Adeline!" Ron exclaimed, coming out from the kitchen. He dropped the sandwich he was holding and caught me in a hug.

"Ron!" I exclaimed, holding onto him tightly.

"Bloody hell, we thought we weren't going to see you again!"

"I know," I said, breaking away.

"Adeline!" we heard from behind us, and I turned to see Molly and Arthur.

I walked over to them and they both hugged me close.

"We're so glad you're all right!" Molly cried, squeezing me.

Arthur kissed my head, then took Fred and Ron outside with him.

Molly continued to hug me, but then let go, only gripping my arms. "You don't know how worried sick we were about you."

I nodded, suddenly feeling so lucky to be apart of her family.

She looked me over, saw the blood in my hair, bruises on my face, and all the grime all over me from the dungeon.

"Good lord, what did they do to you?" she mumbled rhetorically, rubbing my arm lovingly. "Why don't I draw you a bath?"

I immediately thought of my mother, and the thought tugged at my heart. I would give anything to know that she's all right.

"N-No, I'll just take a shower."

She kissed my cheek and rubbed my arm. "I'm so glad you're alright."

She never actually asked me what happened, which relieved me. I didn't want to talk about it, or think about it.

She had tears in her eyes and I nodded. "I'll go check on the boys," she smiled, and went back downstairs.

I disappeared into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked somewhat greasy, I saw the several pink patches from the blood throughout my scalp, several large, purplish bruises from being tossed down the stairs so much, and there was dirt and grime everywhere. I ripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I felt completely dirty. I washed my hair twice and scrubbed myself until my skin was pink and raw at the touch.

When I got out, I wrapped myself in a big, fluffy, white towel, picked up my clothes, and went into Fred's old room. I quickly put on a sweatshirt and some pajama shorts and climbed into bed. Fred came in a few minutes after and crouched down on the floor next to me.

"When was the last time you ate something?" he asked, brushing the wet hair off my forehead.

"Sunday, before they took me."

It was either Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, I wasn't sure.

When I looked at Fred, his eyes were cold. I knew what he was going to say so I kissed him to stop him from saying it.

"I'm fine now," I whispered. "And that's all that matters."

He smiled and kissed me back. "Let me make you something."

"Ham and cheese sandwich?" I smiled.

He mirrored my smile then kissed me one more time. "Anything for you, my love."

His smiled didn't disappear as he left the room. By the time he came upstairs with my sandwich, I was already asleep.

* * *

George came over the next morning and nearly squeezed me to death when he saw me. He and Fred took the day off after asking Lee Jordan if he could manage the shop for them. I told George I needed to talk to him about something important.

After taking our wands and informing the house we were going on a walk, we took a walk through all the corn crops.

"So, what is it you want to ask me, or tell me?" he asked once we got at least a quarter mile from the house.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione aren't going back to Hogwarts either. And by now you know that Dumbledore left them a mission...of some sorts."

"Uhu," he said, not understanding what this had to do with me or him.

"Well, they want me to go with them."

George stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I was insane. I stopped myself and looked at him.

"I don't know what they're doing, and I know you won't tell me, not one of you four are going to tell anybody. Ron won't say a word of it. But if I know the three of them, it will be dangerous. And if I know you, you're telling me so I can help you tell Fred. You're not going."

He was angry, but I didn't blame him.

"Ron's going and he's your brother!" I exclaimed, angry myself.

"You're the girl my twin loves more than life itself, my best friend, and my sister-in-law!"

"But, Ron is your _brother_. He means more to you two than I do, and if anything happened to him-"

"It's just different, Adeline."

"How is it different?" I demanded angrily. "It's not! Ron is your baby brother and you're letting him go and not me? It's not fair, you're my best friend! Why would you-"

"Because I'm not in love with Ron!" he shouted over me.

I shut up immediately, my eyes wide. "W-What?"

He sighed angrily, seeming furious that he let that slip out.

I looked at him in disbelief, my eyes still wide. "You love me?"

He was looking away from me; I knew he didn't want to look at me. "The summer before your fifth year at Hogwarts. When we were all at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. I thought I just loved you like a friend, even a sister, but I was wrong. It hit me, out of nowhere, how beautiful you are...both on the inside and out...how wonderful you are...how you always make me smile...how every time I look into your grey eyes, I get butterflies..."

"George," I stopped him, feeling tears in my eyes. I didn't want him to think those things about me, nor feel that way about me.

"I already knew those things...but it hit me out of nowhere that I was in love with you, and those being the reasons."

He turned around and looked at me, anguish in his amber eyes.

I looked at him, not knowing what in the world I was supposed to say to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" I asked after a few moments, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I knew how much you and Fred were in love with each other and I knew, just by how he talked about you, that you two weren't going to break up again. And then sure enough, you come home for Christmas, telling us all how you changed your mind and how you couldn't wait to marry Fred."

A few tears slipped down my cheeks. "Does he know?"

He looked away from me again, looking down at the crops. "No, and I've made sure of that."

I caught my breath and sniffled. "George, I'm so sorry I didn't see it before."

I didn't want you to see it. That's why you nor Fred _did_ see it. I hid my feelings for you fairly well. And since you two _are_ married, I'm getting over you...or at least trying to. I know that it will take a lot to separate the two of you."

I looked away from him; now _I_ couldn't look at_ him_.

"Look, I just don't know how I'll be able to convince Fred, but I can try."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You're letting me go?"

"I know why you want to, and I don't blame you. If we're willing to let Ron go, then...you should be able to go too. You just better be damn careful. You better not break Fred's heart...or mine."

I nodded, then pounced on him. "Thank you, Georgie," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back, but let go of me too quickly.

"I won't tell Fred."

He nodded.

"George, I'm sorry I don't feel-"

"Shh," he hushed me. "Don't. I don't need an explanation. As long as the two people I care about most are happy."

"Your parents are very happy, that's so sweet," I smiled with a chuckle.

"Smart-ass," he scoffed, and rolled his eyes with a laugh, then caught me in a headlock.

"George Weasley!" I exclaimed, laughing, or at least trying to.

He let go of me with a laugh, and earned a harmless slap from me.

"Still best friends?" he laughed.

And that's what I loved about my friendship with George. We were always best friends no matter what.

"Of course," I smiled. "And George, you will find her. And she'll be a lot better than me."

I knew he wanted to argue, but he resisted and just followed me back toward the house.

"Not a chance," he mumbled under his breath, and to his relief, I heard nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it was later than I said! Hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

George kept his promise and talked to Fred that evening after dinner. I was helping Molly clean up when I heard the two of them outside, shouting at each other.

"Why the hell would you tell her she could go? Why did she even ask _you_?" Fred demanded of his twin.

"She was obviously too afraid to ask you! You never listen to why she wants to do these things! You get angry, tell her no, and shut her out!"

"What do you know about our relationship?"

"I'm your twin brother, Fred. I spend most of my time with you. I'm going to pick up on how you and your wife react to each other!"

Molly and I had stopped cleaning and were instead listening to the twins. We listened until they started to yell even louder. I set down the plate I was washing and hurried outside before Molly could begin questioning me.

They looked like they were going to start physically fighting, which broke my heart, and angered me. I didn't want this to turn them against one another.

George looked at me, looking defeated, while Fred looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

"You're not going with them," he instructed harshly, walking towards me to get back inside. "And that's final."

He passed me and was about to walk back into the house, when I said calmly, "you can't tell me what I can and can't do, Fred."

He stopped and looked at me. "Watch me," he challenged, and disappeared inside.

"I'll talk to him," George offered and was about to go inside the house, but I stopped him.

"No. I will." I turned to him and gave him a small hug. "Thank you."

He didn't hug me and when I let go, he was looking away.

"I'm not going to let him be mad at you."

He nodded, but when I went back inside to find Fred, I realized that that wasn't why George was being timid.

I found Fred in his old room, pacing about.

"If you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. I asked George if he would talk to you about letting me go," I explained, standing in the doorway.

"You're not going," he responded angrily.

"But you'll let your baby brother go?"

"Don't play that, Adeline."

"Don't try to control me, Fred. We're _partners_. We're not above one another."

He stopped then and looked at me, his expression softening. "I'm not going to lose you again." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"I'd be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'd be safe between the three of them."

He pulled back slightly to look at me. "I'm not risking losing you again. And even if you are safe, who knows how long you'd be gone and if I'd be able to see you."

I nodded, wishing he didn't have a point.

"What'd they do to you, darling?" he mumbled into my hair after a moment. "What happened at the Manor?"

I pulled away, and walked to the window.

"They made me want to put an end to this. Whatever is coming."

"Adeline, you can't-"

"Please. After what happened, I've never been more sure about anything. I need to go with them, Fred," I explained desperately, turning to him.

"What if something happened to you again?"

"I honestly don't know. But I am not going to let my children grow up in the same atmosphere I had to. At least I had a place to escape to. If You-Know-Who rises to power-"

"It won't happen," he interrupted me, not wanting to believe it.

"Because I'm going to help stop him," I finished for him.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes. "I've always admired your courage and strength, Adeline, but not now. You're being incredibly thick-"

"I'm being thick? I'm being-Fred! You can't protect me from everything! You know I'd be safe with Hermione around!"

"No, Adeline."

He began to leave the room but I flicked my wand and the door slammed shut.

"I'm not done talking about it!"

"I am! I told you! The answer is no!"

"Do you remember the day before our wedding?" I asked when he reached out to grab the doorknob. He stopped to listen. "When you told me you didn't want me to resent you for getting married and possibly having children at such a young age?"

He didn't say anything, but I knew he remembered.

"Make me stay here, and I _will_ resent you. Keep me from helping ensure this world doesn't go to hell, and I will never let you forget it."

He waited a few seconds, then opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Fred and I didn't talk to each other the rest of the night. I went to bed shortly after our argument but never heard or felt him come to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone.

When I went downstairs, Molly was making breakfast while William was seated at the table, a cauldron, papers, and books around him.

"Ah, Miss Adeline," he smiled when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. "Wonderful to see you, and very pleased you're all right."

Molly looked over at me with sad eyes, but went back to cooking.

"Thank you," I smiled, not expecting William to be here. I stepped off the stairs and sat across from him.

"Do you feel up to lessons today? Because if not, I-"

"I'm fine," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Brilliant."

"Not before breakfast," Molly announced, bringing over to me a plate stacked with hot pancakes.

She set it before me and kissed my head. She went back to the kitchen and came back with silverware, a napkin, and syrup. She sat next to me and I began to eat right away.

"Where's Fred?" I asked in between bites.

"He and George are at the joke shop," Molly answered.

I frowned and placed my fork down. "He promised he was taking the rest of the week off."

"I know, love."

I let out a sigh. I was obviously the reason he went back to work. He didn't want to be around me.

"Don't think about it. And eat. You need to," Molly said, leaning over to kiss my head once more, then returned to the kitchen.

After I finished breakfast, Molly cleaned up then let William and I be. He had me start brewing Felix Felicis, and once I started the beginnings of the potion, he had me write a foot long scroll on the history of the potion. It took all day and once I finished my scroll, he took off, taking the scroll and the potion with him.

I went upstairs to Fred's room and finished my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that would be due tomorrow. By the time I was done, dinner was ready, but it was only me, Ginny, Ron, George, Molly, and Arthur who were in the house.

No one said anything about Fred's absence and I held my tongue until after dinner. I went up to George's old room and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside, then closed the door behind me.

"Where's Fred?"

"He's...not coming home tonight," he answered me quietly, turning to look at me.

"W-What?"

"He had business with the shop-"

"Don't lie to me, George," I snapped, tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything and instead pulled me close.

"He told me what you said," he mumbled after a few minutes.

I caught my breath and broke away. "I expected him to reconsider me going, not ignore me!"

There was empathy and sadness in his eyes. I didn't like to think about it, but I knew he hated it when I cried.

"He'll come around," he assured me.

I shook my head. "Doesn't he know I need him? Especially after what happened?"

"Honey, he doesn't know all of what happened, so it's difficult for him to try and understand how you're feeling."

More tears fell from my cheeks. George reached out to wipe them away, but I caught his arm and stopped him.

I looked at him with a frown and he pulled his hand away. He cleared his throat, then stepped back slightly.

I shook my head, then crossed my arms. "I just want him here with me. It's not safe in Diagon Alley."

And that's when I remembered. I touched my neck and there was nothing. I had taken my lion necklace off the night before I was taken because it was in Fred's way that night...and I never put it back on. I would have known the Snatchers were there the minute they got to the cottage...I would never have been taken to the Manor...

I knew it was stupid but I apparated immediately back to the cottage, and ended up in the living room. I raced upstairs and ran to our bedroom. I checked the nightstand and sure enough, my necklace was there. I picked it up and put it on immediately. I don't know why it was so important to me, but it was. Draco gave it to me because he wanted me to be safe, which meant a lot to me, and I didn't want to let him down.

I apparated back to George's room, and when I looked at him, his eyes were wide.

"Where did you just go?"

"Just get Fred home," I mumbled, then went back to Fred's room.

I put on my pajamas and curled into bed. All I wanted was sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, when the house was silent and everyone was in bed. My stomach rumbled. I didn't eat much at dinner because all I could think of was Fred.

I pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed, then went to the fridge. I quickly made a sandwich and was about to sit down with it when something caught my eye in the window. I got closer and realized someone was walking through the crops toward the house. When the moonlight peered over their head, I saw a glimmer of red. I put down my sandwich and hurried outside. I bolted off toward Fred and he caught me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his hips. He held me close and pressed his head against mine.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, starting to cry. "For what I said."

He squeezed me back and kissed my head. "I'm sorry for being so thick," he said, setting me down. "I didn't exactly give you a chance to explain yourself."

I nodded, but clung to him once more. He held me tight again, resting his head on mine. "Where were you?"

"I just needed some air."

I sighed softly, and he set me down. He wrapped an arm around me and we started toward the house.

"We still need to talk about it, Fred," I mumbled, hugging close to him.

"I know, but not tonight. It's late. We'll talk about it in the morning."

When we got to the door, I stopped him and kissed him. "I missed you."

He kissed me back gently, then hugged me close again. "I missed you too."

The next morning, it wasn't Fred, or even the sunlight that woke me up. It was nausea. The sun wasn't even out when I ran to the bathroom across the hall to throw up in the toilet. I was in there for a while, throwing up several times. I didn't know why I was, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I brushed my teeth twice before returning back to Fred's old bedroom. Fred was thankfully fast asleep, ignorant to what happened.

When Fred finally did wake up, he smiled at me and kissed my head. "You all right?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

I still felt nauseous from earlier that morning, which was the one thing I hated most of all to feel. I didn't think it was a big deal, so I didn't say anything.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

He smiled back, then climbed out of bed.

"I smell mum's pumpkin pasties. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. But go ahead. I'm still pretty tired."

He smiled softly at me, and kissed my head before he left me to go downstairs.

For the next week and a half, I woke up nauseous every morning. No one had any idea, mostly because it always happened early in the morning, before anyone was awake. It didn't take me a long time at all to realize why I was sick every morning. It was obvious to me after the second morning. Not to mention that I didn't want to eat breakfast in the morning, but I wanted treacle tart and roast in the same dish for dinner.

I chose not to tell Fred, nor anybody for that matter, considering Diagon Alley was as unsafe as ever, and the Weasleys and the Order were planning on moving Harry from Surrey to the Burrow at the end of the month.

When that day did come, four days before August, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill, Hagrid, Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody were going to Privet Drive to move Harry safely to the Burrow.

In the early evening, before they left, I clung to Hermione, George, and Ron, threatening them to be careful. Arthur hugged me close and I clung to him too, knowing I didn't have to tell him to be careful. When I got to Fred, I almost blurted out my secret, as a way to make sure he _would_ be careful. I refrained and simply told him that I should be going with them.

"They would hunt you, if they found us," he explained, hugging me close. "You're safest here, with mum and Ginny. I'll be sane knowing you're safe."

I nodded and kissed him, then they were all gone, leaving Molly, Ginny, and I behind.

Molly took one look at me, and sent me upstairs to go nap. I did what I was told, even though I knew I wouldn't be sleeping at all.

I climbed into Fred's bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me. I waited long enough but it never came. I rolled over onto my back and pushed my shirt up. I placed my hands on my flat stomach, not knowing what to think.

I was almost positive I was pregnant, but how sure could I be? I couldn't go to St. Mungo's now, but this couldn't have been a more perfect time for me to be sure, for what ever does happen.

And that's when I realized it. I jumped from my bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and scrawled quickly across the paper. I gave it to Hyperion and he flew out the window.

Within minutes, William apparated into the room.

"Adeline, is everything al-"

"I need your help with something."

"Anything."

I looked up at him, not sure what I was going to say to acquire his help.

"I know you're retired, but, I need to know if I'm going to be a mother."

His eyes glazed over, and his jaw tightened.

"Please, with all that's-"

He grabbed my hand and when I opened my eyes, I was in what looked like a hospital room.

He let go of my hand and hurried over to a table which held a copper cauldron, and several books around it. He began brewing right away, and after several minutes, he handed me a purplish brew in a glass.

"Drink that. All of it," he explained, falling into the chair next to the desk.

I did what I was told, even though the potion tasted close to the only Polyjuice I ever had.

"Sit," he said, after I returned the glass.

I sat on the hospital bed, where monitors and other machines huddled close to it. They were off.

"Where are we?"

"My home. I don't work at Mungo's anymore, but I help my less fortunate neighbors from time to time. My wife's idea," he explained.

I nodded, looking around the room. There was a big window with cream curtains drawn, and a bookshelf, filled with ancient books from top to bottom. There was a door next to the desk, which was across from the bed, which I assumed to be a small bathroom. The room looked very clean, but hardly used.

"That's very generous of you," I said, locking eyes with him.

He smiled, but it disappeared quickly. Then all of a sudden, the potion began making it's way back up. I bent over and threw up the potion. When I was done, I looked up at William, embarrassed.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Don't be. It's a part of the test," he explained, standing up. He flicked his wand and the mess on the floor vanished.

"What?"

"In the magical world, when a woman is pregnant, her body will reject any trace of a bezoar. For some reason, it is harmful to the fetus, so the body rejects it to protect the fetus. That's why you threw up the potion. You're pregnant, Adeline."

I wiped my mouth again and looked down in my lap.

"There are more tests we can do to check on your baby. See how far along you are into your pregnancy..." he was watching me, and realized that I needed time to cope with the news. "I know you're still young...still a child to me...but perhaps a new innocent soul in this world is what everyone needs right now."

I met his calm eyes and nodded. "You're right. I just can't believe I have to bring a child into a world that is at war."

"Perhaps it will be over before your baby is born."

"Maybe," I agreed, even though I doubted that would be the case. "I should get back home."

He nodded and helped me down from the bed. I took out a small pouch of galleons and gave it to William.

"No, you don't have to," he said with a small smile.

"I want to," I smiled back. "I'll owl you if I need anything," I said, and I disapparted to the Burrow.

I went downstairs because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep and I started to help Molly and Ginny with dinner.

Then we heard it. It was a low rumbling, from hundreds of feet away from the house. It had broken through the protective charms. Then several bangs and water splashing everywhere. Ginny, Molly, and I ran from the house to find Harry and Hagrid walking from the corn field toward the house.

"Harry, Hagrid, what happened?" Molly asked, concern plastered on her face. "Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked.

"They were on us right from the start, Molly," Hagrid interjected. "We didn't stand a chance."

"Well, thank goodness you two are all right," she sighed, trying not to show her worry.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us, it was a trap," Hagrid explained, as Ginny and Harry moved closer.

Harry looked at me, his jaw tightened, before looking back at Ginny. He knew I was worried about Fred.

"Ron and Tonks should have already been back," she explained to Harry. "Dad and Fred as well."

Then a burst of light and Lupin came from the crops with a bleeding Harry strung over his shoulder.

"Here!" he exclaimed. "Quick! Into the house."

Harry ran over to help support his doppelgänger, who couldn't stand up right. I watched in horror as tufts of red hair began to emerge out of a sea of black on his head as they carried him inside.

My heart skipped a beat, but I looked in his eyes and realized it was George. I followed in after them, tearing up.

"Oh my boy," Molly gasped, walking over to the couch they were settling George in. She sat down next to him and looked him over.

Lupin and Harry stood aside, me next to Harry when Lupin grabbed Harry and shoved him against the chimney and pointed his wand at him.

"Lupin!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed, and Lupin shushed her.

"What creature sat in my corner the first time Harry Potter came to my office in Hogwarts-"

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled.

"WHAT CREATURE-"

"A Grindylow," Harry answered, breathing hard.

Lupin let go, but he looked at me, and did the same thing to me.

"Lupin, it's Adeline!" Hagrid yelled. "You're mad!"

He looked into my eyes, unconvinced,

My breathing picked up. He had his hand around my throat, his wand at my chin.

"What was Sirius Black's first gift to Adeline when she was seven-years-old?"

"A copy of the Tales of the Beedle of the Bard," I answered calmly, staring back into his eyes.

He let go of me immediately, his eyes softening.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight," he said to Harry. "I had to make sure you weren't an impostor. Nor you Adeline, after what happened to you."

Harry nodded and I understood. Then another bang. We all ran outside, but Lupin shouted, "Wait!" to stop us.

Kingsley and Lupin pointed their wands at one another, Hermione behind Kingsley.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," Lupin answered, and both lowered their wands.

"What gave you away?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me."

Then another bang and a burst of light.

Bill and Fleur came out of the field on a Thestral and Ron and Tonks came wandering out from a similar direction.

My heart began to race. Why wasn't Fred back yet?

Hermione ran to Ron, after getting approval from Lupin and Tonks embraced Lupin, explaining that Ron had saved her.

Ron locked eyes with me and gave me a nod. I half smiled back. Harry ran over to the pair of them

when Arthur and Fred apparated back.

"Fred," I gasped, and ran to him.

He caught me in his arms and held me close. We broke away and when he saw the tears in my eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Are we the last back? Where's George?" Arthur asked.

He kissed my head then he and Arthur ran inside.

George was on the couch, his eyes closed, with Molly brushing his hair aside. His ear was bleeding, or at least what was left.

Fred moved around everyone to kneel down next to his twin. "How're you feeling Georgie?"

"Saint-like," George replied calmly.

"Come again?" Fred frowned.

"Saint-like," he repeated. "I'm holey. I'm holey, Fred," he smiled, pointing to his ear. "Get it?"

"In the whole wide world of humor, you go for 'I'm holey'. That's pathetic," he smiled.

"I'm still better looking than you," he smiled.

Bill stepped forward then and said, "Mad-Eye's dead. Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated."

Everyone's face fell. Mad-Eye was an excellent Auror and a good man.

* * *

I turned over in bed for the tenth time. I was restless. I looked up at the ceiling, only to find a dark blankness. I looked over and realized Fred was staring at me.

"What is it?" he whispered, sliding closer to me. "You have a lot on your mind. I can tell."

He kissed my head and held me close.

"You do too. You always sleep through the night."

"I'm just worried about George. I could have lost him."

"I know," I whispered, and kissed his cheek. "But you didn't. He'll be okay."

"I know," he whispered back. "I love you, Adeline,"

I smiled. "I love you too," I whispered back, then kissed him on the lips. "So much," I added when we broke apart.

He smiled and I could see the droop in his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better," he smiled and gave me one last kiss before slipping into unconsciousness.

I turned over on my side so my back was to Fred, and I pushed up my shirt. I placed my hands on my nonexistent belly, trying to feel something. But what was I going to feel? I kept my hands there as I began to think about what I was going to do. What _was_ I going to do? If I convince Fred, I can go with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, then what? Not tell Fred he's going to be a father and run around Britain trying to find Horcruxes? Who am I going to tell? _Should_ I tell anyone? If I do tell anyone, they'll all want me tie me up to the Burrow and baby me.

I didn't know a lot about pregnancy, but I know enough to know that stress and whatever else would come along with finding Horcruxes probably isn't the best thing for the baby. But if I wanted to help Harry, I needed to risk it. I would just have to be that more careful.

The last thought that entered my mind before I feel asleep was of Fred, playing with our little red-haired, freckle-faced baby. They were both so beautiful.

The next morning, I wrote a note to William asking him if I could carry out my lessons at his house. He wrote me back saying I was more than welcome, and after eating breakfast and saying goodbye to Fred, I apparated over to William's. I found myself in his kitchen, where he had a few charms books on the table and a few feet of scroll.

He had me write a couple essays before using my wand. When we were done, he gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just confused to why you wanted to have your lessons here," he explained bluntly.

"It's just pretty crazy at the Burrow with the wedding and everything." And it was. The Burrow was being scrubbed floorboard by floorboard for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Uh-huh," he said, still not completely convinced.

"And this may have something to do with the baby. You said you can run some tests?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, his expression softening. "Of course. Come on."

He took me back to the medical room and had me lay on the hospital bed. He turned on what looked to be a Muggle television, but very different. The screen had what looked to be a grayish upside down cone. I didn't understand what this had to do with babies, but I trusted William.

He had me pull up my shirt to expose my stomach, and placed a blue goo across my belly. He placed what looked like a Muggle video game controller on my stomach and moved it across the surface. His eyes locked on the screen.

I looked at the screen to see a profile of a small creature, it's head as big as the rest of it's body, with a small visible hand under the chin.

"That's your baby, Adeline. You don't look too far along yet, still in your first trimester."

"Muggle technology is incredible," I mumbled, still staring at the screen.

He took the remote off and my baby disappeared. He wiped the goo off my stomach and I pulled my shirt back down.

"Muggles are very advanced in the medical field," he said. "Now there are a few more tests I can do to tell me more about your due date."

William did the tests to tell me that I was due February sixth of the next year. It was a few days from August; it didn't seem long enough.

"No more Quidditch or broomsticks for the rest of your pregnancy. If you fall the right way, it could fatally harm your baby. Same way if a Bludger hit you."

I nodded, not wanting to think about that.

"Anything else?"

"Stay away from magical creatures. Too dangerous and too risky."

"What about werewolves?" I asked, thinking of Lupin.

"Remus Lupin is safe to be around, when he does allow himself to be around people. And just keep yourself safe. I don't want anything to happen to you again, for the sake of you and your baby."

"What about apparation?"

"Only if you're positive you won't splinch yourself."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No potions unless approved by me," he explained. "And that's about it. Eat the best you can and get enough rest."

I nodded.

"How is your family taking the news, with all that's going on?"

I was afraid he was going to ask that.

"They're...really protective right now, after what happened, but they're excited."

He smiled. "That's great."

"Yep," I sighed, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, that should be about it. We'll do monthly check ups with the baby in addition to your lessons?"

"Sounds great," I met his eyes, forcing a smile. I jumped off the bed and we continued into the kitchen. I checked the clock and sighed. "I better go. They have all probably started to clean the Burrow for the wedding and they need me."

"Alright. Owl me if you need anything," he said kindly, and I disapparted with a small smile.

* * *

When I got back to the Burrow, everyone was busy with cleaning like I expected them to be. Hermione and Ginny were helping Molly in the kitchen while Ron was de-gnoming the garden, and Harry cleaning the bathrooms.

"Oi, Adeline," Ron called from the garden. I had just emerged from the crops in the field.

I looked over at him and continued into the garden.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Mum is keeping me, Harry, and Hermione away from each other. She'll try to keep you away from us too."

"Why?" I frowned.

"She doesn't want us to go on Dumbledore's mission; she's trying to stall us so we don't have time to plan," he explained, looking into the window's to try and spot his mother.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Well, we've figured out how to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Do we know where to find them?"

"Not...exactly. We have a few leads. But we can't be sure where all six are."

"There is a-"

"Darling!" I heard Fred shout from the back door of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the doorway behind him.

"Here we go," Ron mumbled, eying his mother.

I looked at Ron, then walked over to Fred, who was walking toward me. We met in the middle and he caught me in his arms. He kissed me full on the lips and held me close.

"What took you so long?"

"Just a lot to get done today," I explained coolly.

He didn't say anything and instead led us to the house, and up to our room.

"How were the lessons?" he asked, loosening the tie around his neck as I sat on the bed.

"Fine like always."

"What was it today?"

"Charms."

He unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons and kissed me again. "I missed you today."

"I missed you," I mumbled, not kissing him back.

He frowned, then sat next to me. "What is it?"

I looked him in the eye. "I need to go with them."

He sighed, then looked away from me. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Fred, please. I don't think you know how important this is to me. They're going soon. I need to know if you're letting me go."

He took my hands and looked into my gray eyes. "Only if you promise you'll be careful, and you'll come home if it gets too dangerous."

I threw my arms around him and squeezed him. "I promise I will be."

He squeezed me even tighter and kissed my head. He couldn't bring himself to say anything because he still didn't want to let me go. He only said yes to make me happy.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to have a baby," I explained as one of my hands absentmindedly made its way to my flat belly.

Sirius's eyes glazed over and his lips curved into a smile from across the table.

"That's wonderful."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"How does Fred feel about it?" he asked, his expression calm.

I looked down and at my belly, then met his eyes.

"I haven't told him yet?"

Sirius frowned. "Why not?" I didn't say anything, which explained everything. "You're still planning on going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and you haven't told anyone because you don't want them to make you stay home. Safe. Where you should be." When I didn't say anything, he added, "am I right?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"You would risk not only yours, but your unborn child's life, to go on a Horcrux hunt with them? Do you even know where you are going? Where they are? How dangerous it is? Adeline, if Voldemort or his followers find you, they will turn you over to him and he will kill you because you escaped from the Manor. He won't care if you have a child growing inside you. He doesn't know love. And what would that do to Fred? Not only loosing the love of his life, but his son or daughter? How could you be so-"

"Okay, I get it!" I exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "I'm being stupid! An idiot! But I can't let Voldemort take over the Wizarding World. I refuse to bring my children into that world."

"You won't be a mother if they get your hands on you!" he yelled. "You can't do this. You have to keep yourself safe, and you have to tell your husband he's going to be a father! It's not fair to him!"

I slowly sat back down, crossed my arms on the table, and rested my forehead on the table. I lifted my head up off the table after a minute and was about to say something to my cousin, but I saw instead Nagini sliding down the table toward me, opening her mouth, and latching herself onto my stomach.

I sat up in bed, screaming at the nightmare that was fresh in my mind.

"Adeline, shh, shh, I'm here," Fred said calmly, pulling me into a bear hug immediately.

I began crying, hot tears immediately slipping down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept saying, over and over as Fred stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered.

Just then, Molly and came in the door and walked to my side of the bed.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, sitting down next to me and taking me from Fred's arms.

"J-Just a nightmare," I mumbled, sniffling.

"Sounded like more than just a nightmare, my dear," she whispered with concern.

"I'll be fine," I sniffled, holding her tight.

Molly held onto me tight for a few minutes until I calmed down, then left us to go back to bed.

Fred and I snuggled back into bed close to each other when he asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him, his face illuminated by the moon shining in the window. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to go back to bed."

He nodded softly then reach over and kissed my head. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too."

I woke up the next morning before Fred, as usual, due to the morning sickness. I climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom across the hall, sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

There were plenty of elements to my dream that freaked me out. One of them being Sirius. It wasn't just me talking to his portrait at Grimmauld Place, it _was_ Sirius, flesh and bone. That in itself made me upset because I knew I would never be able to do that again. Also, the fact that Nagini continued to haunt my subconscious. Seeing a snake eat your professor...it sticks with you.

And the guilt that I've started to feel with this baby. I've realized that I _am_ being completely stupid and selfish, but some part of me couldn't say no to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. It's a huge deal if Harry Potter is asking you to risk your life for him, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

But a baby could be the thing that would pull us all out of this growing darkness brought on by the fear of Voldemort and his followers...a few of whom are my family.

The thought itself forced the nausea to make it's way up from my stomach.

I tried not to think about them since I was last at the Manor. It would only upset me.

"Are you all right, love?" Fred knocked on the door as I was brushing my teeth.

I took the brush away and called back, "fine, dear."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Fred."

The doorknob turned and Fred stepped inside, then closed the door behind him. I stopped a second to look at him, then turned back to the mirror to finish brushing my teeth.

He focused on me until I was done, and when I was, he took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Have you been feeling sick lately?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Have you been getting sick every morning? I swear I've been hearing someone throwing up every-"

"Maybe you've been dreaming, love," I forced a smile and kissed his cheek. "It's not me," I added, then disappeared from the bathroom.

"Oi," said Ron from up the landing. He was in the doorway of his bedroom, staring down at me. "Come up here."

I did what he said and followed him into his room, where Hermione was going through books in one corner, and Harry was watching her from the other.

"What we really need to decide is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first, Harry, and I understand why, but...well...shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?" she asked after tossing _Defensive__Magical__Theory_ into a trash bin.

Ron shut the door behind us and after sharing small smiles with the other two, I sat down in the chair at his desk.

"If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you."

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hallow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

"This R.A.B person," Ron spoke up. "You know, the one who stole the real locket?"

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"He said in his note he was going to destroy it, didn't he?"

Harry pulled his backpack towards him and took out the fake locket and note inside.

"'_I__have__stolen__the__real__Horcrux__and__intend__to__destroy__it__as__soon__as__I__can_,'" Harry read aloud.

"Well, what if he _did_ finished it off?" Ron asked. "It would be one less for us to do!"

"We don't know if he or she did," I spoke up. "We'd still have to try to find it to make sure it was."

"Adeline's right. We have to be careful with this. We have to make sure all are destroyed if we want to take You-Know-Who down."

"And once we get hold of it, how do you destroy a Horcrux?"

"Well, I've been researching that," Hermione answered.

And then the three of them went into the books Hermione was able to get her hands on about Horcruxes from Hogwarts. Hermione went on about the process of making a Horcrux, how just making one splits your soul and how unstable it makes your soul. The only way to repair yourself after splitting yourself is remorse, and the pain of it can destroy you.

Basilisk fangs and phoenix tears can destroy a Horcrux because they're so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. The soul of the Horcrux can't survive without it's container, which is why Riddle's diary could be destroyed.

They continued on to how the soul in a Horcrux can flit in and out of someone if they get too close emotionally.

"I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" Harry said. "Why didn't I ask him? I never really..."

We remained silent until the bedroom door flew open. Hermione screamed and Crookshanks ran under the the bed. My head snapped to the door, Ron jumped up from the bed, and Harry was about to reach for his wand when we realized it was Molly.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about...but there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help," she said, referring to the three of them. She knew I was usually too busy with Fred to have that much to do with the wedding.

"Oh yes," Hermione said, standing up abruptly. "We will...we're sorry..."

"And Adeline, if you could please wash all the towels," Molly added. "The Delacours will be here in the morning."

"Yes, Molly," I said, and left the room.

I did what Molly asked and collected all the bathing towels in the house and washed them using magic. When they were done, I took them outside and began pinning them on a line.

After four or five towels, a pair of arms locked locked themselves around my waist and a chin rested itself on my shoulder.

"Hi, love," I greeted Fred, continuing to pin up the towel that was in my hand.

He responded by kissing my neck and pulling me close.

"I have to finish these or your mum will kill me," I giggled.

"We still have yet to go on our honeymoon, my love."

I finished pinning the towel and turned around to face him. "Perhaps that's for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"It's too hectic right now. What with your brother's wedding and everything with You-Know-Who, and then me going along with Harry, Ron, and Hermio-"

"Then it's the perfect time for us to go! To get away from everything for a couple days and a chance for us to spend time together before you leave. Who knows when I'll get to see you again after you leave with them," he explained, taking my hands in his. "Look, we can go anywhere you'd like. France, India...I know how much you've wanted to go to Tuscany."

I looked into his brown eyes, butterflies taking over my stomach. "You're so sweet," I said just above a whisper, then kissed him gently on the lips. "After the wedding. Then we can go. Right after, because I know Harry wants to leave soon after the wedding."

He smiled and hugged me tight, picking me up off the ground. I giggled and laughed until he sat me back down. He kissed me once more before helping me finish with the towels.

That night for dinner, we all gathered at the long wooden table in the den as usual. I sat down next to Fred when Molly sat a plate of fish down in front of me, and a mug of Butterbeer. I swallowed hard, knowing full well that I couldn't eat seafood and that alcohol was out of the question for the baby. Butterbeer didn't have a lot of alcohol, but it was still alcohol and I wasn't going to risk anything I could help.

"Something wrong, love?" Fred asked me.

I looked around and everyone was at the table, already eating from their plates.

"I...uh...I'm really not that hungry, actually," I said, looking at him.

"Don't you want your Butterbeer?"

"No, that's okay," I spoke, eying the mug. I looked up and realized Molly was staring at me.

"If I could be excused, I'm fairly tired, and I would like to go to bed," I asked, looking at Molly.

"Of course, dear," Arthur answered for her.

I looked at him and smiled. I got up from the table, kissed Fred's head, and hurried up the stairs.

Ever since that night at dinner when I excused myself to go to bed, Molly had become suspicious of me. Every time I walked into a room with her in it, she'd stare at me hard, half the time at my stomach. She did it when I wasn't looking, but I've caught her several times. I felt like she was on to me, and why shouldn't she have been? She had seven children. She _knew_ pregnant women, and it would only be a matter of time before I started to show because of how skinny I was, depending on when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were leaving to start hunting for Horcruxes.

The only reason she hasn't made a scene or confronted me about it was because Fleur's parents and little sister had been staying with us for the past two days before the wedding. I knew though that after the commotion of the wedding was over, she was going to say something.

I even swore that Hermione acted weird around me, like she knew as well, but she still treated me the same.

During the time before the wedding, the Burrow got so crowded to the point that Fred and George went back to George's apartment in Diagon Alley. She was going to have Hermione and I room together in Fred's room, but I guess she suspected us of planning the leave, so she stuck me with Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, and Hermione with Ginny. I continued to wash the towels and sheets, and feed the chickens for Mrs. Weasley, keeping me from not only Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Fred as well. Even though there were so many people in the Burrow already, with Charlie having arrived from Romania in time for the wedding, I felt myself very alone and too much with my thoughts.

All I could think about was the dream I had with Sirius and Nagini, and my unborn child. Whenever I thought of my tiny little baby, I kept seeing the small fragile being that was on the monitor at William's house. The more I kept envisioning me, Fred, and our baby, the more I wanted to tell him. I was getting excited about being a mom.

It was different now that he was letting me go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I had no idea how long it would take to find all the Horcruxes, but I didn't think it would be best to leave with a flat stomach, and come back with a baby in my arms, having to tell Fred that I didn't tell him he was going to be a dad.

After washing a dozen and a half towels and hanging them up on a clothes line the day before the wedding, I finally made up my mind. I would tell Fred after the wedding.

Ginny was seated next to me, arguing happily with Ron about the Yule Ball, when he wore his horribly old fashioned dress robes, and how he managed to get out of them this time. We were at the reception after the wedding. George and Fred were being held captive by their Auntie Muriel, and I was waiting for Fred with Ginny and Ron.

"I still think that dreadful piece of clothing was meant for you, Gin," Ron scoffed.

I laughed when Ginny retorted, amused by their relationship, while taking a sip of my water. I looked over and caught Molly's eyes, which were glued to me and my water. Champagne was seated before Ginny and Ron. I knew what she was thinking.

A hand took the glass of water from my hand, placed it on the table, and pulled me up from my chair, spinning me into a waltz on the dance floor. I smiled when I spun into Fred's arms, who was smiling down at me.

"You caught me at the perfect time. Your mother was about to kill me," I smiled, staring into his dazzling eyes.

"And why is that, my love?" he smiled, leading me in the dance.

I smiled, deciding that I didn't want to keep it from him any longer.

"Adeline!" we both heard someone call my name. I stopped and turned around, and there was Luna Lovegood, in a bright yellow dress, smiling at me.

I smiled and waved at her. "Just give me a moment," I said to Fred, and broke apart from him. I walked away quickly, having missed Luna so much since school.

When I got to her, I hugged her tight.

"Luna, I've missed you!"

"Me as well," she smiled, hugging me back.

"You look lovely." I couldn't help but smile. The whole atmosphere of the reception had me smiling wide, as well as the baby.

"And you, you're glowing. You haven't come across a Crumple-Horned Snorkack have you? I can't help but light up when I see one!"

"No, love," I smiled at her silliness. "Look, I must get back to my husband, I have something really important to tell him." I hugged her again. "I hope to see you again soon."

She hugged me tight and smiled when she let go. "Me too."

I returned back to Fred and once again, he led me out to the dance floor, leading me in the waltz.

"You were going to say something about my mum wanting to kill you?" he asked, going back to what we were saying.

"Well, you know how you thought I was getting sick every morning?"

"Yes..."

"And how I refused dinner the other night?"

"Because of the fish and Butterbeer?"

"Yes. Well, your mum has taken notice to it all..." I could have explained to him that his mum was probably 99.9 percent positive I was pregnant, and why she thought so, I just jumped right in. "I'm pregnant, Fred."

He stopped immediately, his small smile expanding across his face. "You're...you're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes."

His smile still evident on his face, he picked me up and spun me around. "That's brilliant!" When he sat me down, he kissed me full on the lips. "I'm so happy," he said simply when we broke apart.

A bright blue gas-like orb flew down to the middle of the tent, sending everyone away from it. The music stopped, and everyone turned toward the Patronus. Fred had pulled me to the side, holding onto my hand tightly. His smile was gone.

"_The __Ministry __has __fallen_," the voice of Kingsley erupted from the Patronus. "_Minister __of __magic __is __dead.__They're __coming...they're__ coming...they're__ coming..._" it echoed, then flashed away.

Fred turned to me, concern in his eyes, and held me tight. "I love you," he whispered, before Death Eaters apparated in the tent.

From all the Death Eaters, and everyone running around trying to get out, I was forced away from Fred, and I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Fred!" I yelled, looking around for him hastily.

I heard Harry yell 'Ginny' behind me, then 'go, go!' from Lupin before I felt someone take my hand. I knew it was Harry's.

"No!" I screamed, still looking in the crowd for my husband. In the split second before we apparted, I saw him. He was turned around, his mouth ajar that he found me, but his eyes unbelieving, not knowing when he would see me again.

The next thing I remember was holding hands with Harry, and the four of us running out of the way of a double decker bus in London. We fell against a railing, the bus wishing past us furiously. We were breathing heavily; our skins saved just barely.

Hermione pulled us into the crowd and we all began walking hastily deeper and deeper within the crowd of people. Harry was still holding onto my hand; he saw that I was crying when we were by the railing.

"Where are we?" Ron demanded, dodging a middle aged man.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come to the Theatre here with mum and dad. Don't know why I thought of it, just popped in my head," she explained, still making her way through with us in tow. "This way."

She took us to an alley where she got out her small purple purse.

I was sniffling, scared to death about what could have happened to Fred. And the timing. I just told him he was going to be a father, and BAM! Death Eaters showed up, causing us to start our hunt for Horcruxes.

"We need to change," Hermione said forcefully, opening her bag.

Ron walked over to her, but Harry stopped me a few feet away, looking at me. "You'll see him again," he said, looking deep in my red, puffy eyes. "We all will. Don't you worry."

I sniffled, but nodded, Hermione and Ron staring at us. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione said, sympathy entering her eyes. She reached into her bag up to her elbow pulling out clothes, Ron giving her the weirdest look.

"Undetectable extension charm," she explained, handing us clothes.

"You're amazing, you are," Ron smiled.

"Always the tone of surprise."

Then the sound of hard cover books falling onto a floor came from the bag.

"That's be the books," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

We all changed quickly, me into jeans and a sweater, and we all walked a block and entered a cafe.

"What about all the people at the wedding?" Harry asked once we sat down. "Do you think we should go back?"

"They're after you, mate," Ron said to him. "And I promise you'll see Fred again. We just can't risk anything," he added, looking at me. "We put everyone in danger going back."

"Ron's right," Hermione agreed.

A waitress came over and cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

"A cappuccino, please," Hermione said first.

"You?"

"What she said," Ron replied.

Harry said, "same," and I nodded.

She nodded and turned around to walk to the back.

"It's not just that. I know I'll see him again. I know we'll all see everyone again..."

"What is it then?" Hermione asked.

"N-nothing..." I said, knowing that my pregnancy wasn't the most important thing for us to worry about just then. "Just...never mind."

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked several seconds after I spoke. "Leaky Cauldron?"

"Too dangerous," Hermione interjected. "If Voldemort really has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground, into hiding."

"My rucksack with all my things, I left it at the Burrow," Harry said upon realization.

Hermione shook her head as two men walked in.

"I've had all the essentials packed for days," she explained, fingering her bag. "Just in case."

"Yeah but, these jeans, not my favorite," Ron complained.

"Get down," Harry shouted, and we all dodged a curse as we jumped under the tables. The two men who had walked in were Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, jumping up and hitting one square in the chest. He blocked another curse and dodged under a table.

One of them tried to hit Harry, but he missed. He tried to hit Ron and Hermione, but missed, and Hermione screamed, "_Petrificus__Totalus_!"

"Leave," she said to the waitress who had walked in on the commotion, and she did what she was told.

We all stood up and started toward the Death Eaters.

"Lock the door, and get the lights," Harry said, wand close.

"This one's name is Raoul," Harry identified the blonde one, who was unconscious. "He was on the Astronomy Tower the night they killed Dumbledore."

"This is Dolohov," Ron explained, looking at the other behind the counter. "I recognize him from the wanted posters. So what are we going to do with you, eh?"

I walked up to Ron, peering at Dolohov. He was still alive, bound by Hermione's curse.

"'Kill us if we turned around, wouldn't you?" Ron spat at him.

"If we killed him, they'd know we were here," Harry spoke up.

"Ron," Hermione spoke, surprised by what he was insinuating.

"Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?"

"It's better we wipe their memories," said Harry.

Ron walked over to Hermione and touched her lip. "You're the best at spells."

She stepped forward toward Dolohov and drew he wand. "Obliviate," she uttered, and the end of her wand illuminated with his memories.

We wiped their memories then took back to the streets. The three of them walked side by side like usual in a fast pace, with me behind them, feeling like the complete fourth wheel. I was beginning to feel that I didn't belong in the bond the three had, which was completely evident in this journey.

"How is it then they knew we were there?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps you still have the trace on you?" Hermione suggested.

"Can't be. Trace breaks when you're seventeen. It's wizarding law," Ron pointed out, which made Hermione stop.

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harry. Ginny, Adeline, and I...we prepared a cake!" she said sadly, forgetting it was Harry's birthday. I had too. "We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding."

"Hermione, honestly, I appreciate the thought, but really given the fact that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago..."

"Right."

We ended up going to Grimmauld Place, and were able to open it with ease. When we walked in, the two lights in the foyer came on, and a whole layer of dust on the floor began to swirl up into a figure. It turned into Dumbledore, racing at us with an arm outstretched, but burst into a cloud of dust right before us. Hermione screamed.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded.

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea," said Hermione. "In case Snape decided to come snooping."

Hermione uttered a spell I didn't quite catch, and nothing happened. "We're alone," she concluded.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Hermione was sure it was only the four of us, we made to settle down and go to sleep. We were all exhausted from everything that day. We decided to sleep in the salon, Hermione and I on the couches, and Harry and Ron on the floor.

I woke up before the others the next morning, light shining through the windows. I look at the other three, all sleeping soundly, and got up quietly. I took my wand and silently crept up the stairs, where I knew Sirius's room would be, deserted.

I entered, a weird wave of relief when I realized it was the same as I had left it several months ago. His bicycle leaning against his unmade bed, random papers and clothes strewn about the room, the collection of boned creatures in the corner, suspended in the air. I walked to his dresser, to locate the pictures of Harry and I, and the small portrait of Sirius which should have been hanging above us.

I looked and expected to see the portrait, but I was greeted instead by a portrait of the Order, before the first Wizarding War. It was the same size as Sirius's portrait had been, same frame, but it was simply a photograph of the Order. Sirius was there, in the back, but I knew I couldn't talk to him this way.

Where was his portrait? It was here on Christmas, when I came here from the Manor...

Had I dreamed that I talked to my cousin though his portrait that night? It was all so vivid...I couldn't have possibly-

The door opened suddenly, and Harry walked in. He looked at me with a small, sad smile.

"Morning," he said politely.

I looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, Harry."

He walked around the room slowly, taking in all whom was his Godfather.

"Look," I pointed out, fishing out a picture of the three of us under a stack of papers on the dresser.

He moved close to me and we both starred down at the picture. We were all smiling and laughing, on either side of Sirius, holding onto tight.

"I miss that day," I said after a moment, breaking the silence.

He didn't have a chance to say anything; Ron called out, saying he thought he found something.

We both walked from the room to where Ron and Hermione were, in the hallway, and stood in the doorway of another room.

Hermione didn't understand until Ron pulled the door halfway closed.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," she read.

"R.A.B," Ron pointed out.

We all went downstairs in the kitchen and reread the note inside the locket, now having known who wrote it.

"_I__ have __stolen __the __real__ Horcrux__ and __intend__ to __destroy__ it..._"

"R.A.B is Sirius's brother?" Ron asked after Harry read the note once more.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "Question is: did he actually steal the real Horcrux?"

A banging echoed from a door near the fireplace. We all stood up immediately, focusing on the noise.

Harry got in front of us, and opened the door, and pulled out an elf. It was Kreacher.

"You've been spying on us, have you?" Harry spat at the elf after he let him go.

"Kreacher has been watching."

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is," chimed Hermione.

Harry grabbed the fake locket off the table and showed it to Kreacher. "Have you ever seen this before?"

The elf cowered away, grunting, behind a small table.

"_Kreacher,_" Harry pressed.

"It's master Regulus's locket."

"But there were two, weren't there?"

"Yes."

"Where's the other one?"

"Oh, Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Yes, but did you ever see it?" Hermione asked. "Was it in this house?"

"You filthy, Mudblood, how dare you-"

But Ron cut him off by threatening to beat him with a ladle. Hermione stopped him.

"Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Kreacher!" I shouted, stepping in front of them all.

He cowered behind the table again. "Miss Malfoy...I didn't see you..."

"I am still apart of the Black family and I will not tolerate this," I threatened.

"And you're nothing more than a Blood-Traitor, Miss Malfoy!" he spat.

"Answer the question, Kreacher," Harry demanded, holding the locket in his face.

"Yes, it was here, in this house. A most evil object."

"How do you mean?"

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."

"Well, where is it know? Did someone take it?"

"He came in the night, he took many things, including the locket."

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher," Kreacher answered.

"Find him," Harry ordered, and with a pop, Kreacher was gone.

While we waited for Kreacher to return with Mundungus, we remained at the house, trying to keep ourselves occupied. In the evening, Hermione helped Ron play the piano in the salon, while Harry and I lounged on the couches, listening.

Harry was watching the Snitch Dumbledore gave to him, suspended in air, deep in thought, while my hands were placed around my stomach, thinking of my baby, and my husband, hoping to Merlin he was safe.

Hermione walked over and sat next to me, looking at Harry.

"They have flesh memories," she explained. "When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch...that Dumbledore had hidden something inside it."

We heard a ruckus in the kitchen and we all piled inside. Dobby and Kreacher were attached to Mundungus, bringing him inside.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed. "So long it's been!"

"Get off me," Mundungus shouted.

"As requested," Kreacher said.

All of a sudden, a wave of nausea hit me, and I immediately ran to the bathroom outside the kitchen. I hadn't thrown up that morning; it was long overdue. By the time I came out, Harry, Ron, and Hermione

already had a plan of going to the Ministry to find Umbridge, who apparently had the locket.

We waited until September to consider going to the Ministry. The night before Harry wanted to go, I sat all of them down in the salon.

"You want to leave tomorrow, Harry?" I asked, and Harry nodded.

"We've been thinking," Ron interjected, "and we want the two of you to stay here."

"Hermione and I?" I asked.

""Oh, don't start that again," Hermione sighed.

"You're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation! And Adeline, if Voldemort had his way back at the Manor, you should probably be dead right now. He's probably looking for you in addition to Harry."

"Wow, Ronald, perfectly empathetic," Hermione spat.

"It's the truth! If she didn't get out-"

"You're the one who's supposed to be home with spattergroit at the Burrow!" Hermione exclaimed. "If anyone shouldn't go, it's Harry, he's got a ten-thousand-Galleon price on his head-"

"Fine, I'll stay here," Harry said. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?"

Hermione and Ron laughed, but all I could think of was the dangers in going.

"I need to tell you three something," I said seriously, looking down at my lap.

Hermione and Ron stopped, and all three stopped to look at me.

"I'm not really sure how I'm going to explain this..."

They continued to look at me eagerly.

"I should have said something earlier, but it didn't seem important compared to what was going on..."

"Come on, out with it," Ron smiled.

"I'm going to be a mother...in February..."

"You're joking," Ron was the first to say.

I shook my head, looking at my brother-in-law.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" he smiled, standing up.

I smiled slightly, and stood up to hug him.

"Congratulations, Addie," he boasted, hugging me tight.

We broke apart and Hermione smiled.

"It's wonderful, really," Hermione smiled, hugging me close. "But you can't go with us."

We broke apart and looked at one another. "It's too dangerous for you. You'll have to stay here tomorrow."

I looked over at Harry, who was still sitting down, anger in his eyes.

"You're definitely not going tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, his face not softening.

I nodded, but he quickly left the room and disappeared upstairs.

"Don't worry about him," Ron said quickly. "He's just worried is all."

The three of them left early the next morning to go to the Ministry. I was still asleep; Ron was the one to wake me up and tell me. I fell asleep immediately after, but didn't sleep long. When I did finally wake up, Kreacher made me breakfast. He had been in a lot better mood now that he had people to serve.

When I was finished, I went into the salon to try out the piano. I knew how to play, having been brought up in a rich family, but it had been years. I was half an hour into it when, for a split second, I saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione around me, and Yaxley behind them. They grabbed me quickly and we apparated to a forest. I ended up on the ground, flat on my back, and I could hear crows.

I looked over and Harry stood up and quickly picked something off the ground while we both heard Hermione shushing Ron as he cried.

"Harry, Harry quickly, in my bag. There's a bottle labeled Essence of Dittany," Hermione ordered, taking Ron's shirt off.

Harry ran to the bag and began searching. I stood up and pointed my wand at the bag. "_Accio__ Dittany_!" I called, and the bottle flew to my hand.

I ran over to Hermione and gave her the bottle. I sat beside Ron, as well as Harry.

"It's going to, it's going to sting a little bit," Hermione warned, opening the bottle and using a pipet to drop drops of the Dittany on Ron's wounds. A good amount of his shoulder was splinched.

"What happened? I thought we planned on going back to Grimmauld Place." Harry asked.

"We were, we were...shh, it's all right, one more, one more...we were there, we were there, but, Yaxley had hold of me and I knew once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay so, I brought us here, but Ron got splinched!"

His arm healed from the Dittany, and Ron was just starting to calm down. Hermione stood up with her wand and walked a few feet away from us.

"_Protego__ Totalum_," she said, waving her wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Protective enchantments. You don't fancy another visit like we had in Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? You can get going on the tent."

"Tent?" Harry asked. "Where am I supposed to find a tent?"

I stood up from where I was and drew my wand. "_Accio__ tent_," I commanded, and out came wooden stakes, wooden poles, and tons of canvas.

Once we knew Ron was all right, Harry and I put up the tent together. It looked small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. We helped Ron into it and placed him in one of the bunks, letting him rest, then went to help Hermione with the last of the enchantments.

* * *

"You first," Hermione said to Harry.

All four of us were outside the tent in the same forest, facing the locket which was several feet away from us. We all had our wands drawn, ready to destroy the Horcrux.

Harry tried a curse, but it didn't work. Hermione tried the fire curse, but that didn't work either. It remained unharmed.

Harry then began a series of other curses, angry, but none of them worked. He gave up after the seventh curse, staring at the locket on the forest floor. He picked it up and put it on after a minute or so.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it."

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes but doesn't tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't say anything and instead walked off.

All of a sudden, a wave of nausea hit me. I dropped my wand and ran over to a huge oak, and threw up.

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth and walked back from the tree.

"Does that happen every morning?" Ron asked, looking sorry for me.

I nodded, feeling dizzy. I picked my wand back up.

"Her body has to get used to the baby," Hermione explained, knowing Ron was going to ask.

I picked up my wand and went inside the tent. I brushed my teeth as best I could without running water, and laid down on my bunk. I still felt nauseous.

Ron joined me after a while and laid down on his own bunk, listening to the radio on updates of disappeared people.

Ron and I spent the day in the tent, listening to the radio. It was he who was most interested; I couldn't seem to block out the noise of it. Like Harry, I didn't care to hear it. I wished desperately I could have my Hyperion to take something to Fred, just to tell him I'm all right, and to see if he is. I was beginning to miss him a lot.

When I heard that Snape became the Headmaster of Hogwarts that night, I looked to see Harry at the table, hovering over his Marauder's Map. I got down from my bed and joined him from across the table. His eyes were on a set of footprints, below them reading that Snape was in Dumbledore's Office.

"Can I look?" I asked, curious about my brother.

He nodded and slid the map over to me. I opened it and could see that Draco was in the Slytherin Dungeons, probably sleeping soundly. I missed him, and my mother a lot.

"After everything he did to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said quickly, meeting his eyes. "Of course."

He frowned and I pulled my necklace from out of my shirt. I took it off and showed it to Harry.

"It was a birthday gift. It tells me whenever danger is near."

He took the necklace and studied it. "He gave this to you?"

I nodded, and he looked back down to stare at it. He gave it back after a moment, and returned to the map.

"I wouldn't think he would care about anybody other than himself...and his mum..."

I couldn't help but smile, and I didn't know why. Maybe because he's self-centered and really truly loves our mother, but also because he cares about me too.

My necklace roared and Harry looked at me. We both froze, looking at one another.

"Stay here, with Ron," he said, taking his wand with him and leaving the tent.

After a few minutes, Ron woke up and went outside. He stayed there for a while before all three of them came inside the tent.

"Snatchers," Harry explained.

The enchantments worked, but we needed to keep going. Ron wasn't healed enough to apparate, so we had to travel on foot.

The next morning, we packed up camp, and left. We traveled through a vast field, Harry and Hermione in front of Ron and I. He kept looking at the two, angry, but I didn't ask.

We stayed in places like deserted barns, passed through trailer parks, by the coast under bridges. The whole time we traveled, Ron had the radio on, name after name of people being called of people who have gone missing, or who are dead.

It was driving me insane.

We came to a range of mountains finally, with a huge river in between, and camped on the bank. We had been traveling for a couple weeks since the forest, and my stomach finally began to protrude. Not by much, but it was obvious that I was pregnant.

The night we camped near the mountains, Hermione was cutting Harry's hair, while Ron was in bed and I was at the table, staring at the Marauder's Map.

"Oh my God," she stopped.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling the back of his neck.

Hermione stood up and hurried over to the table. "I'll tell you in a minute."

"Maybe you could tell me now," Harry insisted.

"The Sword of Gryffindor, it's Goblin-made."

"Brilliant."

"No, you don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade," she explained, showing him one of her books. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Okay," he said, confused.

"Harry, you only destroyed one Horcrux right? Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a basilisk fang. If you're telling me you've got one of those in that bloody, beaded, bag of yours."

"Don't you see? In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. It's blade is impregnated with basilisk venom."

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Exactly, which is why..."

"It can destroy Horcruxes."

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will."

"You're brilliant, Hermione, truly."

"Actually, I'm just highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous details and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"Yeah, but there's only one problem," Harry began, but all the lights turned out.

We looked around and Ron walked over to us, and replaced the lights from his Deluminator.

"The sword was stolen. Yeah, I'm still here," he said angrily. "But you three carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, getting up.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. Not according to you, anyway."

"But if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out."

"Alright, _I'll__ spit __it__ out_. But don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we've got to find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"Well then I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry asked, walked toward the front of the tent. "Did you think we were going to be staying in a five-star hotel, finding a Horcrux every other day. You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

Hermione and I stood up, and joined them.

"I just thought after all this time, we would have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing, I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worth while. I thought you had a plan."

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me, and in case you haven't noticed, we've found a Horcrux already ."

"Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?"

"Ron, please," Hermione begged, reaching for the Horcrux, but he pushed her away. "Please take the Horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

He kept pushing her away, refusing to listen.

"Ron, take it off," I said, angry at how he was acting.

He whirled around at me, staring at me with hate. "And you just had to get pregnant. You've been slowing us down with your damn-"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

He stopped and looked back at Harry. "Do you even know why I've been listening to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or mum-"

"You think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?"

"No, you don't know how this feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!"

"Ron!" I said angrily.

"And yours wants nothing to do with you! It's been like that since you were eleven!"

Harry tackled him, and they began to struggle with each other.

"Stop, stop!" Hermione said, tearing up.

"Fine then, go!" Harry shouted, breaking apart. "Go, then!"

Ron ripped the Horcrux off and picked up his rucksack.

"Ron," Hermione begged.

"And you," he stopped, looking at her. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Hermione paused, looking between he and Harry.

"Fine," Ron said, "I get it. I saw you two the other night."

"What? That's nothing."

"Should I even bother to ask you?" he asked me, anger still etched on his face.

I didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Right then," he spat, then left.

"Ron," Hermione called. She went out after him, begging him to stay. "Please come back," I heard her say. "Ron, Ron!"

I bent down and picked the Horcrux off the floor. I studied it and put it on, my chest and even my stomach feeling incredibly heavy once the piece hit my skin.


	14. Chapter 14

The sounds of screams awoke me from unconsciousness. When I opened them, my eyes laid upon the familiar surroundings of the room I grew up in as a child. I looked to the window, which was open, and there sat my owl Hyperion, on the sill. He squawked at me, and flew over next to me on my bed.

I pet him on the head as I continued to listen to the sounds of what sounded like an infant. I climbed from the bed and left my room, only for the screams to worsen. I found myself in the drawing room; the source of the screams. My mother was at the head of the table, a bundle in her arms and my father and brother standing around her.

The bundle in her arms continued to scream even as she bounced it and began to shush it lovingly. I looked down at myself then, and realized that my stomach was flat; empty. I walked closer to them, curious to see what was in my mother's arms. The first thing I saw was red hair, with an even redder face to match. All of a sudden, the baby stopped crying and I could see its grey eyes.

"My baby..." I muttered, in awe.

My mother looked up at me, her own eyes beginning to glisten. "Adeline," she smiled, and passed the baby onto my twin, who was staring at me as well. Father matched him.

My mother hugged me close, but I couldn't take my eyes off my baby. I let go of her to take the baby from Draco. I held it close, looking deep into his/her beautiful eyes.

"Such beautiful baby boys," an icy voice called from behind us.

Voldemort stood in the doorway with his wand drawn, and my aunt Bellatrix behind him. She held another bundle in her arms. I could see more red hair when she shifted the bundle from one arm to the other.

"It's such a shame," he began, but the baby in my arms began to scream again.

He pointed his wand at me and a ray of green light shot from his wand, and hit the infant in my arms. The screams died with the source, and the baby went limp in my arms.

The thought made me jump in my sleep, and I awoke immediately.

I awoke to find Harry and Hermione at the table, eating breakfast in silence. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't say a word. Harry was equally as silent.

Harry looked at me, his brows furrowing more than they already were. "Everything all right?"

"Bad dream," was all I could say.

He nodded and returned to staring at the Marauder's Map he had out in front of him.

We didn't stay long where we were. We packed up camp after we all had breakfast. We were about to apparate when Hermione walked away from us to tie her scarf around a tree. For Ron, if he tried to find us. She walked back to us, her eyes filled with tears again. Harry grabbed both of our hands before we could do anything else, and we apparated from the scene.

We came to a rocky plateau on a set of mountains, where we set up camp immediately. Harry began to cast the protective enchantments as I sat with Hermione, my hands on my stomach. I knew she didn't want to talk, but I also knew that deep down she wanted company.

The sun was setting when we finally got the tent set and the enchantments perfect. I was inside at the table, looking over the Marauder's Map when I heard Hermione turn on the radio. And once again, names and names of disappeared witches or wizards came from the small plastic box. She changed it quickly so that soft music play instead.

Harry came back in from outside and sat down, staring at Hermione. We both knew how much she was hurting, an it was beginning to rub off on us. He stood up and walked to her. He helped her up, took off the Horcrux from her neck, and threw it on the bed. He took her hands and tried to get her to start dancing.

I stood up myself with the map in my hand, took the necklace from the bed, knowing they needed time alone as friends, and stepped out, saying quietly I would take watch. Harry gave me a look of gratitude before focusing back on Hermione.

I smiled to myself, thinking of how wonderful Harry was. He loved Hermione and he didn't want to see her troubled, especially over Ron.

I sat cross-legged a few feet away from the tent, slipped the necklace on and tucked it inside my flannel, and opened the map again. My heart and stomach immediately felt pounds heavier when the back of the Horcrux pressed against my skin. I tried to ignore it, but my stomach did feel tons heavier than it already felt.

I peered down at the map, curious to what my friends were doing. Curious as to what Hogwarts was like now. But I would never know staring this map. The only thing this map told me were footprints, and the owners to the prints, and the names were the only thing that ever changed. I opened it up to the seventh floor corridor, where I was able to catch Seamus Finnigan disappearing off the map. The Room of Requirement. I was too tired to even question it.

Harry gently shook me awake, the next thing I knew.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, my back, neck, and stomach all hurting.

He looked down at the watch Molly gave him for his birthday. "Quarter after two. Go inside. You were shivering. I'll watch till morning. And you aren't in any condition to be sleeping on rock."

I smiled at him gratefully and got to my feet. "Thank you."

He half smiled and sat down in my spot. "Good night, Adeline."

"Goodnight," I said, and went inside to a warm bed.

The next morning, Hermione seemed to be in a much better mood, up to looking through the book Dumbledore left to her. I, however, was feeling extremely upset, and all because of Fred. I was beginning to lose it. I missed him so much.

Hermione had me look through the book with her outside the tent, since she knew I've carried a copy ever since I met her.

"This symbol, I keep seeing it," she said, pointing to a triangle symbol on one of the pages.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Harry called, rushing out of the tent.

We looked over and Harry was hurrying towards us.

"You were right. Snitches have flesh memories, but I didn't catch the first snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it," he explained, coming towards us with the snitch. He gave it to Hermione and sat down across from her.

"'I open at the close'," she read, looking over the Snitch.

"Yeah, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know," she confessed, looking at me. "We found something as well," she added, getting the book. "At first I thought it was an eye, but now I don't think it is," she said, showing him the symbol. "It isn't a rune, we agreed on that, and it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary. Somebody inked it in. It isn't part of the book. We checked. Adeline's doesn't have it anywhere in hers."

"Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's Wedding," Harry added.

"Why would someone draw it in a children's book?" I asked, looking at it again.

Hermione looked at me, just as confused.

"Look, I've been thinking, I want to go to Godric's Hallow. It's where I was born, it's where my parents died..."

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go, because it means something to you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it means something to him too, Hermione. You-Know-Who almost died there," he bargained, getting up, then pulling me up as well. "Isn't that exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?"

"He's right, Hermione," I pointed out, my hand already on my bulging stomach, walking towards the tent.

"But it's dangerous and especially so because there's a child on its way." She paused and looked between us both. And even I have to admit recently I've been thinking that we'll have to go there. I think it's possible something else is hidden there."

"What?" we both asked.

"The sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it but didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?"

"Hermione..."

"Don't ever let me give you a haircut again," she said, brushing away his bangs. They smiled at one another and she went back to the tent. It began to snow.

Hermione and I piled back in the tent where she tried to find something for us to eat. When she failed, she sat down on my bed next to me and took my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Adeline..."

I mustered up a weak smile, but squeezed her hands. "Don't you worry."

She smiled weakly, and let go of my hands. My hands automatically went to my stomach, and I began to rub the swollen surface. My belly had grown quite a lot in the past few months, and even though nowadays, it started to feel like I was feeding for two, I didn't complain of my hunger. Finding food was difficult for now, and we didn't want to risk being found out over one meal. It was more difficult not to throw a fit because I _was_ pregnant and my hormones were bouncing around my body like crazy, but I didn't want to be more of a burden than I was, and I didn't want to stress out Hermione and Harry.

And then I thought of my home. The cottage Fred had bought for us that we had to abandon after I was kidnapped. The nursery upstairs with the white rocking chair. I would give anything to be in that rocking chair again, the smell of bangers and mash wafting through the air as my Freddie would be cooking in the kitchen. I would give anything to protect Harry, and everyone I loved from what was happening. It wasn't fair. But every challenge we face daily, and Voldemort himself, was a constant reminder that life isn't at all fair.

I felt tears well in my eyes and I couldn't help but succumb to sobs. Hermione held me close and stroked my hair comfortingly. I swore after awhile, I felt something hitting my scalp. Tears. I broke away from Hermione and realized her eyes were red and puffy as well.

I wiped away my tears and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to break down," I was choking on a sob. "It's just that I start to think of the baby, and Fred, and George, and I..."

She nodded, not needing an explanation. "I know," she said softly. "I know."

I looked down at my belly and continued to rub the surface. "What's going to happen when I give birth? What am I going to _do _when I give birth? Every time the baby will cry, it's just another risk of giving us away. And it will just be another mouth to feed, which will mean I'll need more food to..."

And again, I broke down.

I felt a stronger pair of arms hug around me and I buried myself into Harry's chest. He held me tight and close and did everything he could to try to calm me down. I felt Hermione get up from the bed and go outside the tent. She probably needed some air.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes were red and puffy, and I felt drained. I broke away from Harry, only to look him dead in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have come. I knew about the baby, but I still decided to come with you, and I shouldn't have. The last thing you need is a screaming infant giving you away to Snatchers. I am so sorry."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and shook his head.

"We'll make it work, Adeline. We will. Don't worry about all that. We'll take everything day by day, and when the time comes for you to give birth...we'll have a plan, and we'll work it out."

Something about his tone reassured me, which made me calm down even more.

He gave me one more strong hug before suggesting I nap. And I did. I napped until it grew dark.

When I awoke, Hermione and Harry were at the table, bowls of something hot before them. Hermione smiled at me, and I joined them at the table. I realized then the radio was on.

I sat beside her and she pushed a bowl in front of me. It was some sort of stew.

"Onion stew. I found onions by a bank, and a some herb, and I did my best to make us a hot meal," she explained.

I smiled, extremely grateful for the effort, and began to eat at once. It was actually fairly good, and I gave Hermione a smile after I tasted it.

"Wonderful."

She smiled, and we all ate in relative silence. When we were finished, the pair of them explained that we were going to Godric's Hollow in the morning, and to be well rested. It was going to be risky, and we all needed to be strong.

"There's something else," Harry started. "Something I've been keeping from you."

I looked at him, my eyes slightly wide.

"I got into contact with Bill and Fleur after you told me about your pregnancy. They assured me that when it was time for you to deliver, you would apparate to Shell Cottage and Fleur would help you give birth. They assured me they would take care of you and the baby from then on, which would keep you both out of danger."

"Harry, thank you, but I don't want to leave you two-"

"Hermione and I will be fine. We just want what's best for you. And you were right before about feeding the baby, and what might happen when the baby cries. It's the best option for all of us."

I nodded and grabbed his hand from across the table. "Thank you."

He squeezed my hand back and nodded.

Hermione and I took care of the dishes by the bank she found, and we all went to bed after that. Well, Harry and I did, and Hermione kept watch that night.

In the morning, we didn't leave right away. We even let ourselves sleep in to be as well rested as possible. We ate the rest of Hermione's stew for breakfast, and once again we washed the dishes. She and I began to gather as many onions as we could find, and herbs, and we washed the onions as well, By the time we packed everything, and allowed ourselves to rest a bit more, we apparated just after nightfall.

When we got to the Hollow, it was snowing, and there was already a foot of it on the ground and covering everything the snow would have touched. Hermione was extremely nervous, afraid we would be spotted, but I was just glad for Harry, and was happy to see more civilization.

"I still think we should have used polyjuice potion," Hermione said after one look around. She was dressed in a heavy coat, gloves, and a hat.

"No," Harry began. "This is where I was born, I'm not returning as someone else."

I grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it in mine. Then all of a sudden, church bells began to ring, and Hermione and Harry took hands as well.

We began to walk slowly down the street when a man from a little ways behind gave a cheerful yell to someone we couldn't see.

"I think it's Christmas eve," Hermione pointed out, stopping for us to notice the church next to the graveyard. It was filled with people singing a lovely Christmas melody. "Listen."

"Do you think they'd be in there?" Harry asked us, looking over at the cemetery. "My mum and dad?"

He met my eyes, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think they would," Hermione said lightly.

We walked in and I accompanied Harry as he looked at the head stones. Hermione looked around away from us, wiping snow off a particular grave.

We found the graves just as Hermione called for us. He didn't look up, but instead at the names carved into the stone. I took his hand immediately and held it tight in mine.

Hermione came over, and bent down next to the grave. She conjured a small wreath of white roses with her wand. She stood back up and we all looked at the scene. Harry sniffled and wiped his nose, and of course tears came to my eyes because of my hormones.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Harry said suddenly. "Merry Christmas, Adeline."

We both squeezed each other's hand at the same time and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," we both said in unison.

Hermione straightened up all of a sudden and looked to her left.

"Harry, there's someone watching us," she said softly.

Harry and I looked up to see an old woman, several feet to our left, by the church.

She began to walk away when Harry said, "I think I know who that is."

He had us follow her in the direction we came from. I clung onto his hand, and he onto mine.

"Harry, I don't like this at all," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword."

We kept walking until something caught Harry's eyes, and he let go of me to look at it. It was a house, damaged beyond repair.

"This is where they died. This is where he murdered them," he stated ominously.

We looked over and realized the woman was standing next to us, beckoning Harry.

"You're Bathilda, aren't you?" he asked of the woman.

She didn't say anything, but instead led us into Harry's early childhood home. She took us into the den where she tried to strike a match to light a candle, but couldn't get a handle on it.

"Let me do that." Harry took the matches and lit the candle, then brought the candle over to a portrait of a young man. "I'm sorry, but do you know who this is?"

She didn't answer and instead started for the stairs. Harry began to follow, and Hermione tried to call out to him to stop him, but he didn't stop, or even look at her.

I took her hand for reassurance, and she gave me a weak smile. We illuminated our wands and began to look around the house. Hermione found a paperback book on a pile of much older books. I looked and realized it was _The Life & Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter. She turned it over to peer at the back, and of course, Rita was strutting about the back cover with her gaudy green quill she uses in all her 'research'.

Hermione handed me the book and continued toward a closet. She opened the door and I got a wave of nausea when I smelled iron, and heard the buzzing of flies. Hermione looked up in the closet and screamed, "Harry!" obviously discovering something. She ran away from the closet and caught me in her hands, but we stumbled over the stacks of books when we heard beating upstairs. We both fell down, tripping over books, but I hoisted her out of the pile, holding on tight to Skeeter's book, knowing it would be useful to us later. Hermione grabbed my arm and started to pull me upstairs when we heard a wall caving in, and Harry crying out in pain. I heard what sounded like a hiss, and thought immediately of one of my nightmares where Nagini attacked my baby. Between that and the strong iron smell of the blood, I wanted to throw up.

Hermione and I made it upstairs when the snake was slithering after Harry, who was crawling back on the floor. When it lunged, Hermione hit it with a curse that sent it crashing through the stairs.

We gathered behind the bed, and Hermione grabbed Harry's wand which was on the ground close to the stairs.

It happened all at once. We started to stand up because we thought the snake was finished, but it lunged up the stairs, it's mouth ajar, and ready to attack. Hermione hit it with a fire curse, then we quickly apparated out of the house. I remember hitting the ground, which was covered in snow, by an icy river bank. All I could remember was the wind being knocked out of me because I had landed right on my bulging stomach. When I did regain my breath, I pushed over onto my side, and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Adeline!" I remember Harry screaming, running over to me.

Hermione was already by my side, I realized, her hand on my shoulder and surveying the damage.

"Harry, there's a lot of blood!" I remember her screaming.

Then all of a sudden, and what I could only know to be a contraction, hit me suddenly, causing me to scream once more.

Then I smelled the blood and looked to see a large pool of the crimson mess next to me in the snow.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! One of you awesome readers pointed out to me that during Bill and Fleur's wedding in one of my previous chapters, Adeline told Fred about the baby. I honestly completely forgot about that and had it in my mind that she was about to, but was interrupted by the patronus, which is what I was originally going to write in that chapter. But, I corrected it, and thank you a ton to whomever pointed that out to me! You're awesome. Anyway, you don't have to read it again, but if you were confused, I suggest you do. And sorry if I did confuse you! Also, chapter sixteen will be up soon! Promise! Thanks guys!

Courtney xxx

* * *

All I could really think about was the blood. The pool of crimson beside my torso that grew by the minute. I felt a contraction every few minutes, but I was growing too weak to care. Aside from the blood, I kept thinking of my baby, whether it would escape the womb with screams in its mouth, or no sound at all, and eyes that would never open. While I was laying on the ground, Hermione was with me, my head cradled in her lap. I barely remember hearing Harry putting up the tent and casting the protective enchantments. The whole time they discussed what could stop the bleeding, as Hermione hurriedly looked through any of her books that could be of help, but coming up with none. We had to wait and hope it would stop after the baby was delivered.

Finally, I felt Harry's arms lock around me. He pulled me up into his arms and carried me into the tent. He placed me on the bunk and bundled a few blankets underneath me to catch the blood. By this time, I had started to feel lightheaded, and a little dizzy.

"How is she supposed to apparate to Bill and Fleur's?" Harry asked Hermione as he took my hair and tied it away from my face.

"She can't, not by herself." She was crying softly, a sob caught in her throat. "There's so much blood. She can't apparate herself without splinching herself. She wouldn't be focused enough between the contractions and the blood. "

"Do you know anything about child birth?" he asked her, taking the books from her and sitting down on the floor to research them for anything useful. "Anything at all?"

"Just the basics; dilation, contractions,-"

"You'll have to deliver the baby," he said abruptly, making eye contact with her.

She nodded and sat at the other end of the bunk.

"Adeline," she said suddenly. "Do you know how far apart your contractions are?"

"Two minutes," I answer weakly, now fighting to keep my eyes open.

She nodded and took my hands, then squeezed them. "Talk to me. Tell me about what makes you happy. Tell me about Fred."

I know she wants me to so I don't pass out. If I pass out, it would be that much easier to slip into the clutches of death. I then thought of the Three Brothers, and how the third brother was able to allude death. Something told me I wasn't going to be so lucky.

But I started talking. About when I was sorted into Gryffindor, and how Fred and George were the first to really welcome me, and didn't care that I was a Malfoy. When they saved me from Pansy the next day, and protected me from anything ever since. The day in our third year when Fred had finally asked me out. Our first kiss. Even the Yule Ball and how angry I was at him, because it was keeping me awake.

I talked for a long while until we both realized my contractions were getting worse, and were about thirty seconds apart. By this point, I had stripped off my pants and wrapped myself in a robe. Hermione had me sit up and lean on my hands behind me as I began to push. Each time, I let out a scream of agony. I knew because of the accident it was going to hurt ten times worse delivering my baby.

Harry was at my side then, having dropped the books, and began to wipe my face with a wet cloth. He held my hand and kept telling me over and over that it was going to be over soon. After almost half an hour, we all heard it. Screams, wails, cries of a living and breathing infant. Not the silence I was expecting to hear. Hermione had helped pull the baby out, and I was able to see my baby boy, covered in mostly blood, and placenta. I began to cry when I saw his head full of flaming hair. All I could think about was Fred, and how I would give anything for him to be by my side, crying with me. Hermione had tears in her eyes as Harry cut the umbilical cord; she took the baby into her arms and took him away to wash him and dry him.

I passed out then, from all the blood loss, the last object of my vision being my beautiful baby boy. I didn't see anything for a while, but something started to break the surface. I started to see the corn crops of the Weasley's property. I was running, running from something, but I was laughing. I couldn't look back, but I knew Fred was behind me, chasing me. But all I could do was stare at the sun. But it wasn't the sun. It was brighter, but it didn't hurt me, nor blind me. The light was beginning to be the only thing I could see. There were no more crops, no more sky, and no more Fred. A human silhouette presented itself in all the light then, in long robes. It was Sirius, and he never looked so peaceful.

"Look away from me, my child. Away from the light. For you have your own now, and it is not your time to come embark this journey with me. Look away, Adeline, look away," he said to me, his voice like an angel.

Something in me didn't want to look away, because I was drawn to it so. Something in me wanted to die, but the rest of me wouldn't settle for it. I was a mother, and I wasn't leaving my baby that easily. And so I fought back, and turned away from Sirius. The last thing I saw was his approving smile, and everything went black.

I awoke to the sounds of my baby boy crying to me. When my eyes showed me that I was back in the tent with Harry, Hermione, and my baby, tears welled in my eyes. I thought I was going to die.

Harry got to me first, and hugged me tight in his arms. I hugged him back, as tight as I could. When he let go, I realized that my bunk was free of blood, and that I was refreshed, and dressed in fresh clothes.

Hermione came over to me, having calmed down my baby, and sat next to us. She passed him over to Harry and gave me a tight hug.

"We were afraid you were going to leave us," she said honestly, her eyes tearing up. "But we stopped the bleeding after the baby was born, and we knew rest from there was the best option."

I hugged her again, then Harry passed my baby into my arms. When I looked at him, I realized he had my grey eyes, but Fred's features. He was wrapped in a plaid blanket, and was looking up at me with his bright eyes.

"He's beautiful," I choked out, my face lined with tears.

"Have you thought of a name?" Harry asked softly.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember the names Fred and I had discussed before. "Andrew," I finally said, letting the tiny creature hold on tight to my finger. "Andrew Thomas Weasley."

Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles, and started to get off the bunk.

"Boxing day?" I asked before they went to far. "His birthday?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled lightly.

"How long has it been since I passed out?"

"Two days," she answered.

My eyes widened slightly, wondering how they were able to feed him. They left us be for a while, giving me a chance to feed him, and be close to him. When I was finished, Harry came back in the tent.

"When you're ready, you can apparate to the cottage," Harry told me.

I didn't know how to respond. It felt silly to take off back to a comfortable life from two people on the run who saved my life and took care of my baby.

Harry came over to me and sat down. "We need to keep moving. We've only come across the one Horcrux, and we aren't any closer to finding any others, or the sword of Gryffindor. And the longer you sit here with your son, the longer you put yourselves in danger. You need to go to Shell Cottage and be safe."

I realized tears were in my eyes. He was right, and I couldn't question it.

"Andrew needs clothes, and diapers, and a real roof over his head, and a mother who gets regular meals throughout the day. He doesn't need to stay in the danger he was born into. You both need protection. I have Hermione. We'll be okay. And if you can't do it for yourself, do it for your son."

I looked down at Andrew then, his grey eyes sleepy and his tiny hands gripping my fingers. I looked back up at Harry, my eyes still wet.

"If you can walk, I want you to leave."

He carefully took Andrew from me and I let him. I got up and out of bed slowly, and stood up. I walked slowly toward the two steps that led up the table where we eat, and climbed them slowly. I was in pain, extremely sore, but I could walk. I walked back to Harry and he stood. He didn't give Andrew back, but called Hermione in. She came in with a blanket around her and Rita Skeeter's book in her hand.

"Can you sort out Adeline's belongings? She's going to Shell Cottage today."

She met my eyes, her expression immediately drooping. "Yes, of course."

Harry took Andrew outside and left us alone. Hermione and I sorted out my things and packed it in an extra rucksack. We finished shortly, and I strapped it to my back, then gave Hermione a tight hug. She hugged even tighter.

"You wouldn't believe the help you've been," she said softly.

"Hardly," I laughed softly. I broke away and looked at her. "Thank you. For everything. You are Harry are the reason I'm still here."

She hugged me once more then we stepped outside to find Harry bouncing Andrew in his arms by the bank. He saw us emerge from the tent and come over to us. He gave Andrew to Hermione and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, so much for coming to help me. You'll never know how much I appreciate it." He gave me a squeeze and let me go. "We'll see each other again," he added when he saw I was crying again.

I nodded and wiped away my tears. "Keep yourselves safe," I told them as Hermione placed Andrew in my arms. "Protect each other."

"We will," Hermione's voice cracked.

"Good luck," I whispered before I started to think of the sea.

I held Andrew close and concentrated hard on Shell Cottage. I felt the familiar sensation of the tugging on my naval. I heard the waves and Andrew screaming when I felt the sand beneath my feet. Shell Cottage was as beautiful as ever, beckoning me.

"It's okay, baby," I coo to Andrew, who continued to scream. I stood there, the waves hitting my boots and the hem of my pants, trying to bounce my baby gently to comfort him.

I heard a door open, and Fleur going off in French as she hurried to me and the baby, Bill close behind. When she reached me she threw her arms around me and pulled me close, careful of the baby.

"Oh, Adeline!" she sighed, her accent heavy. "Bless your little heart."

She broke away and there were tears in her eyes. Then she looked down at Andrew, who was still screaming, her eyes wide.

"Oh my goodness."

She took him from my arms and hurried back toward the cottage when Bill caught me in his arms. I squeezed him close, extremely happy and relieved to see my brother-in-law. When I started to cry again, overwhelmed by the fact that my safety was guaranteed for now, and that I could take care of my son properly, Bill wrapped an arm around me and we headed into the cottage. I started to go upstairs when I realized Andrew was still screaming, but Bill grabbed my hand when I was about to climb the stairs.

"Let her take care of things," he said softly, and took me into the kitchen. "Do you like French Onion soup?"

"Love it," I answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. At that point, I would have eaten anything.

He served me a large bowl with a glass of water and sat next to me. I dug into the soup immediately, burning my tongue in the process. I didn't care though. I inhaled about half the bowl before I calmed down and took my time.

"Why didn't you come here when you were ready to deliver?" he asked me, getting up to bring me a couple sliced of baguette.

"There was a problem," I answered, pausing from my soup. "We were apparating in a hurry and the way we arrived – I landed. Right on my stomach. There was a lot of blood, and I started to go into labor and I stayed with Harry and Hermione because I couldn't have apparated here without splinching myself. So I had to deliver where I was."

"Do you know how far along you were?"

"Just seven months," I answered, and fresh tears came to my eyes. I didn't realize how premature he was. "Oh, God. Is he going to be okay?"

He patted my back comfortingly then excused himself to go upstairs. It was a while before he came back down.

"We need to get you both to St. Mungo's, to check you both out. You said you lost a lot of blood?"

"Yes, I-I...I almost...I...lost too much."

He knew what I was going to say, and started to go back upstairs.

"Bill, wait," I called. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I know a wizard who can help me. He was my tutor when I made the choice not to go back to Hogwarts. He was a healer and he can help us. I just need an owl."

And so I wrote to William, explained what had happened, and for him to Floo to Shell Cottage. Bill's tawny owl took my letter and took off to the east.

Fleur finally came down, Andrew dressed in a baby blue onesie, and a diaper. She placed him in my arms and kissed my head.

"He looks just like his father," she smiled.

Fred. How could I have forgotten?

I cradled Andrew close to me and looked to Bill. "Where's Fred? And mum and dad?"

"The Burrow. Safe and sound."

"What happened at the wedding? When the Death Eaters came?"

"They questioned mum and dad, wanting to know where Ron was. And they questioned Fred, demanding to know where you were."

The way he said it, the later didn't seem like it turned out well.

"Is he okay?"

"He's heartbroken. He's been worried sick about you every day. For a while he didn't eat, didn't sleep. He's worried himself sick over you and the baby. You broke him. He's furious with you. Has been for months, ever since you left."

"I need to see him. Right now."

"Not before you and your son have seen the Healer."

I nodded, not wanting to argue.

"What's his name?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Andrew."

She smiled. "It's lovely. Perhaps you should lay down for a nap. You both look exhausted."

"Okay," I agreed and followed Fleur upstairs. She showed me the nursery they already had for when it came time for them to have children. "I should feed him."

"Okay, dear. Ze guest bedroom is ze next door on ze left."

"Thank you, Fleur."

She simply smiled at me, then disappeared downstairs. I sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and fed Andrew before putting him down for his nap. By then, my exhaustion had caught up with me, and I sauntered into the guest bedroom. I climbed into bed, kicked off my boots, and fell asleep immediately.

It felt like I had slept all of two minutes when William shook me awake. When I realized who it was, I immediately threw my arms around him and hugged him. William was my friend and he had done so much for me already.

He hugged me back, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"How is he? My baby?"

He smiled and patted my knee. "He's going to be just fine. But because he was born so early, he is weak, but he'll gain his strength within the next couple weeks."

"But I fell on my stomach fairly hard. There was so much blood – I thought he was going to be stillborn." My voice cracked on the last word.

"He was protected by layers of fat, your abdominals, your uterus, and the placenta. I assure you he is fine, and he's going to be. The fall merely induced a premature labor. I just want to check you out and make sure you're okay. Bill told me that you said the blood loss was serious?"

"It sounds ludicrous, but I know I almost died. I saw Sirius Black, my cousin, and he told me, 'Look away, Adeline, look away from the light. It's not your time'," I quoted, reduced to tears and gasps once more. I felt more silly saying that out loud.

He comforted me with a tight hug. "You're still here."

I nodded and wiped away my tears. When I was ready, he checked everything out and assured me that I was going to be okay as well. I was going to be weak for a couple weeks, like my son, because I had supposedly lost a little over half my blood.

"Thank you so much, William," I hugged him downstairs, in the den.

"I'm just glad I could help. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, I hope," I smiled.

He apparated back to his house, because the protective enchantments weren't an issue to apparate out of. Bill and Fleur assured me I could go to the Burrow; I know Bill didn't want to keep his brother waiting any longer. I thanked them for everything and apparated to the Burrow. I was in the front yard of Molly and Arthur's property, when Andrew began to scream again. I knew he hated the feeling. He screamed loud, just like he did the first time, and wouldn't stop.

"Baby, it's okay. It's over. I'm here."

"What on earth?" Molly asked as she burst threw the front door. "Oh my goodness," her tone dropped once she realized what was going on.

"Molly!" I called out, and walked over to her.

She caught me in a hug, but broke away quickly to look at her grandchild. "Oh my heavens," she said, taking the baby into her arms. She looked at his hair and his features, then his grey eyes when he calmed down. "You were pregnant when you left my heartbroken son alone?" she screamed at me, even though I knew she knew for a while.

"Molly, what is it?" Arthur asked her, peeping out the door. "Adeline!" he said in disbelief when he saw me.

"You daughter-in-law has brought you back a grandchild while she was away!" she spat the word.

He came over to us only to be taken aback when he saw the baby in Molly's arms. I knew he knew; I knew Fred told them the minute he could after I told him of my pregnancy at the wedding.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, tears flowing from my eyes. "I didn't want to leave once I saw Fred's face when I told him!"

"You're sorry?" Molly screamed at me.

"Molly," Arthur tried.

"No, Arthur. She put not only herself in danger, but her unborn son. You're such a stupid girl, Adeline!" she spat at me. Tears cumulated in her eyes as well. "And you say that, but you still planned on going before that! You planned on going _pregnant_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Mum, dad?" Fred had called behind us. He frowned when he saw me, but when he realized it was me, he ran over to me and suffocated me in his grasp.

Molly shook her head at me, and marched back in the house, Andrew still in her arms. Fred was crying now, refusing to loosen his grip. When he finally did, he broke away slightly to look at my face.

"Don't you ever do that to me, again, Adeline. You hear me?" he stammered.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I didn't want to go with them after I told you at the wedding! But Harry grabbed my hand, and-"

"Don't make excuses, Adeline Narcissa. I know you didn't tell me right away when you realized you were pregnant because you still wanted to go with Harry. You knew I would change my mind. But you hid it from me and took off. You're so stupid, you know that? Stupid!"

I didn't say anything, because he was right, about it all. And he was aloud to be telling me these things, because it wasn't fair.

He let go of me and started back toward the house.

"Fred," I called out desperately. "Please."

He stopped, and I walked over to him. He was shaking he was so angry.

"You know I love you, more than anything," he said quietly. "But I will never forget this."

He began to walk to the house again, but again he stopped. "What's his name?"

"Andrew."

His expression softened a bit, but he didn't say anything else. He went back into the Burrow and slammed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. If you didn't see my last update, I made some changes to chapter fifteen if you were confused! If you need some clearing up, I would suggest reading it again, and if not, please enjoy this one. It's shorter, but it's late and I need to figure out what I'm going to plan next! Love you guys. Enjoy!

Courtney xxx

* * *

I didn't know why I ever expected a warm welcome from those who I hurt the most. I don't know why I expected Molly to hug me until I couldn't breathe and cook me a huge dinner. I don't know why I expected Fred to hug me close and kiss me until our lips were red and numb. I was exactly what they made me out to be. Stupid. But more than that. Selfish. Idiotic. Irresponsible. But stupid seemed to be the best. What made me think I could keep my husband's son from him? And take him with me about the countryside with three people who really didn't need me? What was I thinking when I put myself, and more importantly, my unborn child in danger? I wasn't thinking. And look what happened. He was born prematurely because I wasn't careful and I allowed myself to be in such danger. How could I have been so stupid? I was drunk on the idea of bringing down Voldemort and bringing up my children in a peaceful wizarding world. But that was no reason to take off away from my husband with his unborn son for several months.

I stood outside the Burrow, thinking of how stupid I had been since the summer. _You're__nothing__but__a__stupid__little__girl_, I thought, and I was immediately reminded of what my father used to say to me after I was sorted into Gryffindor. But that didn't matter now. I had succumbed to soft sobs, all of these thoughts swimming in my head, and wishing desperately Andrew was in my arms, but knowing that Molly wouldn't have it.

After a while, George had come out of the house. He pulled me into a tight hug and held onto me until my sobs had stopped. And what had I done to George? Before I left him, he told me of the feelings he had for me. And despite those feelings, he was my best friend, and I hurt him too.

"I'm so sorry, George. I hurt everyone. I was so stupid. Foolish! I wasn't thinking of-"

He put a finger to my lips and shushed me. "If you punish yourself like this, you'll only make things worse for yourself. Just make it simple, and never do anything like that again. And you know Fred loves you too much to stay mad at you for long. Especially when he hasn't seen you in months. But mum will take a little longer. She does love you, but she will be angry about this for a while. If there's anything she knows better than cooking and cleaning, it's babies. You know how much love she had for us, and she won't understand why you would put your son in such danger."

I nodded, and wiped a tear away. "Thank you," I said softly.

He smiled softly, and hugged me once more. "Come on, you can't stay out here forever," he told me, and kept an arm wrapped around me as he led me inside.

Molly was in the kitchen by the sink, a screaming Andrew in her arms, and Fred by her side. He was watching as she bathed the infant. They didn't hear us come in over the running water and the screams. George led me by the stairs and let me go, but kissed my cheek. I touched my cheek, a frown on my face, but he only gave me a gentle push to go upstairs. I did what he wanted and went upstairs to Fred's old bedroom. I climbed into his bed and buried myself under the covers. Sleep took me immediately.

Someone shook me away gently what was probably a couple hours later. I opened my eyes and realized Fred was sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I didn't say anything, didn't dare smile, because I didn't know what mood he was in, or if he was angry. He probably was.

"Our cottage is safe now. And since I have you back there's no reason to stay here anymore."

I didn't say anything still, afraid I would say the wrong thing.

"I want us to go home, Adeline," he said finally, when I didn't respond. "I want to go home with my wife."

I nodded but again didn't say anything.

"Why won't you talk to me? I think you owe me at least that."

"I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing," I confessed softly.

"Oh, Adeline," he sighed, brushing the hair away from my face. "Sweetie. I love you."

"I know."

A small smile finally broke out onto his face and he kissed my head.

"We'll leave soon, alright?"

I nodded, and he kissed my head once more.

He left me only to return with my rucksack, and one of his own. I was out of bed by then, simply waiting for him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He took my hand and led us downstairs. Molly had Andrew in her arms by the fireplace.

Fred kissed her on the cheek and said, "bye, mum."

"I'll be in touch, love," she said.

Fred kissed Andrew's head, then came over to me. I frowned, but before I could ask any questions, he led us outside and before I knew it, we were by the garden of our cottage.

"Why did you leave Andrew?" I demanded as we walked inside the door.

"Mum wants to take care of him for a few days," he answered, taking the bags upstairs to our bedroom.

"Why?"

"She just wants time with her first grandchild."

I frowned, and sat on the bed. "She doesn't want me around him, does she?"

He looked at me, then took my hands and sat down beside me. "She's just not happy about what you did."

I looked down at my hands. I understood, completely, but I wanted Fred to have his son. I began to cry softly; I didn't feel like a fit mother if Molly didn't want me around my own son.

"Hey," he whispered, touching my chin and making me look at him. "It's just for a couple of days. Of course I want him to be with us, but it gives us time to be with on another, and make up for all those months apart."

When I still didn't crack a smile, he thumbed away my tears, and kissed my head. "I love you, so much."

"I love you."

He sat next to me and held me close, stroking my hair as I sobbed.

Things went back to normal, like they were before the Snatchers caught me in my garden that day in July last summer. Fred and George were still busy with work and the joke shop; even though the Ministry shut down the building, they still received orders from plenty of owls every day that they needed to fill. I went back to gardening, which I always loved. I would spends hours on my hands and needs tending to my plants until my hands and tips of my hair were caked with dirt.

When I wasn't taking care of my sanctuary, I was with William. He continued to train me in my becoming a Healer. He lived in the heart of London, in a Muggle neighborhood, in an apartment. It turned out he was Muggle-born, his father a surgeon and his mother a neonatal nurse, whatever those were. He tried to explain it to me, but it was more than I could handle. The technology and science that went into Muggle healing astounded me.

Anyway, because he was a Muggle-born, he was hiding from the Ministry, and surrounded himself with mostly Muggles. When I was away with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, he began studying at what was called a University. It was a school for Muggles. He was studying to be a Muggle healer, they called them Doctors. He still made time though to be my teacher first and make sure I was excelling in my studies. He told me on a few occasions that I would be a brilliant healer.

Molly, however, was still finding it hard that I could be a mother, at all. What was supposed to be only a couple of days of her taking care of Andrew became weeks. She wouldn't permit me at the Burrow; Fred could come and see him as much as he wanted, but I couldn't even be on the same property as my son. I didn't say anything though, because I knew I wouldn't win those battles. I kept my mouth shut and tried to lose myself in my gardening and my studies. I took care of Fred as much as I could as well.

"You miss him," William pointed out one day while I was writing a detailed essay on Skele-Gro.

I looked up at him from across the dining room table. "Who?

"Your son, Adeline."

"Oh," I mumbled, my face immediately dropping. "I do. Every minute."

"She can't just keep him from you."

I looked up a him and met him eyes. "She has every right. I've given her too many reasons."

"You can't hate yourself forever for what you did."

"Yes, but I can until it makes me feel better...and until I get him back."

He left it at that, and went to his own studying, concentrating hard on a thick text book.

"You don't have any children," I pointed out after a couple minutes. "Why not?" I wasn't one to get into people's business, but the matter had been bothering me ever since I saw him again, and had a son of my own. And I had seen William around Andrew. The way he looked at him...he didn't not have children because he didn't want them.

"To answer that, my dear, I'll have to talk about my wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"Love, it's fine," he smiled. "I love my wife very much. I enjoy recalling on the memories I have of her."

His smile grew and I smiled back.

"Her name was Abby, and she was a Muggle. She was my childhood best friend and we grew up together. She was my neighbor and we went to school together. We spent every moment we could together until I got my letter from Hogwarts the year I turned eleven. McGonagall came and talked to me and my parents; we didn't know about magic, and I certainly didn't know I was a wizard. Anyway, I couldn't tell Abby, nor could my parents tell hers where I was really going. We said that I was in boarding school in Devon.

"I would go to Hogwarts every year and miss Abby terribly every day. But Abby was my summer, every one of them was her. All I did was spend every moment with her on my vacation away from school. By the summer before my sixth year, I realized that I was in love with her, and that I had been for a long time. I told her, and she felt the same. We were madly in love," he chuckled as he thought of his teen years. "But I waited until after I was a Healer to tell her I was a wizard. That was also the night I asked her to marry me.

"She wasn't in shock when I told her about the magical world. She was always fascinated by what she as a Muggle thought to be magic and sorcerer's; she was actually happy that it was true. It meant that her dreams were real. And she accepted my proposal. We married the next summer. She became a biology teacher, and I was a Healer at St. Mungo's. Those were our best years. We came home at night and talked about two different worlds; there was never a dull conversation. But she never made me feel like a freak, like my wizard friends warned me. She didn't think of herself as a Muggle, (nor did I), and she didn't see me as a wizard. She simply saw me as a man with incredible abilities. And I saw her as the woman I loved, who was more than incredible, and who amazed me with her abilities every day.

"We tried to have children a year after we were married. We wanted to have time as just a married couple, and those were some of the best times of my life. We both loved children and wanted to have several of our own. When we did try to have a child, we were unsuccessful for several months. We finally went to see a doctor and it turned out that only one of Abby's ovaries produced eggs and her uterus was oddly shaped. They said it was near to impossible for her to conceive and actually carry a baby.

"When we finally thought about adoption, Abby was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver."

"Oh, Merlin. William, I'm so sorry. About all of it. I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my business."

"No, no. I'm glad you asked. I don't have a lot of friends I can talk to. And my parents aren't much help either...always working...so, I'm glad I have you to talk about things."

I smiled softly, then got up to hug him tightly. "I'll always be here for you, William."

He hugged me back even tighter. "Thank you. And I'll always be here for you."

When I got back to the cottage that evening, George had already left. I went up to find Fred passed out on the bed, his clothes and shoes from that morning still on as he slept on the covers. If Molly wasn't going to let me take care of my son, I could at least take care of hers.

I took off his shoes and socks one by one, and took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. I helped him into the covers so that the layers of blankets snuggled him. He turned over on his side and hugged his pillow. I kissed his head and whispered, "I love you."

After putting his clothes in the hamper and putting away his shoes, I took a fast shower and put on my pajamas before climbing into bed. The minute I settled into bed, Fred turned onto his other side and pulled me into him and held me tight. I thought about William just then, and his Abby. I could see the pain in his eyes when he talked about her death and why they never had children. But he also seemed to accept those facts. I was so lucky to have Fred and a healthy baby boy after everything. It made me sick to think that I was allowed to be a mother, but William, who was so kind hearted and wonderful, didn't even have the opportunity to be a father. It wasn't fair.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when I woke up, I immediately went down to the kitchen. I wanted to do everything for Fred and prove at least to myself that I could take care of something. I started to make breakfast when Hyperion flew onto the windowsill, a small letter in his beak.

"Hyperion!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him.

He dropped the letter and squawked, then craned his neck so I could stroke his feathers lovingly.

"I've missed you, love," I cooed to the animal. "It's been too long."

He squawked again and I gave him a treat. After eating it quickly, he flew over and perched himself on one of the chairs at the table.

I smiled softly and picked up the letter. 'ANW' was written across the center, and the House of Malfoy coat of arms sealed the back in green wax.

_A,_

_ I've been informed that I am now a grandmother. I can't express to you how much I wish I had you both in my arms and safe with me. I wish we could all be safe. I can't say much more, but know that I love you more than anything and I miss you terribly. _

_Take care of yourself, _

_Mother_

I felt tears sting my eyes after I read it a second time. I missed my mother so much and she was probably the only person I needed most right now.

"Love, are you all right?" I heard Fred ask as he came into the kitchen.

I looked at him, then at the eggs I was making. I waited too long and there were burned.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed, putting down the letter and turning my attention to the eggs. I turned off the gas on the stove, then threw the eggs away. "I wanted to make you breakfast this morning," I explained, taking the pan over to the sink.

Fred walked over to me and slid his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You make me breakfast every morning, sweetheart ," he whispered, his lips against my neck.

"Because I want to take care of you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do," I sighed, gripping the sides of the sink. "I have no one else to take care of," I added, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Hey, hey," he cooed, turning me around to face him. "Don't do that. Don't do that to yourself. We could have really lost our son while you were out there. But we didn't. He's alive. And this isn't about us. This is about him. He's healthy, and perfect, and he's in the best hands I could imagine."

I nodded, my hands habitually laying themselves across my much less swollen stomach. I looked down and couldn't help but be succumbed to tears.

"I miss him," was all I could manage to say.

"I know, darling , I know," Fred whispered, pulling me into him and hugging me close.

"I know I was selfish and I didn't make the right decision, but Fred, he's my son! He's my baby! I can't be away from him, I need him with me! I'm sorry but your mum had no right to take him from me! She's not his mother! I am! She's kept him away from me for almost a month, Fred!"

He looked into my bloodshot eyes, his face softening.

"With everything going on. The Ministry, Diagonal Alley, Hogwarts...I want him with us, with me. I will be devastated if something happened to my baby and I wasn't there to protect him."

"I'll talk to mum tonight when I go to the Burrow."

"No, Fred. You're going right now. And you're not going to talk to her, you're going to bring Andrew home."

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Don't act like this isn't hard on you too." When he didn't say anything, I exclaimed, "Fred!"

"I'll bring him home. Right now."

He kissed my cheek then disappeared with a 'pop'. I sniffled and wiped away the rest of my tears. I turned back to the stove with my wand and finished preparing breakfast. Halfway through I heard a 'pop' and turned around to find George standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Addie," he bid happily.

"Hi, Georgie," I said, disappointment in my tone. "I'll have breakfast ready soon."

He came over to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. He knew I needed it. I hugged him back and he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't fret over lost time. You're stuck with him for seventeen years, maybe longer," he joked, referring to Andrew.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I want him here with me and his father, but Molly just makes me feel like I don't deserve to be a mother. And I know that what I did was foolish and selfish, but-"

"Addie, stop, or you'll drive yourself mad. You _cannot_ live in the past. You can't hang onto what could've happened. You were lucky and Andrew is fine. Mum's just mum. She's mad right now but she's going to get over it. She just doesn't understand. I promise. Give her time and all will be fine."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

"She's not going to hoard him forever. She knows that he needs you as his mother and that you need him. She knows how much you love him. She knows that and understands it better than most do. Just be patient."

"Thank you, George."

He smiled. "Of course."

He sat down at the kitchen table and took to the Daily Prophet. I continued with breakfast, and finished just in time for me to hear another 'pop', and an infant's screams. I turned around and Fred was holding a wailing Andrew securely in his arms. I rushed over to them and took Andrew into my arms, bundling him in his blanket. I looked up at Fred and kissed him.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He kissed my head and hugged us both.

"Was she mad?" I asked, holding my baby close.

"No. She was ready to let him go. She knew it was time."

I nodded, looking down at the tiny human in my arms.

"She said he needs to be fed soon."

"Okay, dear."

I kissed him again, then took Andrew upstairs to his room, hoping to calm him down. He continued to cry as I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked the chair gently. I held him close and started singing to him, and pretty soon, he calmed down to tiny hiccups.

His fuzzy head was flaming red with his father's hair, but his eyes were cold and grey like mine. He looked more like Fred now that time had passed. He wasn't tiny and frail like he was when I first had him. He was bigger and looked healthy. Even though I was upset Molly kept him from me, I couldn't deny my happiness about his health. Molly certainly knew how to mother. Pretty soon, Andrew was asleep in my arms, bundled tight in his blanket when I realized I didn't have any clothes or blankets or anything that I needed for a newborn. I had only his crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair. I never bought any because I was hunting Horcruxes throughout most of my pregnancy, and even when I was back home, I never knew when I was going to get Andrew back.

I took Andrew downstairs with me to find the twins filling orders at the kitchen table.

"Fred, I need to go out. We don't have any clothes or bottles or blankets for Andrew."

"I don't want you going out alone. And I don't want you anywhere near Diagon Alley, and I don't want you to take him with you."

"Fred, you're too busy to take care of him or go with me. I need to go soon. And where am I supposed to go besides Diagon Alley?"

"Isn't William a Muggle-born? Surely he knows where you can buy baby stuff. And couldn't he take her?" George asked, looking between the two of us.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Fred agreed.

"Okay, dear."

I went back upstairs and wrote William a note about taking me somewhere in London to buy things for Andrew. He sent Hyperion back with a note telling me to apparate to his house whenever I was ready. I showered and dressed quickly while Andrew slept in his crib, then took him downstairs to say goodbye.

"We're going to go to William's and he's going to take us," I explained, slipping on a coat and knit hat.

Fred got up from the table to kiss us both goodbye.

"If anything happens, you apparate straight home."

"We'll be fine, I promise." I kissed him gently and gave him a small hug.

"I'll be home in a little while."

"Okay," he agreed, before I disappeared with a 'pop'.

I was in William's kitchen, and I could see him at the dining room table, textbooks all around him. He was startled by the sudden screams coming from Andrew, but he calmed down when he realized it was me.

"Hello, Addie, and Andrew," he smiled.

I started to bounce Andrew in my arms to calm him down. He calmed down sooner than he usually did, intrigued by William. He came over and gave me a careful hug, then looked at Andrew.

"I can give him a check up if you'd like. Its been about a month since he was born, correct?"

"Yes, you're right," I answered quietly.

William took Andrew with my permission into him medical room. He ran a few tests on him to find that he was healthy and progressing wonderfully. William gave Andrew back to me so he could get ready to take us out. He dressed in a coat, a hat, and scarf, and made sure to bring his wand. We were about to leave when he looked at me. He pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. My hair twisted into a braid, then tucked itself into my coat. Andrew stared at it in awe.

"Just in case," William said, putting away his wand.

We both knew my white blond hair was my trademark to give away to any Snatcher or Death Eater.

We didn't apparate for Andrew's sake and instead walked. We walked to the heart of London and he took me to a huge Muggle store called Babies"R"Us. It was supposedly where a lot of Muggle mothers bought all their baby stuff. I felt a little out of my comfort zone because it was a store full of Muggles. I certainly couldn't use magic, and I didn't want to stand out. I was brought up around witches and wizards. I didn't know what the non-magical world was like. Not comfortably, anyway.

William saw the look on my face when I saw all the men, women, and babies, and he placed his hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the clothes.

"It's okay, you're with a Muggle-born, remember?" he said quietly with a smile.

I held Andrew close and gave William a small smile. I couldn't help but smile wide when I saw all the baby clothes. They were precious. I eagerly started looking through all the clothes with one arm, while the other held Andrew securely.

"Here," William offered, and took Andrew into his arms, holding him carefully.

Andrew settled against William easily and watched me as I pulled out garment after garment. I stopped suddenly and turned to William.

"I don't have Muggle money."

He shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting you go to Diagon Alley. Don't worry about it. I'll cover anything you need."

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I'm paying you back," I commented, but he didn't seem to worry about it.

With William's permission, I bought several outfits for Andrew, including garments for winter. William helped me figure out what else I needed. We got bottles, formula, baby shampoo, baby lotion, diapers, wipes, bibs, pacifiers, blankets, baby bath tub, towels, stuffed animals, everything. William knew everything I needed to get for Andrew and what kind to get. He was extremely we got back to William's house, he showed me how to dress and undress Andrew and how to change his diaper. I never learned because of Fleur and Molly.

I dressed Andrew in a new, baby green onsie that had a baby giraffe on the shoulder. He looked precious in green with his hair and skin tone. William taught me how to make a bottle of formula and how to feed Andrew. He knew just about everything there was to know about taking care of a newborn and he helped me a lot.

We sat in his living room, me in a rocking recliner, and William on one of the couches, a textbook in his lap. Andrew was in my arms, wrapped in one of his new fuzzy blankets, drinking from his bottle.

"How do you know so much about babies?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me and took his reading glasses off.

"Abby and I took parenting classes when we tried to have kids. Her sister had a baby a little while after that so we babysat her a lot for practice. That, and I needed to know how to treat babies as a healer, and now, as a doctor."

"How old is your niece?"

"She'll be seven next month."

"Are you close to her?"

"Very close. She's actually my goddaughter."

I smiled, knowing he was probably a great godfather to her.

"What's her name?"

"Rose," he smiled. "She resembles Abby a bit."

He stopped the thought and went back to his textbook. I stayed until Andrew drifted off to sleep. I could tell William needed to study and I didn't want to take anymore of him time. I thanked him again graciously for everything and made sure to pay him back every galleon I owed him. I hugged him goodbye before I gathered all my stuff and apparated home. Andrew simply woke up once we got to the cottage, but he didn't scream and cry like he usually did.

I found Fred and George at the kitchen table, just as I left them hours before. They were still working, producing more of their magical goods. I simply kissed Fred's head to let him know I was home, and left them in peace. I look Andrew upstairs and placed him in his crib, snuggled in his fuzzy blanket. He yawned and went right back to sleep. I took the opportunity to put away everything I got and to wash all the dozens of new clothes. By the time I washed them all and dried them with magic, Fred came into the nursery as I was hanging the clothes in the closet.

"Addie," he said quietly.

I looked back, somewhat startled, but smiled when I saw my husband in the doorway. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down into my eyes.

"Darling, you look exhausted," I commented. I checked the time. It was after five.

"I am, love."

He kissed my lips then let me go to check on his son. I went back to putting his clothes away when Fred look him into his arms.

"Did our little prince have a good day?" he asked sweetly, taking him to the rocking chair.

Andrew woke up after being shifted, but settled into Fred's side when he recognized his father.

"He did. He was wonderful today. He got to see the Muggle world."

Fred smiled down at his son, and continued to rock him. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, darling."

He was quiet after that. He just held Andrew close and rocked him in the chair. I left him to go to the kitchen to make dinner. I went ahead and made Andrew a bottle, knowing he'd probably be hungry soon. Just as I finished, I heard Fred come downstairs with the baby. He took the bottle and sat down at the table to feed Andrew.

"You and William spend a lot of time together."

"What?" I frowned, turning to look at him.

"You heard me."

"Fred, he's my professor. I see him five days a week so I can learn to be a Healer. And today I saw him because you and George both agreed it was a good idea."

"I know, Adeline, but when you're at his house, you stay for several hours. You only do one or two lessons a day, which usually only takes an hour each."

"Why are you talking about this? This isn't a problem. Do you think I'm having an affair with my professor?"

He didn't say anything, but looked hard at me.

"How in the world could you think that, Freddie?" I asked, putting everything down. I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. "I could never love anyone the way I love you, even if I tried. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you or jeopardize our marriage. Darling, you're too important to me. You and our baby." I let go and sat down next to him at the table. "He's just so lonely and he has to hide himself from the Wizarding world. But even though he is my professor, we are friends. He's Muggle-born and he knows all about the Muggle world, so we talk. We talk a lot. And he knows about babies. But, darling, that's it. I promise you."

"How do you know he doesn't fancy you? You're a brilliant girl, Adeline, boys were always-"

"He's still in love with his late wife, darling. She was the love of his life. He doesn't fancy me, I promise."

His face finally softened into a small smile and he leaned over to kiss me. "Good, because I'd have to kick his arse."


	18. Chapter 18

January was almost gone and February was on its way. George continued to come over to the cottage to fill orders with Fred for the joke shop. I continued studying to be a Healer, but studied at William's house, Andrew with me, so I was out of the twins' way. Molly continued to give me the cold shoulder, but she wasn't nearly as mad at me as she was near Christmas time.  
William became a regular caregiver in Andrew's life. When I was busy brewing a potion, or configuring a chair into a young Japanese maple, William took care of Andrew as he oversaw my work. He fed him, changed him, held him until he went to sleep all while I was working. It was good for the both of them. I wanted Andrew to be comfortable around other people and I knew how much William loved kids. It worked out. I never told Fred though, because I knew he'd get territorial and upset.  
February came and was going fast. I hadn't heard from Harry or Hermione, much less Ronald. I missed all of them terribly, and worried everyday. I knew, however, that if anything involving Voldemort happened to them, the Wizarding world would know. It made me feel somewhat better. Voldemort would gladly make it known to the whole wizarding world Harry Potter was dead and that he had risen to power.  
I never wrote back to my mother after she sent me the note acknowledging her grandchild. I was afraid it would give me away and the Snatchers or Ministry would try to find Me. That being said, she never wrote again, and I hadn't heard from my twin since that summer, when I was taken to the Manor.  
Sometimes, during the night, I felt scratches or even punches to my being, even though nothing had touched me. The mornings aftee, I'd feel extremely depressed for no apparent reason. It made me worry about him.  
Toward the end of February, Fred proposed again that we needed to go on our honeymoon. He didn't want to wait any longer because of what was going on in the wizarding world.  
"Who knows when we'll ever get around to doing it if we don't soon?" he asked me at the kitchen table that morning.  
I was feeding Andrew a bottle while Fred and I ate breakfast.  
"What about Andrew?" I asked skeptically.  
"Mum can take care of him."  
"Molly has taken care of seven babies, she doesn't need to care of Andrew again when we're perfectly capable."  
"Fair, but he needs to stay here. I don't want him apparating all over Europe when he's barely two months old. He needs to be safe and comfortable here. And the whole point of a honeymoon is for the two of us to spend time together. Alone."  
"Honey, it's just different now that we have Andrew. I don't think I could be away from him again like I was. I'm not ready to leave him. He's my baby boy. I'll just worry about him."  
"Darling, I know, I understand, but I think this would be very good for us. We can just take a little break-"  
"I'll think about it," I finally said, so he would shut up about it.  
He smiled and kissed me from across the table, then returned to the Daily Prophet which was laying by his plate.  
For days Fred kept bugging me about it, changing my mind more and more each time. He just wanted a vacation to relax from everything that was going on, which I could understand. He said we didn't have to be gone for long, just a week at least.  
I wanted to go and do this with him, but I just worried about Andrew. I wanted him with me and I didn't want to leave him. But I also knew he couldn't come with us. I didn't want Molly to take care of him because she had her share of mothering, and it was her turn to relax. But no one else knew Andrew and his routine like Fred and me...except William.  
After a couple weeks of Fred nagging me about the honeymoon, I finally came to him with my answer.  
It was the beginning of March. I crawled into bed with him after I put Andrew down for the night. He pulled me in his arms and held me close.  
"I want to go," I said simply.  
He looked down at me and smiled. "The honeymoon?"  
"Yes. The only thing is that I don't want to be gone too long, and I want William to take care of him."  
I explained to him how good William got with Andrew because of my studying, and how they have their own routine together.  
"Andrew is used to William and knows him. They take to each other pretty well. William is so good with him and he loves kids."  
"He's a good man. I trust him. And I know he'll take good care of him while we're gone. Plus, he's a healer, so if anything happens, he'll be right there for Andrew."  
"Exactly," I agreed happily.  
After making sure this was the best for Andrew and working out all the details, I asked William about it at my next lesson. I explained that Andrew would be with him night and day for a week while we were gone. William accepted happily.  
We told George, Molly, and Arthur of our plans shortly after William agreed to care for Andrew. George was confident he could manage the business for a week by himself. Molly and Arthur said they'd check in on William every so often while we were away.  
Fred and I decided to go for a the middle of March. I packed a bag for us, similar to Hermione's, minus Hogwarts' library, and the tent. We packacked our broomsticks and made sure we had Muggle and Wizard's money.  
The morning before we left was hard. We all packed up and took Andrew over to William's. I made sure he had his favorite blanket and stuffed animal with him while we were gone. I hugged Andrew close and kissed his head before passing him to Fred.  
"Don't worry, we're going to have so much fun, he won't even miss you," William smiled. "And you'll get used to your vacation that you won't miss him."  
"I doubt it," I laughed sadly, tears in my eyes.  
Fred said his goodbyes then passed Andrew to William.  
I kissed Andrew one last time and said, "mummy loves you, darling."  
He smiled at me and reached out for both Fred and I.  
"We'll be back soon, love," Fred said, kissing his hand.  
"Bye, darling," I said once more before Fred took my hand. "Owl us if you need anything."  
"I will, but we'll be fine, I promise," William said with a reassuring smile.  
"We'll see you in a week, mate," Fred said, pulling me close.  
"Bye," William said, then we were gone.  
We were no longer in William's den, but rather on a busy street in what looked to be Paris.  
"Excusez-moi," a lady said politely, walking around us.  
"Adeline, look," Fred said calmly. He was looking at something behind me.  
I turned around, and sure enough, the Eiffel Tower was towering over us.

* * *

Fred and I spent a week and a half touring over Europe. The first day and night, we stayed in France. We went to the Eiffel Tower, took a tour at the Louvre, and he bought me too many clothes. After we spent the night in France, we went to Spain, and did the same kinds of things. We went to Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Italy (spending extra time there), and Greece. We spent most of our time doing stereotypical tourist activities, but also spend a lot of time in our hotel rooms, taking advantage of the time we had alone.  
Even though Fred made sure we had fun and I was happy, I couldn't help but miss and worry about Andrew every day. William owled us a few times during our trip to reassure us he and Andrew were fine.  
We spent our last couple days in Greece near the water, and it was gorgeous. We spent most of our time on the beach, both of us burnt from the Grecian sun. I could tell Fred wanted to make our trip a full two weeks, but he knew I wanted to be with Andrew soon.  
We decided we'd leave that next morning, and I owled William a letter letting him know when we'd be back. By the time we were going to apparate back to William's, I never got a note back from him, which worried me.  
Fred and I packed all our things and checked out of the hotel. We apparated back to London, to William's house. We found ourselves in his living room. Or what was left of his living room.  
All his textbooks, notes, and papers for Muggle school were strewn all about the kitchen and the living room. His kitchen was absolutely torn apart. Dishes broken all over the floor, pots and pans everywhere; everything out of order.  
Some of the chairs in the living room were overturned. Picture frames broken on the floor. The kitchen table where we studied together was overturned, one of the chairs broken.  
I took in my surroundings before screaming out for William. Fred immediately bolted upstairs for the nursery. I ran around the first floor, screaming for William and Andrew, searching everywhere for them. Tears poured from my eyes as I thought the worst.  
I was about to join Fred upstairs when my feet caught on something and I came crashing down on the steps. I looked down at my feet. Andrew's blanket was wrapped around my ankles.  
"FRED!" I screamed, and he found me on the steps, empty handed.  
He sat on the stairs and pulled me into his arms, holding me close as we cried.  
I clutched Andrew's blanket to my chest, my tears staining Fred's shirt.  
"F-Fred, they took them! The Snatchers! William was hiding from them and the Ministry! THEY TOOK ANDREW!"

Fred just held me close as I continued to sob. "We'll find him, darling. I promise."  
"He's just a baby, Fred! What if they think he's William's? What if they think he's a Muggle-born? Fred, what if they-"  
"Adeline!" he finally screamed at me. "Don't! We're going to find him. But we need to leave here. If Snatchers took them, they could come back."  
I calmed down enough to agree and gather what he could find of Andrew's before we left for the Burrow.  
When Molly saw us in her living room, baby-less, our faces red and stained with tears, her whole face went white.  
"Fred. Adeline. What happened?" she asked slowly.  
Fred pulled me close to him before I could spout off my worries. I buried my head in his chest and cried. He explained what we found at William's. Or rather what we didn't find.  
"Oh my heavens," she said quietly, her own eyes filling with tears.  
She walked over to us and held us both tight in her arms. "We'll find him, my loves. We will. Both of them."


	19. Chapter 19

Days felt like hours. Weeks disguised themselves as days. Months fooled me into believing they were just weeks. Time almost stops when you lose a part of you.  
Not knowing where my newborn baby was, whether he was safe or in danger, let alone dead or alive, killed me. I was in shock when I really grasped that the Snatchers took William and Andrew, and the possibility of the Ministry or even Voldemort himself having my son was devastating. Even though I knew deep down at the time that leaving Andrew to honeymoon around Europe was the last thing I should have done given the circumstances in the magical world, I took the risk, and the worst happened.  
Once again I lost my precious boy. I put his life in danger, just like I did day one when he was still in my belly.  
The day Fred and I came back from our honeymoon and realized that our son was missing, we called in every friend, ally, and family member to try to get to the bottom of William and Andrew's disappearance. The only thing they knew was that the Snatchers were after William, but nobody knew anything about my son. Fred and I assumed the worse. Snatchers had taken William and Andrew. They questioned William about the red-haired, freckle-faced baby with the distinct Malfoy pointed features he had with him. They would soon realize who the baby was, and use him to get to Harry Potter through the baby's parents.  
The hours bled into days, and before I even realized it, weeks had passed with no further news about my dear friend or my son. When all I could do was imagine the worst for my child, I started to refuse to get up in the morning. I was so drained from the nightmares I stared to have every night about Voldemort murdering my baby boy that I didn't have the energy to get up. Voldemort had no remorse; he once tried to murder a one-year-old, he could murder a newborn without the blink of an eye, or passing thought.  
"Darling?"  
I rolled over and Fred was standing in the doorway to our bedroom. He was holding a tray comprising of a steaming mug, toast with jam on a plate, and a sliced apple from our apple tree.  
"I made breakfast for you," he announced.  
I just stared at him. He had already showered and dressed for the day. Though just as heartbroken as I was about the situation, he was handling it tremendously better than I.  
"Adeline, you've got to eat something," he said softly. He walked into the room and placed the tray on my bedside table. "I'm not going to let you starve yourself. And you need your energy."  
Fred stared hard into my cold eyes, and I eventually rolled over and buried myself in the comfort of my down comforter. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.  
"Please talk to me, sweetheart. I haven't heard your beautiful voice in days." With no response he continued to say, "don't you break my heart too."  
At that point, I started bawling into my pillow. Crying and sleeping were really the only activities I took part in since Andrew disappeared. I was so broken I couldn't talk. I could only cry.  
Fred pulled the covers off me and pulled me into a strong embrace. He let me soak his clean shirt with tears and snot as he held onto me tight, not daring to let go till I was ready.  
When I did calm down, he let me go and let me be. Fred and I were very different when it came to dealing with our emotions. I face them head on and do what I can to deal with them and get them out of the way. Sometimes they are dealt in extreme ways, but that's how I handle them. Fred on the other hand pushes them down until he can deal with them alone, completely alone. He tries to ignore his emotions and carry on with his daily activities to take his mind from them. He doesn't want to give in and be a big mess like I am when something devastating happens.  
To take his mind away from the fact that his son was missing and possibly dead, he and George continued with their joke shop products. They filled the orders they receive by owl, and recently started inventing new products to put on their market. It was good for Fred because he was so passionate about his work and it keeps him busy and his mind clear.  
Without a teacher to instruct me in Healing, and without a baby to care for, I remained in my bed because I felt as if I had nothing better to do. I didn't want to see anyone besides Fred, and I didn't want to 'continue with my daily activities' like Fred. I was broken. And I needed to heal.

* * *

I didn't realize I fell back asleep and slept until next morning until Fred woke me in a different outfit from yesterday. He sat down next to me on our bed and leaned down to kiss my head. He took one of my hands in both of his, and his bright eyes found my cold eyes.  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart?"  
"No," I answered sleepily.  
"I can make you something."  
"You don't have to."  
He continued to look at me, my hand tight in his.  
"Will you get up today? For me?" he asked after a moment.  
I looked into his soft brown irises, then sat up. I placed my other hand over his and leaned into him to kiss his lips.  
"I will do anything for you, Freddie."  
His lips curved upward into a smile before he laughed and kissed me. It was the first time he laughed in weeks, and the first time I smiled.  
Fred got me out of our room to perform simple chores around the house. He didn't bother with magic because at least I was up and doing something, rather than wasting away in our bed. He made me breakfast, and after cleaning the kitchen, we both went outside to hang up our laundry and tend to my dying garden. My care wasn't the only thing I was neglecting. Fred got me out of our bed for the first time in weeks, and he even had me smiling a few times. He reminded me that day why I loved him so, and why he was such a good husband to me. He made me happy, even in my darkest time.  
Dirt coated my shins, knees, elbows, and hands by the time the sun was setting. I was still in my garden well after Fred had gone inside to put our laundry away. I stayed outside until it was too dark to see the flowers six inches from my face. I found myself back inside the cottage, and rushing to the shower. After scrubbing myself raw, I wrapped my fluffy robe around me and stepped outside my room. I heard sniffling coming from the nursery. I walked into Andrew's room and found Fred sitting on the rocking chair, holding Andrew's favorite stuffed lion clutched in his hands, his head down.  
"Freddie," I said softly, leaning into the door frame.  
Fred looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot red and shiny with tears. He immediately wiped away at his cheeks and cleared his throat.  
"I was just, uh," he couldn't finish his sentence without bursting into tears.  
I hurried over to him and pulled him into my arms. He buried his head against my chest and cried. My own eyes burned as I held him close, the dryness in my cheeks immediately disappearing.  
"I miss him, Adeline, I want my son back. I want to know he's safe and healthy, and happy. And with us!"  
"I know, Freddie, I know, honey," I whispered against his ear.

* * *

The next day, in the early middle of April, I continued to waste my days in bed. It was heartbreaking to see Fred break down the way he did, and it didn't keep me very hopeful about the outcome of our son. It just made it worse. I didn't see a point to getting up anymore. I woke up late that morning, but refused to get up at all. Fred returned to work to keep his mind busy. By late evening, after work he bid me goodbye so he, Lee Jordan, and George could go down to the local pub. I merely looked at him so he knew I was comprehending what he was saying. He gave me a kiss goodbye and left without another word.  
I eventually rolled over to go back to fading in and out of unconsciousness. Not long after he left, I felt Fred come home and he was sitting on the edge of the bed again. I reached out for him but only felt thick, coarse cloaks. I sprung up in bed when I realized whoever was in my bed was not my husband. Severus Shape stared back at me when my eyes eventually focused.  
"You smell like death itself, child. But then again who could blame you when you believe your own son to be deceased," he tried to say sympathetically, but came across condescendingly.  
"How did you get in my house? There are enchantments all ov-"  
"Are you forgetting that I am still a member of the Order?"  
My heart slowed down at that point.  
"I'm not here to harm you, Weasley, but rather help you," he added. He could tell I was still tense so he stood up and kept his distance.  
"The Snatchers recently took a man from his home in London and with that man a newborn baby. They were both taken to the Ministry of Magic where the man was questioned about his magical abilities, and the infant that was in his care."  
Tears welled in my eyes.  
"Do you know who that man was, Adeline?"  
I couldn't say it.

"William Arford," he said after a short pause. "Mr. Arford told the Ministry the child was his when questioned, though he was obviously not. He was also found guilty of being a Muggle-born and stealing magic from a pure-blood wizard."  
He let that sink in before he proceeded on.  
"He was sent to Azbakan, Adeline, for stealing magic and kidnapping a pure-blood child. He will receive the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes."  
"No!" I cried. "He didn't do anything! He was just protecting my baby! He's a wizard, he didn't steal magic!  
I succumbed to sobs again, hugging the pillow to my chest. "Where's my baby, Snape?!"

His eyes softened at my pleas, and he started to sit next to me again, but he caught himself. I could tell he didn't want to give me his answer.

"Your infant is in the care of the Dark Lord, for the time being. But, Weasley, I am warning you, it would not be wise to go running right into his trap."

"What do you expect me to do, Snape? Ignore and neglect my son? He'll die if I don't fight for him."

"No, he'll be motherless if you try. The Dark Lord will not harm him. If he wanted to harm your boy, he would have already done so the minute he was placed in his care. He is using your son as a ploy to get to Potter, through you and your husband. You should realize by now that Potter will do anything to keep his dear friends safe."

I looked up into Snape's dark eyes, realizing he was right. I stopped arguing, and stopped to thank Merlin that I at least knew my son was alive and knew his whereabouts.

"What do you propose I do then, Snape?"

"You have to be patient. The Dark Lord won't keep quiet about his possession. He has his ways of letting Potter see the things that he can see. Potter will realize the circumstances."

"No! Even if Vol-"

Snape threw his hand across my mouth to stop me. He kept quiet and looked around. He gestured for me to be quiet as he pulled his hand away and checked my bedroom window that looked over my front yard. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"His name is cursed. I don't care how many enchantments you have on this cottage, Snatchers will swarm your yard and figure out a way into your home." When he saw that I didn't understand, he went on, "the Dark Lord cursed his own name. Whenever it is say aloud, Snatchers can target the location and apparate to snatch the poor souls who spoke it."

"His greatest bait for Harry Potter is a baby Weasley? He has nothing else to try to entice Harry? Not that he would be dumb enough – is he that desperate?"

"Yes," Snape answered simply.

"And even if Harry gives in, what makes you think You-Know-Who wouldn't kill my child anyway? He's ruthless, he doesn't care. He tried to murder a one-year-old sixteen years ago, he won't stop at a newborn!"

The idea made me cry even harder.

"I give you my word that I will do what I can. Your mother has been trying everything to get her hands on her grandson; she's tried to manipulate your dear Aunt into getting him back, but it's to no avail. But you _cannot_ go after the boy. The Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill you if he sees you."

"Adeline!" I heard Fred call from downstairs, my name slurred from intoxication.

"And Mr. Weasley must not know I was here. You must not tell him the information I gave you. He would undoubtedly go after your son, which would leave him orphaned."

His last word haunted my ears as he disappeared with a pop and vanished from my bedroom. Just in time too, because Fred was already passing the nursery to get to our room.

"Darling," he smiled when he saw me, and planted sweet, drunk kisses all over my face.

I so desperately wanted to tell my husband his son was alive and that I knew where he was. But I couldn't tell him he was safe, or when he would be ours again, or even if he would be. I kept my mouth shut as Fred collapsed onto our bed, too high on ale to even realize something was going on. He was out like a light the minute his head his our pillow.

The Daily Prophet that next morning was too uncomfortable to bear. There was an article all about William Arford, the "muggle who stole magic" and who was "sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss" for "unspeakable crimes." The ransacking of his apartment was printed in great detail, however, nothing about my son or his fate ended up as tangible ink on the smooth surface of the newspaper that morning.

"Sorry about last night, love," Fred grunted as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I should have been home earlier – and less drunk last night."

I closed the paper immediately and placed it on the kitchen table. I squeezed the hand on my shoulder lovingly and looked up into Fred's amber eyes.

"It's okay."

He smiled and leaned down to press his lips against mine.

Fred continued his regular routine with George for their shop. They moved it to the Burrow so they could figure out new pranks, spend time with Molly, and give me my space. Fred knew my routine would continue in our bed until we had news about our son, and he was right. Now that I knew that my son was breathing and at his grandparent's Manor, or wherever Voldemort was hiding, I was more at ease. I had hope, which kept me out of bed. I had to busy myself with magic, lessons, and chores so I wouldn't talk myself into going to my childhood home to try to get my baby back. I had it made up in the back of my mind that it was the only way I could even hope to get Andrew back, instead of hiding in my cottage and praying. I had to go after him, despite Snape's warning.

I got myself together that evening the minute Fred told me he was returning to the pubs with Lee and George. I pulled on my cloaks, kept my wand close, and took off on my Firebolt north, towards Wiltshire. I left a note for Fred, if anything were to happen. I was so desperate to get Andrew back, to make it all work out, I was willing to risk anything.

My maternal instinct drove me to get on my broom and fly north, but when I actually thought about it, I didn't have a plan. Was I just supposed to waltz in and demand my son back? I spent the entire flight thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong that by the time I saw the roofs of the Manor in the distance, I had absolutely no plan.

I was suddenly knocked off my broom by a jinx, and I was falling towards the front court yard of the Manor. I blacked out the minute I hit the middle of the pond that was surrounded by white peacocks. I woke up not long after to someone much larger, hauling me out of the pond. They finally threw me over their shoulder to carry me inside the Manor. My body was thrown onto the hard marble floor pf the drawing room and I faintly remember the cries of an infant before giving into unconsciousness once again.


End file.
